He Has Returned
by Mr. Badguy87
Summary: Hi Again, after a terrible cliffhanger Im back with a new chapter!! Well Sakura and Syaoran are back in Japan with their friends, when they get an unexpected visitor!
1. Back From Limbo

Here is the first chapter of my story, uhhhhh I don't know what to call it so after I post the next few chapters would someone please be kind enough to help me with the name?  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
Untitled  
  
Hopefully.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Back From Limbo  
  
Five men dressed in black moved swiftly down the street. They soon stopped at a small, run-down café and enter. Four form a circle and place candles with black flame around their feet. The fifth leaves for about five minutes, then comes back with an unconscious body in his arms. He lays the body in the center of the circle and begins muttering incantations. The flames from the candle begin to emit thick black smoke and as the smoke draws closer to the body the man says the incantations louder and louder until . " AAAAAHHHHHH" The body on the ground begins convulsing wildly, but none of the men make any sort of movement to control the body's seizures. The dark magician finished his incantation then opened his eyes and smirked. The body was now levitating, with an extremely dark aura surrounding it. The body slowly got to its feet. The five men kneeled in respect. The fifth, the one that performed the spell, said, "Welcome back Master Mangkukulam." The revived master only smirked at him, and with an evil look on his face said," I believe I am a little in my skills, I could use a warm-up." The five looked up in horror, only having time to scream, "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO."  
  
~*****~  
  
".OOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
"SAKURA!! WAKE UP!!! "  
  
The beautiful sixteen-year-old Sakura Kinimoto bolted upright in her bed, to find three pairs of eyes looking very concerned. Her usual cheery self and that smile she wore on her pretty face was replaced by one of fear. She was breathing hard, and sweat was rolling off of her forehead.  
  
'that was the same dream I've been having for the past three weeks, but that was the farthest it has ever gotten before."  
  
"Sakura-chan, "Kero said with only worry in his voice, "tell me about your dream, I might be able to help."  
  
"Its okay Kero-chan, it was only a nightmare."  
  
"But your nightmares are different from normal people's Sakura, yours sometimes turn out to be prophetic."  
  
"He has a point kaijuu."  
  
"Indeed he does, tell us, we may be able to help you understand it."  
  
"Onii-chan, otou-san, I.I.I" then glancing at her clock," I NEED TO GET TO SCHOOL!!!!"  
  
And with that she dashed into her bathroom at lightning quick speed and quickly got changed. When she got out all she could see was the three of them on the ground laughing their heads off, her disturbing dream forgotten.  
  
As she walked, or rather ran, to school she could only help but wonder whether or not a certain amber-eyed, chestnut-haired boy had felt anything.  
  
She blushed as she muttered," Syaoran-kun" She began remembering all those times she had been with him, by his side, but also remembered all those lost opportunities to tell him how she felt about him. She wondered what he was like now, whether he remembered her, and what he would think of her now. She had remained her cheerful, generous, kind, and caring self. The only thing that had changed about her was her physical appearance, one that had grown far more beautiful in the past years.  
  
~*****~  
  
All through the school day, Sakura's mind kept wandering. She could rarely pay attention in class and already racked up about 5 detentions. At lunch she plopped herself down next her usual group, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Eriol, and Yamazaki.  
  
"Having a bad day Sakura-chan?", Tomoyo asked with concern in her eyes.  
  
"You seem to have been daydreaming a lot lately, about my little descendant perhaps?" Eriol said with a small grin.  
  
That was partially true, she had dreamt of Syaoran on occasion during the day, but her dreams mostly consisted of that strange dream she had the night before. She had told them about the other dreams she had been having but no one, not even Eriol, could decipher them.  
  
"I had this really strange dream last night."  
  
"Was it like the other ones you've been having Sakura?" Naoko asked. Naoko had taken a particular interest in Sakura's adventures, and soon, after getting permission from Sakura, had begun to write a novel about her adventures.  
  
"Yeah, it was but this time it got much farther than the other ones. It had those same five men, but this time they chanted an incantation and brought some guy back from the dead I think."  
  
"Did they mention a name anywhere Sakura?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Yeah they did but I don't remember it, I think it was like Master Maglamb or something like that."  
  
'Could it be? No it can't, The Guardians and I sealed him away over a hundred years ago.'  
  
"Do you recognize it? I think I got the name wrong. Eriol?"  
  
The group looked over to Eriol and was surprised at how deep in thought he was. It was unusual for him to become so entranced that he would ignore his friends. The only other time they could remember this happening is when they caught him staring at Tomoyo. That same day he finally plucked enough courage to tell her that he loved her dearly. They have been going out ever since.  
  
"Eriol?? Hello? Is anybody home?" Yamazaki continued waving his hands in front of Eriol until suddenly Eriol came out of his spell-bounded state.  
  
"Huh, what's going on? Did the bell ring?"  
  
The group sweat-dropped then started laughing at how he had become so distracted.  
  
"No it didn't Eriol-kun but its about to, so we better get going." Tomoyo giggled, then grabbed his arm and led him off to chemistry class.  
  
"See you after school guys!!" Sakura said as she ran off to her favorite class, physical education.  
  
~*****~  
  
Sakura began her walk home but stopped as soon as she saw Eriol and Tomoyo running towards her.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, Eriol."  
  
"I thought you said you were going to wait for us Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo said with a frown.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sorry you guys I just forgot."  
  
"Your forgetting wouldn't happen to involve your dream today?" Eriol said with worry  
  
"No it doesn.Actually yeah it does. That dream was just so disturbing. I mean after they woke the guy up in my dream he killed them. I know that most of my so-called prophetic dreams don't come true but this, it was just so real. It felt like I was there when it was happening."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura, I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this. " His brow furrowed as he thought 'I hope that the answer isn't what I think it is.'  
  
They walked in silence the rest of the way but then saw police lights flashing.at her house!! All three ran as fast as they could towards Sakura's home and, ignoring the calls of the policemen, ran into the home, gasping and gaping at what they saw.  
  
AAAAAHHHHH!! CLIFFHANGER ALERT!!! Review and I might just post the next chapter within the next week so you can find out. REVIEW OR ELSE!! YES THAT IS A THREAT. REVIEW, EVEN IF TO FLAME ME.  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thank you. Now REVIEW!!!! 


	2. Back to Where I Belong

Here is the second chapter of my story. It didn't take me long to write, but I do hope that those who do read this story will try a tad bit harder to REVIEW!!!!!  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
also- ~*****~ - new scene ~^^^^^~ - flashback  
  
Untitled-help me!!!!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Back To Where I Belong  
  
The entire house had been trashed. Everything turned upside-down, inside- out, and torn apart. Fortunately no one had been home at the time of the intrusion, so no one had been hurt. Fujitaka had been reviewing possible archaeological sites with his boss, Touya had stayed behind at his college today, getting tutored by one of his classmates, and Kero had been away, hanging out with Suppi all day.  
  
But when Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura had gone upstairs to Sakura's investigate the damage they had been horrified by what they saw.  
  
Masama Diyablo Mangkukulam. A name, that five hundred years ago had inspired fear in many, was written in blood on Sakura's bedroom wall, under the message-  
  
You cannot escape my wrath  
  
The fear that had been instilled in so many hearts in the past was once again felt by Sakura, Tomoyo, and especially Eriol. Eriol's face had gone from a ghostly white to nearly transparent.  
  
'Holy God!! It cannot be!! How did? How could he have? There's no possible way!!! The Guardians and I sealed him away over five hundred years ago!!"  
  
Sakura was so stunned by this that she began crying, sobbing into the shoulder of Tomoyo. She knew someone was after her, that her dream, her nightmare, was dreadfully becoming reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*****~  
  
The dark magician quietly and quickly walked towards the shrine. As he walked the beautiful flowers and trees that were once in full and stupendous bloom shriveled and withered away to dust. Even the ground beneath turned lifeless. Once he entered the shrine everything around him turned dark, an evil aura looming about. The dark magician muttered a few words and the entire building changed into a shadowy castle, and sank into the ground below, revealing a vast and eerie cavern.  
  
Smirking he quietly said, "Home sweet home."  
  
He again recited an incantation. Afterwards, a nearby candle began emitting a thick, murky smoke. It wandered in front of the dark magician and soon formed into thirteen forms.  
  
"Welcome back, my loyal followers."  
  
"It is good to be back Master, and to see you alive and well." One form hissed.  
  
"Indeed it is my evil disciples."  
  
He looked at all of them, his most loyal disciples, the ones that braved limbo for their unwavering loyalty. Alakdan, the half-man half-scorpion demon, possessing the same venomous abilities of the poisonous arachnid and the strength of an elephant. Higante, the gigantic golem that possessed more strength than the other demons combined. He could crush a human skull with his pinky finger. Demonyo Unawa, the powerful psychic, that rendered his targets useless by entering their dreams and destroying their minds. Tagapatay, the shadowy assassin that thrived in the shadows, and struck when least expected. Manunuligsa, they powerful warrior, that is a perfect combination of power, finesse, and deviousness. Mamamana, the dark archer, a master of poisons and venoms, he could let loose a hundred arrows, tipped with the most deadly and torturous toxins ever known and, and let his target die in pain. Baluktot Ahas, the snake. He could fool his opponent then use his opponents confusion to his advantage. Maaso Soro, the fox. His speed and grace do not fail him when facing off against his prey, he is quick and efficient killer. Anino Heke, the powerful demon from the middle- east, he is regarded as the most powerful and most dangerous of those nine.  
  
He smiled at the nine warrior demons that he created. Then he looked to the bowing figures at his right side, the most worthy, the most powerful, the Four Horsemen.  
  
Tagsalat, the weakest, but the oldest and wisest of the horsemen. His deadly knowledge gives him the definite edge on the battlefield. Sakit, the warrior of pain and pestilence. He much resembled a statue, a statue whose mouth would twist with satisfaction every time its opponent was in pain. Pagabaka. War. His skills are unmatched on the battlefield, nor his thirst and love of blood. Anghel ng Pagkamatay. His right-hand man, the one that would surely get the job done, the angel of death. Need I say more?  
  
He was removed from his wicked reverie by a question from scorpion-man Alakdan.  
  
"You have a mission for us my lord?" Alakdan asked.  
  
"Indeed I do. It is time to get revenge on Clow Reed for what he did to me. I shall have you capture the new master of the cards."  
  
The scorpion-man spoke up, "I shall retrieve him for you master"  
  
Another form said in a solemn voice, "I sense it is not a he, but amazingly a she."  
  
"Very well Higante, it makes no difference whether it is a girl or boy. Alakdan, bring her to me."  
  
"I will not fail you master." Alakdan said with a smirk as he faded into the shadows.  
  
"Now it is your turn to feel pain Clow Reed," he said as he turned to the balcony "I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" ~*****~  
  
A chestnut-haired teenager awoke with a sudden start. He turned all around him and examined his surroundings. He closed his eyes,' it was only a stupid dream, but was it though? It felt like I was in the room when it happened, and they mentioned the new master of the cards. That means Sakura, and THAT could only mean trouble, trouble for my cherry blossom'. He glanced at the clock 'four-o-clock, that means Ryo must be training now.'. He quickly got up and put on his training gi. He had met Ryo when he came back from Japan. He was a really nice guy. Ryo reminded Syaoran of himself. Even though had spiky jet-black hair and very light blue eyes, he like Syaoran was, deep down, very caring. He would be a Syaoran that wasn't twisted and morphed by his own clan. Ryo had been going out with Meilin for about four years, and was very close to his family, so close that he considered him a brother.  
  
He soon reached the training area and almost ran into one of the wooden pillars. Ryo laughed when he saw how spaced out Syaoran was. Syaoran broke out of his trance just in time to see Ryo perform a very difficult maneuver, one that would be very difficult for his opponent to block. Ryo was a master martial artist, and he took Syaoran to school on more than one occasion when they faced off. He did not possess the power nor agility Syaoran did, but his technique was unbeatable. Yelan had said that it was through years of training, not to mention the combination of over forty fighting styles.  
  
"Something wrong bro?" Ryo asked as he was grabbing a towel.  
  
"No, its just.never mind."  
  
"You can tell me".  
  
Although Ryo possessed a very small amount of magic, only able to perform basic elemental magic, he had a somewhat mysterious and mystical quality about him. You could tell him your problems and he would, with help from wisdom one would not expect him to possess, help you sort out your problems.  
  
"No its really nothing."  
  
"You're lying Syaoran."  
  
Somehow he was always able to catch you in a lie, almost like he was psychic.  
  
"Is it that easy to tell?"  
  
"Very easy."  
  
"Well you know about Sakura right?"  
  
"Aahh yes, the one that stole your heart, your cherry blossom."  
  
"Yeah, I sort of had a dream."  
  
Ryo suddenly started coughing loudly  
  
"YOU LITTLE SICKO!! Not that kind of dream!!! It was a prophetic dream. It was telling me that she may be in danger."  
  
"Well then let's do something about it."  
  
"Its not that simple Ryo, the Elders won't let me go back to Japan, for fear that I may become sidetracked from my training."  
  
Ryo snorted at this comment.  
  
"You shouldn't let the Elders bully you around like that. I mean, you ARE going to be their leader pretty soon."  
  
"Ryo, it's not that simple, I mean they control everything concerning the clan."  
  
"You could always let me scare them again."  
  
~^^^^^~  
  
The Elders again called a meeting concerning Syaoran's future wife. They had gone through about one hundred names when Ryo, who had entered the meeting halfway through, yelled at them in frustration.  
  
"You idiots!!! This obviously isn't going to work. You know as well as I do that Syaoran only wants one girl, and that's Sakura Kinimoto, the Clowmistress."  
  
The Elders cringed at the mention of her name.  
  
"We will not allow her tainted blood to enter our bloodline."  
  
Syaoran, Meilin, Yelan and her daughters began fuming. They had all grown fond of Sakura over the past years. However, where they could only gape in anger, Ryo became infuriated.  
  
"TAINTED!?!?! You fools know nothing. She is a worthy person. If she could capture the clow cards, make Syaoran smile, and turn those cards into her own, who are you to say that she is tainted????"  
  
"You are the one that knows nothing boy."  
  
"Excuse me? Well let me fill you in on a little secret. It just so happens that it is not the purity of blood that someone possesses that makes him or her worthy or unworthy, it is how they have chosen to live their life. Look at Chi Master Wong, he was born of two of the most powerful, prestigious, and respected magicians of the age, and look how he chose to live his life. He became corrupted and evil, because he chose to live his life wrong."  
  
"What do you know, you barely have any magic, you are a pathetic human."  
  
At these words Ryo got to his feet, his aura raging. "HOW DARE YOU!!! DO NOT MISTAKE ME FOR A PROVEYOR OF CHEAP TRICKS!! I HAVE FAR MORE POWER THAN YOU FOOLS CAN IMAGINE!!"  
  
Syaoran and the others could only stare, none of them have ever seen Ryo's energy shoot up like that, he had apparently been hiding some of his power. The Elders reaction was totally unexpected. Two of the younger Elders, and the one that had spoken to Ryo so coldly could been seen cowering. The all had a strange look on their face, one that could only be discerned as fright, an emotion they had never shown before. If they weren't who they were, one would almost, ALMOST, feel sorry for them.  
  
After calming down, Ryo, who almost started chuckling, asked, "Are we done here?"  
  
The Elders could only nod in response. He was quickly followed by Syaoran, Meilin, Yelan, Fuutie, Sheifa, Fanren, and Feimei. The Elders never again consulted Syaoran about whom he was going to marry.  
  
~^^^^^~  
  
Syaoran chuckled at the memory." It took me two years to convince the Elders to break of my engagement to Meilin. And it took you half a meeting to scare them into letting me choose my bride."  
  
" Lets go talk to them about your visiting Saku-oops, I mean Japan."  
  
Syaoran playfully punched Ryo in the shoulder. They were walking down the hall talking about Sakura and Meilin when... BAM. They crashed into a messenger running at full speed.  
  
The messenger could only stare at whom he had run into, and suddenly started shaking out of fear.  
  
"It's okay, I won't let Syaoran kill you."  
  
The messenger gulped.  
  
"What is this message that was so urgent that you needed to tackle me to get me to pay attention to you?"  
  
"Uuhh.yes. Yelan-san and the Elders have called an emergency conference and would like both of you to attend."  
  
Syaoran regarded the message then replied, "Very well, tell them we shall be there in ten minutes."  
  
"Yes master" and the messenger dashed off without another word.  
  
Syaoran turned to Ryo, "Ryo, don't you think it's kind of strange, that we need to speak to the Elders and they call an emergency session?"  
  
"I do find it eerily coincidental."  
  
"Let's go"  
  
"Indeed"  
  
~*****~  
  
When Syaoran and Ryo walked through the two main doors of the council room they had soon figured out that the messenger had failed to mention that the ENTIRE clan was going to be there.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Ryo could only gape, since he had never seen the entire Li clan gathered in one room. He looked on stunned, counting about two thousand people. They walked forward to take their places next to Meilin and Yelan.  
  
"The oracles have discovered that the Clowmistress may be in grave danger.", one of the elders said solemnly.  
  
A female elder spoke next, "We have decided that you and Meilin shall travel to Japan and protect her.  
  
"This is the decree of all nine elders, and as such it is far beyond any sort of contestation." The oldest and most respected Elder said with a stone-cold seriousness.  
  
"We are also going to ask that Ryo Yamamato accompany you two on this mission. We believe his skills and experience may be of value." Yelan said with a slight smile.  
  
Ryo smiled at her knowing only too well of what she really meant.  
  
"I will have to clear it with my superiors at the Sanctuary at Mt. Sobastial, to see if I will be allowed to attend this mission."  
  
"Very well."  
  
"Are there any questions? Syaoran? Meilin?"  
  
He looked at both of them.  
  
"Good, you will both leave for Japan tomorrow. The Clowmistress must not be harmed. Protect her at all costs and find and destroy this evil that is threatening her."  
  
"Yes Elders." Syaoran and Meilin said together.  
  
"If Ryo can accompany you he will join you two next week."  
  
Ryo bowed his head in response, and after a quick and jovial wave and smile to Meilin and Syaoran he left the room, bound for Mt. Sobastial in the Himalayas, a trip that would take a normal person a couple of days.  
  
"This meeting is adjourned."  
  
Everyone left the room in silence. Once outside Meilin squealed with joy.  
  
"WE'RE GOING BACK TO JAPAN!!! OH I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE ALL OUR FRIENDS!!"  
  
Syaoran could also barely contain his joy, but he could not forget the mission.  
  
"Do not forget the mission Meilin, Sakura is in danger, I-We-have to protect her."  
  
His thoughts wandered off on their own again, namely, Sakura.  
  
'I'm going back to where I belong, with my cherry blossom."  
  
He smiled as he pictured Sakura's face.  
  
"I'm coming back to you Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
WOOHOO!!! The next chapter, the long awaited(overused? NNNAAHH) reunion of Sakura and Syaoran, two weeks from her birthday!!!  
  
I didn't wait to see if I would get any reviews but I'm so pumped up about my precious story that I don't really care!!! REVIEW and my next chapter could come out in three days!! Maybe less!!  
  
ANYONE THAT DOES NOT REVIEW Shall have a cursed life He/she will become a pile of poo  
  
And will have a maggot as a husband/wife  
  
NOW REVIEW BEFORE I CURSE YOU!!!!! 


	3. Help From A Guardian Angel

Since FF.net was taking a day off Sept 11, I was able to type the third chapter rather quickly, so here it is- THE SAKURA AND SYAORAN REUNION!!!! (Not much, if you ask my sister)  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
also- ~*****~ - new scene ~^^^^^~ - flashback  
  
Untitled-help me!!!!  
  
Chapter 3- Help From A Guardian Angel  
  
A figure lurked in the shadows, he was observing a certain auburn-haired sorceress that was making her way to the home of her best friend.  
  
"You cannot escape little cherry blossom, not even the little wolf that is coming will be able to protect you. YOU SHALL FALL AT MY FEET!!!"  
  
~*****~  
  
Sakura Kinimoto turned around quickly. It had felt as if she was being followed. She turned back around and began to run to Tomoyo's mansion.  
  
'That guy is after me !! its all over I'm gonna OOWW!!!'  
  
She had run headlong into some stranger.  
  
"OMIGOD!! I'm so sorry-MEILIN?!?!"  
  
"SAKURA!!!"  
  
The two girls just looked at each other then came together in a sisterly hug.  
  
"I'm so happy to see you Meilin, it's been what? Four years?"  
  
"I'd say way too long."  
  
Sakura began thinking of an equation in her head, Meilin in Japan = Syaoran in Japan.  
  
"Meilin? Is," Sakura gulped, "Syaoran with you?"  
  
"Yeah he is, he's back at the apartment unpacking. Let's go visit him. I'm sure he would be more than happy to see you."  
  
Meilin flashed a smile  
  
'Stubborn bakas, they had better tell each other how they feel about them or I'm gonna start bashing some heads.'  
  
"But I promised to meet Tomoyo and Eriol and the rest of the gang now."  
  
"Well, how about I go get them and bring them to the apartment. You can go on ahead."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"See you in a couple of minutes Meilin!" Sakura said as she ran off.  
  
Meilin smiled evilly, 'More like a couple hours, that'll give you two plenty of time to get reacquainted. '  
  
She walked off taking her time and thinking about how kawaii Sakura and Syaoran are together and how she would probably be an aunt sometime soon. Her thoughts drifted to Ryo.  
  
'Hopefully even a wife and mother soon, Ryo-kun.'  
  
~*****~  
  
Sakura skipped happily towards Syaoran's apartment. However, the area around her soon began to get dark, as if an evil was prowling about. She stopped and about her surroundings. She could hear the shadows talking to her.  
  
"You can't escape the wrath of Mangkukulam Clowmistress."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with fear. She slowly and fearfully turned her head upwards where she could see a dark figure, looming ominously above her, like a cloud of evil. She began trembling with extreme fear, too stunned and frightened to move or say anything.  
  
"Cat got your tongue Clowmistress?" The figure taunted, as it lowered itself in front of her. "Let me introduce myself, I am Alakdan, the scorpion they call me."  
  
Sakura could see why he was named so. The demon was far taller and bigger than Sakura. In place of normal human hands it had sharp pincers, and its tail never stopped moving, always swaying its stinger from side to side, as if attempting to hypnotize its victims. When the figure stepped out of the shadows Sakura saw its face. Its absolutely hideous, fear-inducing face. She let out a piercing, gut-wrenching scream. With absolute terror, she began stumbling backwards as the creature advanced, clicking its pincers evilly. ~*****~  
  
Syaoran was busy unpacking his belongings, when he got a call from Ryo. They talked for about five minutes, discussing Ryo's arrival, which was tonight at one A.M.  
  
"There's no need to pick me up Syaoran, I will be staying at the airport hotel, then tomorrow I'll get a taxi to bring me to my apartment."  
  
"Are you sure you don't need a ride?"  
  
"I am ABSOLUTELY sure Syaoran, I want you to be able to wake up so you can hang out with your cherry blossom tomorrow." Causing a blush to creep across Syaoran's face, one Ryo would pay to see.  
  
"Okay man, see you tomorrow."  
  
"See ya 'round Syaoran"  
  
Immediately after hanging up Syaoran could hear a scream. It wasn't any scream he's heard before, it was absolutely horrible, it just screamed bloody-murder. He quickly extended his aura, attempting to feel who the assailant and who the victim were. His world stopped for what seemed like an eternity as realization hit him like a lightning bolt.  
  
'Sakura.'  
  
He teleported as close as he could to the scene, trying to keep his aura suppressed, so he could surprise Sakura's attacker. He let out a growl when he saw the fiendish creature advance menacingly towards Sakura. Once the scorpion man made a motion to attack, Syaoran made his move releasing his sword from its pendant form and jumping in front of Sakura in one, swift motion to protect her from the coming onslaught. The demon howled in frustration when he realized his attack failed.  
  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!"  
  
"I am Li Syaoran of the Li Clan, and a very loyal protector of Kinimoto Sakura, the Clowmistress."  
  
Sakura, after hearing these words opened her eyes and looked at the back of a chestnut-haired, muscular man.  
  
"Syaoran."  
  
The two combatants stared each other down. Alakdan broke the intimidating silence.  
  
"Another descendant of Clow Reed? Well here is my chance to kill two birds with one stone then."  
  
"You have yet to tell me who you are fiend."  
  
"Aahh yes, I am Alakdan, first servant and follower of Masama Diyablo Mangkukulam."  
  
"Who is?"  
  
"What is this twenty questions??? That information is not necessary, especially since you shall be joining your father in moments time."  
  
Syaoran tightened the grip on his sword. He had no idea what this thing was capable of, thus he was at a big disadvantage, since the monster seemed to know things about Syaoran.  
  
"Don't be surprised Syaoran," the demon said smirking, "I know more things about you, your friends, and your family than you think I know. I am especially informed on the Clowmistress."  
  
Syaoran let out a growl.  
  
'I'm not strong enough to fight him. He probably has knowledge of my techniques and strengths. I need to get to Tomoyo's house, Meilin said something about Eriol and everyone else being there.'  
  
Syaoran quickly chanted an incantation and a smoke came rushing out of nowhere. The demon was too surprised to react. Expecting an attack he stood his ground. When the smoke cleared he yelled out in anger and frustration.  
  
"DAMN!!!"  
  
He looked around wildly for any sign of them.  
  
"YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME CLOWMISTRESS!!!! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD AND THOSE WHO TRY AND STOP ME SHALL MEET THE SAME FATE AS YOURS, INCLUDING THAT LITTLE MAGGOT THAT SAVED YOU!!!"  
  
In his confusion Syaoran Apparently took off with Sakura. The smoke had somehow made it seem as if their were twenty Syaoran and Sakuras. Alakdan was confused as hell, unable to tell the real auras from the fake ones.  
  
"They are not as fast as I am, I will just have to check out every one of those auras, starting with the one that's moving the fastest."  
  
Syaoran was running as fast as he could with Sakura in his arms. He knew that the spell would not fool the demon for long.  
  
'1 mile to Tomoyo's house'  
  
'3 minutes till I kill those two'  
  
'3/4 of a mile' (Sorry if they are moving a little fast, and if time seems a little of track)  
  
'2 minutes'  
  
'1/2 a mile'  
  
1 minute, I can see them now. Wait, who's that going towards them?'  
  
Syaoran looked up and could see a large group of people running towards them. He smiled with relief when he saw it consisted of Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin, Yue, Keroberos, Nakuru, and Suppi. He ran faster to meet them but Kero yelled out-  
  
"WATCH IT GAKI!!!!"  
  
He turned around just in time to see a large ball of burning acid about to hit them. He dove to the ground, wrapping his body around Sakura's to protect her from injury.  
  
"WHY WON'T YOU DIE DAMNIT!!!"  
  
The acid missed them by millimeters; Syaoran and the others saw the acid melt through the car it hit, also liquefying the cement around it.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol held their sword and staff in front of them, beginning to chant incantations. Alakdan was about to attack when he became distracted by the four guardians. Eriol and Syaoran smirked when two large and powerful energy balls sped towards Alakdan, one green and one a dark blue. Alakdan seeing the attack, quickly disabled Yue and Nakuru, throwing them into Kero and Suppi, all four landing on the ground with a sickening thud. He turned his attention to Eriol and Syaoran's attack and, smirking, he opened up one of his pincers, muttered a quick incantation the attack just dissipated into the air.  
  
"What in the world?!?" Eriol said, stunned.  
  
"How the hell did he do that?!?!"  
  
Alakdan simply smirked only to be surprised when Meilin and Tomoyo popped up behind him with magical weapons, given to them by Ryo and Eriol. Meilin tried to slash him with the magical flaming cutlass Ryo had trained her with. Alakdan sidestepped and kicked the sword away. Tomoyo quickly tried to make him lose his footing by sweeping his legs with her magical bo (or long fighting staff), given to her by Eriol. But Alakdan Just jumped in the air and landed on the bo, making Tomoyo let go. He opened up his pincers and shot two sickeningly large stings at them. They both closed their eyes only to open them once again, behind the safety of Eriol and Syaoran.  
  
"Go and protect Sakura and the guardians!" Syaoran ordered them.  
  
They quickly nodded and went to tend to Sakura.  
  
They both sat down next to Sakura, not knowing what to do, they were fighting a losing battle. Sakura opened her eyes just in time to see Syaoran and Eriol land next to them in a crumpled, twitching heap.  
  
"ERIOL!!"  
  
"SYAORAN!!"  
  
Alakdan let out an evil cackle.  
  
"They fought bravely. I was especially surprised when your two girlfriends fought me." Alakdan said, nodding in Tomoyo and Meilin's direction. "But now the fun ends I'm afraid. Time to for you and your friends to die Clowmistress."  
  
He raised his pincer and opened it. A large, black energy ball began to form. He smirked as he released it.  
  
~*****~  
  
A pair of eyes glowed a bright white, and a man folded his hands while reciting the incantation-  
  
"Sanggahan mo pangkat ng kaibigan".  
  
~*****~  
  
The dark energy was about to hit when a sudden warmth surrounded them. Sakura opened her expecting to see the energy engulfing them, but instead saw a bright white shield protecting them.  
  
A warm and comforting voice said to Sakura, "Use the energy from the shield."  
  
Sakura, confused, answered, "How?"  
  
"Use your staff, and your heart."  
  
'My staff and my heart. Shouldn't be too difficult' Sakura though as she called upon her staff.  
  
Alakdan was laughing maniacally until he realized the Clowmistress and her friends weren't dead. His eyes widened in shock.  
  
'Use my heart. That means my emotions!!! ' Sakura closed her eyes and thought of Syaoran and all her close friends and family. Soon the white energy began surrounding her staff. She opened her eyes just when the energy finished powering up her staff.  
  
"Payback time demon."  
  
Sakura quickly released the energy held in her staff. Alakdan could only scream as the pure energy engulfed then vaporized him.  
  
Sakura collapsed on the ground as the others surrounded her, bombarding her with 'Are you okay?'s and how did you do that?"s. She replied with usual I'm fine.  
  
She wandered over to Syaoran who smiled his charming smiled and said, "Some reunion huh?"  
  
She hugged him fiercely and said, "Yeah, it was"  
  
Tomoyo and Meilin bother yelled out Kawaii!! At the exact same time, causing Eriol to shut his ears.  
  
Eriol quickly said, "We should all go to Tomoyo's house, Yamazaki, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko and the others are still there, and we can figure out whats going on around here."  
  
He looked around but could see everyone staring at Sakura and Syaoran, who were in a deep and passionate kiss. He threw his arms up in defeat and dragged Tomoyo and Meilin back to the house. The guardians followed them.  
  
"I'm glad you're back here with me Syaoran."  
  
"Me, too Sakura" He said into Sakura's auburn hair as he hugged her.  
  
"We should get to Tomoyo's, so we can figure out who your attacker is, and who your guardian angel is."  
  
Sakura nodded in response and walked towards the house in Syaoran's arms.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Someone seems to be helping them master."  
  
"Indeed, Higante."  
  
"I recognize that power, it is that of a Guardian."  
  
"I see. Go. Take Alakdan's place. Kill the Clowmistress."  
  
"Yes Master Mangkukulam."  
  
'So the Guardians have become involved, but no Guardian has ever been powerful enough to deflect Alakdan's most powerful attack. Not even Master Lakas, the head of the council. I wonder.'  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thank you. Now REVIEW!!!! 


	4. History of Evil, Past and Present

HAHAHAHAHAHA. I have returned!!!! Here is chapter four, finally, some people and couples other than S+S!!!  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
Once untitled now-  
  
He Has Returned (Crappy title, I know, but it has multiple meanings  
  
Chapter Four- History of Evil, Past and Present  
  
  
  
~*****~  
  
"Lord Higante, the golems are ready for your orders."  
  
The gigantic monstrosity turned his stone-cold face towards his follower.  
  
"Very good, send them in three days. They are to locate the Clowmistress and then engage in battle with her and her followers."  
  
"Why not today Lord, while they are weak?"  
  
"I want to see how powerful they are at their best."  
  
"Yes Lord."  
  
'We shall see how you defeated Alakdan, Clowmistress, let us test how strong you really are.'  
  
~*****~  
  
A worried Touya paced nervously around the living room of Daidouji Sonomi's household. Everyone had gathered for the arrival of Syaoran and Meilin. Even Touya agreed to come, saying he was only going to see Sakura happy again. Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika sat together on one couch, trembling with fear that their friends were in grave danger. Yamazaki was shaking nervously. Shen, Naoko's boyfriend also was very worried. Yamazaki, Shen, and Touya offered to assist Eriol, Meilin, and Tomoyo since they had fighting experience, but Eriol adamantly refused, saying how dangerous it was.  
  
Touya was about to barge out the door to search for them when they door was opened. In came Tomoyo and Meilin, who were dancing around each other yelling what could only be discerned as KAWAII!!. Eriol also came in with a smirk on their face. The four guardians entered after Eriol, all four of whom, including Yue, had a small smile on their faces. After the worried group got over being worried, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu asked Tomoyo what happened. After hearing so, the three girls also began squealing kawaii incessantly.  
  
"Where are Sakura and the gaki?" Touya asked  
  
"Outside, showing their undying love for each." Eriol said, sniggering  
  
Touya could only stammer and soon fainted.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, saying "So they finally told each other huh?"  
  
"Not told, but showed. After Syaoran hugged Sakura saying about how he was glad she was safe, and how they were both happy he was back, Sakura kissed him."  
  
At these words Touya's eyes opened, blood red.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!"  
  
~*****~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran, waling hand in hand, smiling at each other could feel the ground shake beneath their feet, then could hear Touya's blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Looks like they told them for us." Syaoran said, looking down at his cherry blossom  
  
"Now maybe Touya will let off some steam before we get there." Sakura said, smiling back at Syaoran  
  
"I doubt your brother will do that. Knowing how much he dislikes me being with you, the anger will probably just build up the longer we don't arrive."  
  
"I think you're right about that."  
  
With a smirk, Syaoran lifted Sakura up in his strong arms and Sakura squealed in delight. When they reached the doorsteps of Tomoyo's house they were locked in a deep and loving kiss. They broke apart only to see a flaming, yet amusing, Touya. He was literally fuming. His face was as red as a tomato, and you could see steam venting out of his ears in large puffs. Syaoran, against his better judgment, infuriated Touya more by liplocking with Sakura again. Several veins could be seen popping out of Touya's head as he raised his fists warningly.  
  
"I'm warning you gaki."  
  
Syaoran and Sakura only deepened the kiss. Touya was about to attack when Fujitaka, Yamazaki, Eriol, Yukito, and Shen grabbed onto Touya and dragged him inside, with great difficulty.  
  
They reluctantly broke their kiss to walk inside, to find an enraged Touya held back by five strong guys, who were having problems doing so and several girls dancing around each other, saying things like 'they finally kissed' and 'they look so kawaii together'.  
  
It took about thirty minutes for everyone to finally calm down. After they finally got Touya to act "reasonably", they sat around and talked, completely forgetting what had happened only an hour before. They discussed how they were, what had been going on, how Meilin had a new boyfriend, Ryo. Sakura and the other girls squealed with delight and crowded around Meilin, who only sweat-dropped.  
  
"Ooohhh.what does he look like?"  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"If he is cute would he have any cute friends?"  
  
"You finally found someone else?"  
  
Meilin and the guys sweat-dropped as she was bombarded by question after question. To satisfy her friends' thirst for answers and "kawaiiness" she took out some pictures of Ryo and her together from her purse and showed them to Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko.  
  
"I swear, sometimes those five are worse than your sisters Syaoran."  
  
"You got that right."  
  
As soon as the clock struck nine, Shen, Naoko, Rika, Yamazaki, and Chiharu announced they were leaving.  
  
"We'll see you at school tomorrow!!"  
  
"Later guys!"  
  
Soon after their departure, Touya, Yukito, and Fujitaka also announced their exit.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay Sakura, I mean something else might attack you."  
  
"It's okay dad, Syaoran will walk me home."  
  
"Still, I mean it's just you two.alone."  
  
"We'll be fine Touya."  
  
"They'll be fine son, let's go. Be home before eleven Sakura."  
  
"Okay dad."  
  
The five friends talked some more, mostly about today's battle.  
  
"Did you recognize the guy Eriol, I mean he did seem to show a particular animosity towards you." Syaoran stated.  
  
"Yes I did. As he told you, he was Alakdan, one of the servants of Masama Diyablo Mangkukulam."  
  
"Who is?" Meilin asked  
  
"Mangkukulam was a very, very powerful sorcerer. We were rivals, but we were still friends. He had helped me create the element cards. However we began to drift apart. When I discovered he had begun delving into the dark arts I broke my relations with him. One day he declared war on the Guardian Force, an organization dedicated to protecting Earth and its peoples. Mangkukulam deployed a wide variety of demons and evil magic in an attempt to destroy the Guardian force. In retaliation the Guardians pleaded to the warriors and magicians of the Earth, asking for help. Many accepted, knowing that if the Guardians were destroyed nothing would stand in the way of Mangkukulam. My past self, however, chose to remain neutral. I just stayed on the sidelines. The forces of evil, I regret to admit, had the upper hand for a long while, with the Guardians having only few victories, most of which were won by the great Fate."  
  
"Who's Fate?" Sakura inquired  
  
"Fate was a great Guardian, he was about ten years older than I at the time of the war and very wise. Despite his age he was still the most formidable warrior on Earth. His psychic powers probably rivaled my own magic. He was the older brother of the woman I had fallen in love with. He was like an older brother to me, always giving me advice when I needed it, and making sure my relationship with his sister was going okay. Anyways, on with my story. It all came down to one humongous battle. The thirteen armies of Mangkukulam, led by thirteen demons, created by the evil sorcerer battled against the twelve armies of the Guardian Force, each led by a Council member. The battle was humongous; you could see it raging from any point on Earth. It ended with the withdrawal of both armies, Mangkukulam and his four horsemen were the only survivors for the forces of evil, and Fate, the other eleven council members, and a few others, maybe 23 assorted magicians and Guardians, were the only survivors for the Guardians and the coalition, as it was called. They again beseeched me for assistance. I knew what would happen if I refused. I joined their side. We battled with the four horsemen first, and we were able to seal them away in limbo, like the other lead demons. Then we got into Mangkukulam's castle. He was facing a window when we found him. He turned around, grinning like a maniac and turned around quickly, releasing a huge amount of energy against me, calling my a traitor and backstabber, I would have died if not for."  
  
Eriol's head bowed down as he avoided our eyes.  
  
"Go on" Tomoyo urged, but was shocked to see Eriol had begun crying. She could only comfort him.  
  
"Fate stepped in front of me and took the blow head on, he didn't have enough time to put up even a small shield. He went flying out of the castle and landed about five miles away. The other magicians and Guardians became enraged and attacked Mangkukulam all out, I just stood there like a statue, I was too stunned. The man I considered an older brother was just blasted when he protected me. My confusion at why he had done it was replaced by an enormous rage. I joined the fray. It was probably only a few minutes, but it felt like hours before we could seal Mangkukulam. After we placed the seal on his prison in limbo I rushed out to see Fate. He was too injured, my healing powers did no good. His last words were for me to protect his sister, his wife, and his son."  
  
A few moments of silence filled the room after Eriol finished his story.  
  
He looked up and sighed heavily, "And now he has escaped, somehow."  
  
"How could he have done it? Few people have been known to escape from limbo." Syaoran said  
  
"His followers, the ones that released, one of them was probably present when we sealed him away. He probably heard some of my incantation. Enough for him to make a counter spell."  
  
"Took a long time."  
  
"Should have taken longer. If it had been any normal demon, it probably would have, but it was probably a death knight."  
  
Sakura looked at the clock. 10:59.  
  
"HHHHHHHHOOOOOOEEEEE!!!"  
  
"What is it Sakura??  
  
"My dad told me to be home before 11, and its te- no - eleven right now!!"  
  
"It's okay Sakura, I told him that I would have one of my bodyguards bring you home, along with Syaoran and Meilin." Sonomi said as she entered the room.  
  
"Thank you Sonomi-san. I really appreciate it." Sakura said  
  
"No problem."  
  
"I guess I should be going home too." Eriol said standing up.  
  
"We'll see each you guys at school okay?"  
  
"See you later!!"  
  
"Sayonara!!!"  
  
~*****~  
  
Eriol had volunteered to bring Meilin home, since his apartment was right near Meilin and Syaoran's, leaving Sakura and Syaoran in the car.alone. They sat next to each other, saying nothing. Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
'He still has the same messy chestnut hair, and deep amber eyes. But he's bigger now, more muscular, not to mention hotter.' Sakura blushed at her thoughts.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her when he realized she was staring at him. She looked up into his intense amber eyes and smiled, pulling him into a loving kiss.  
  
"I'm so happy you came back to me Syaoran."  
  
"I'm just happy you even remember me, since I have been gone for so long."  
  
"How could I forget my true love?"  
  
"We're here" the bodyguard said, smiling at the two lovebirds.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura got out of the car and made their way to the house.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Syaoran."  
  
"Yeah, I'll see you at school, my Ying Fa." He said as he kissed her on the neck.  
  
Sakura giggled with delight until Touya came out of the house, glaring at Syaoran.  
  
"Goodnight gaki."  
  
"goodnight Touya-san."  
  
~*****~  
  
Everyone had met at the front of school that day, not bothering to wait for Sakura, knowing all too well that she would be late. But to their great surprise they saw her burst around the corner, a full fifteen minutes before the first bell rung.  
  
"SAKURA??? You're early!!" Syaoran yelled out, amazed.  
  
"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss my little wolf's first day of school now would I." She said, pulling on his tie, making him follow her.  
  
"He had seen the school uniform on the other girls, and even he had to admit, it complimented the girls pretty nice. They wore a tan skirt, with a v-neck polo shirt. Plain. Simple. But on Sakura, it was absolutely drop-dead SEXY!! The other guys sniggered when they saw Syaoran staring at Sakura.  
  
They went to their homeroom, which surprisingly, they all had together.  
  
"Okay everyone settle down." Togawa-sensei said. "We have three new students, please welcome them. Li Meilin, Li Syaoran, and Ryo Yamamoto."  
  
Eriol's ears perked up when he heard Yamamoto  
  
'That name, it seems so familiar'  
  
"Syaoran please sit behind Sakura, Meilin behind Tomoyo, and Ryo, next to Meilin."  
  
The trio went to their places.  
  
"Everyone I'd like to introduce you to my best buddy Ryo"  
  
"Hey everyone." Ryo waved, and shook the guys' hands.  
  
"Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, I ask that you show these new students around, since you know them."  
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
RRRRIIIINNNNNNNGG!!  
  
"Well, it seems we all have the same classes together" Eriol said  
  
"Well lets get going."  
  
They said goodbye to Chiharu and the others, and said they would meet up at the end of the day.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Hey you guys" Sakura and the others said to Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Shen and Yamazaki.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"So Ryo, do you like soccer, their holding a special tryout for Syaoran since he was pretty good, you could come too."  
  
"I dunno, I still have to do some unpacking."  
  
"You scared Ryo?" Meilin teased  
  
"Hey, you're supposed to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Come on, you were just as good as Syaoran, now show them your stuff."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Do you guys need a goalie?"  
  
"Do we ever?!?!? Our current goalie stinks!!!"  
  
"Well I guess I'll try out then."  
  
"Okay we'll see you at the field."  
  
"Why don't well all watch, then we can go hangout afterwards, I mean its not like our teachers assigned us homework over the weekend." Naoko said.  
  
"Good idea. We should go." Sakura said  
  
"Then its agreed. We all go and watch some hot guys sweat their shirtless butts off."  
  
"MEILIN!!!" The five guys exclaimed.  
  
"It's not like its that hot outside for shirtless play is it?" Meilin teased.  
  
They all smiled and walked down to the field.  
  
~*****~  
  
"DISCIPLE!!!"  
  
"Yes, Lord Higante?"  
  
"Change of plans, send the golems out immediately."  
  
"Yes my lord."  
  
'I have my suspicions as who the guardians might be, let's see if this'll flush him out.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
WHOA!!! Mighty long chapter we got here. I must say, I didn't end this chapter on good terms. Not as much romance as I would like either, but still I PROMISE MORE ROMANCE!!!! But on one condition-REVIEW  
  
ANYONE THAT DOES NOT REVIEW Shall have a cursed life He/she will become a pile of poo  
  
And will have a maggot as a husband/wife  
  
NOW REVIEW BEFORE I CURSE YOU!!!!!  
  
(I need to come up with some new ideas to get some of you guys to review, since it seems none of you are doing it except Evening Star and Zenin{thanks you guys} NOW THE REST OF YOU GET CRACKIN AND REVIEW!!!) 


	5. Revelations

MWAHAHAHAHA Here I am again, continuing to update a story that almost no one(except to my two loyal fans, Evening Star and Zenin) reviews. It really ticks me off sometimes, but I really want to finish my story.  
  
Now first my disclaimer:  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Now onto the story!!!!  
  
Once untitled now-  
  
He Has Returned (Crappy title, I know, but it has multiple meanings  
  
Chapter Five- Revelations  
  
~*****~  
  
I saw seven large, ten-foot tall golems, undoubtedly Higante's men, leave the castle at amazing speeds, on one mission- search and destroy. Destroy whom? Destroy the Clowmistress of course. That wretched Clow Reed. The Backstabber. The Liar. The Traitor. Had it not been for him my plans to rule the Earth all those years ago would have come to fruition. Now is my time for revenge. Now is the time all of his descendants will pay. With their lives.  
  
~~ (In case you didn't realize it, that was Mangkukulam speaking)  
  
"Do you think Higante can handle this mission, Lord Mangkukulam?"  
  
The dark magician turned to face Demonyo Unawa, the powerful and devious psychic, and one of his first creations.  
  
"I do not know Unawa, with the intervention of the Guardian, one that may be more powerful than Fate, everything seems unclear at the moment."  
  
"My spies report that the Guardians are on the move. They have sensed our presence. Apparently, a day before your escape the council deployed one of their Guardians to protect the Clowmistress and her friends. The other Guardians were deployed only an hour ago, on the orders of Master Lakas."  
  
"So this current Guardian is?"  
  
"We do not know his alias as of yet, but it seems that he has been childhood friends with one of our targets."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"We do not know, my spies tell us he leaves the Sanctuary every summer and fall to go to some secret magician island in China."  
  
"Thank you for this information Unawa."  
  
"You are welcome my Lord."  
  
Mangkukulam turned to face the window once again after Demonyo Unawa left.  
  
"So Fate, your descendant has taken up the family business, and despite his young age he seems to possess more power than you. It will be interesting to see how this will turn out."  
  
He smiled evilly then gave out a ringing devilish cackle.  
  
~*****~  
  
The close group of eleven friends made their way to the soccer field, totally oblivious to the coming threat. All of them except one however.  
  
~~ unknown person  
  
(A/N Please tell me you guys have figured out who the Guardian is??? I mean some many hints have just been given, and this will surely give it away.)."  
  
My eyes narrowed as I sensed the approach of coming evil. I looked over to the large group, looking for any sign that one of them, any one of them, had sensed the approaching danger. I did not like what I saw. The six girls were totally oblivious to any thing that was happening, all chatting about their boyfriends, and how Rika would find hers eventually (sorry, no Rika/Terada in this fic, to me it makes Terada look like a pedophile!!). I looked over to the guys. Yamazaki and Shen were saying something about how the team would finally reach the finals. The others were just staring straight ahead. I extend my powers to sense what the danger is. I cringe when I realize what Mangkukulam has sent. Golems. Seven of them, undoubtedly Higante's men. Considering their speed I give it fifteen twenty minutes. I have to do something to make them aware. I efficiently concoct a plan in my mind.  
  
~~ normal POV  
  
3:04  
  
The eleven teenagers reached the field in about five minutes. They had been chatting happily until Syaoran and the guys went to the locker rooms to change while Sakura and the girls got some seats.  
  
~*****~  
  
The seven golems landed about fifteen minutes away from the field, so they could trek the rest of their journey on foot, unnoticed by their quarry.  
  
3:11  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Ryo, Yamazaki, and Shen walked out onto the field to join the rest of the team.  
  
"Coach," Yamazaki said, "I'd like to introduce you to Syaoran, I think you heard about him from Eriol and I, he plays striker, and Ryo, we heard he's a pretty good goalie."  
  
"Good, heaven knows we need a better goalie than that slob of a player we have now, what's his name?"  
  
"Daisuke sir."(MWAHAHAHA I hate that stinking puke from Digimon, Takeru could kick his ass anyday!!!! Sorry to all of his fans*attempts to run from rotten tomatoes*)  
  
"Yeah, that's the kid. Well Ryo Yamamoto is it? Go to that end of the field, Shen and some other guys are gonna drill you there. Syaoran you stay here. After this we'll do some two on two."  
  
"Yes coach." The team replied simultaneously.  
  
~*****~  
  
The seven golems stood there ground, becoming statues, sentries born from the ground beneath them. Their evil auras instantly vanished.  
  
~~ unknown person  
  
In the excitement, it appears that those damned golems have disappeared. I curse myself for losing track of them. It's impossible for seven golems to just disappear!!! I concentrate on my current task as I try to find those wretched living statues.  
  
~~  
  
3:45  
  
The coach walks over to where the team is drilling Ryo.  
  
"How's he doing Shen? Shen?"  
  
The coach looks at Shen, who is only gaping, mouth to the ground.  
  
"How many has he missed Shen?"  
  
"uuummm.zero sir."  
  
"ZERO?!?!?! That's impossible, out of how many? Twenty??? Fifty? Hundred????"  
  
"He has missed zero out of two hundred fifty six." Shen said, completely amazed.  
  
The coach's mouth just dropped to the ground.  
  
"Looks like we got ourselves a new goalie."  
  
"I would say so coach. Nothing is gonna get past him. Not even that wonder kid, what's his name? Ichi-jouji?  
  
"We got another wonder kid over there. Syaoran got past our best three defenders with no problems. I think that's 30 goals for him."  
  
"It's perfect since Tai was injured and can't play the rest of the year, and well we've always wanted to replace Daisuke." (A/N AAHHH!!! TOMATOES!!!) Yamazaki said, joining the conversation."  
  
"I don't think we need to see anymore. YO!!! Syaoran!! Ryo!!! You guys made the team. You guys will be starting."  
  
"Thanks coach." Syaoran and Ryo said.  
  
"I'll see you all here Monday for our first official practice of the spring season!!"  
  
"Yes coach!!"  
  
The five guys made their way to the lockers where they freshened up, since they were all going to the spring carnival with the girls.  
  
"You guys did great!!! Syaoran, Ryo." Meilin and Sakura squealed.  
  
Syaoran and Ryo said their thanks and wrapped their arms around their girlfriends. All eleven of them made their way to the fair, excited about all the things that they would do at there.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Now golems, do not let them escape!!!" The giant monstrosity said as he opened his eyes, which began glowing a bright yellow. After sensing their departure and eventual descent upon the Clowmistress, Higante went to go join the battle.  
  
'Now is your time to pay, Clowmistress'  
  
~*****~  
  
The seven evil statues moved once again from their positions and dashed to challenge the Clowmistress.  
  
~~ unknown person  
  
I am struck with fear when I sense those wretched golems again. They were approaching. And fast. There was no way I could help with any of them noticing me. I must complete my mission with the utmost secrecy, the Council told me. It would be a lot easier if I could be open about it. I decide to play this by ear, which I hope would turn out better than I expected it to.  
  
~~  
  
Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol stop dead in their tracks. All three release their magical staff and weapons. Ryo takes out a scimitar and Tomoyo and Meilin follow suit. Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Shen, and Yamazaki take fighting poses, but they had no idea what to expect, never being in a situation like this.  
  
"Tomoyo, Ryo, Meilin, make sure the others don't get hurt!!" Sakura orders  
  
All three take defensive positions in front of the five fighters. The eleven of them stand there, watching, waiting, hoping, that this evil was not as bad as they sensed. They were proven wrong once again when the ground beneath Tomoyo, Meilin, Ryo, and the other five suddenly shot up, encasing the eight of them in a solid prison of concrete. The other three remaining magicians run to their aide, only to find the ground trying to do the same to them. All of them took flight. Seven golems step out of the woods. In a monotone voice they all speak at the same time.  
  
"Give up Clowmistress, and no harm will come to your friends."  
  
"Not if I can help it!!!"  
  
Sakura quickly called out all four of the elements and attacked the golems. Earth, Firey, Watery, and Windy attack with great precision, speed, and strength. When the smoke cleared however, the seven golems stood, unfazed by the powerful attack. Sakura was stunned to see that her attack did nothing. The golems again spoke in their dreary voices.  
  
"We warned you Clowmistress. We give you one last chance to come peacefully, before your friends are hurt."  
  
Eriol and Syaoran attack this time. Using the same attack they did against Alakdan, then combining it with some elemental magic. Their attacks, unfortunately, also failed. The golems used their collective voices again, this time delivering a solemn message.  
  
"It is time to show you how serious Mangkukulam is Clowmistress, now we shall have to kill your followers."  
  
The golems moved with great grace and speed, very much contradicting how one would think great stone statues would move. Four moved towards Syaoran and three attack Eriol. Sakura quickly moved towards them, about to call forth the shield card.  
  
"SYAORAN!! ERIO.oomf"  
  
Sakura was enveloped by the same spell that had imprisoned Meilin, Tomoyo, and the others. She was helpless and hopeless, and could only watch in horror as the battle unfolded before her.  
  
Syaoran was putting up a great fight. He moved from one golem to another, unleashing attack after attack. He probably had launched more attacks than all the golems combined, but they just weren't causing enough damage. The four golems kept advancing.  
  
'Got to pick up the pace, for Sakura's sake' Syaoran thought, glancing at Sakura.  
  
Eriol however was not faring as well. His attacks didn't even hit most of the time. The golems that had attacked him were the three faster ones. They just dodged attack after attack.  
  
'How can I defeat them if I can't hit them?' Eriol thought, then chanced a look at Tomoyo, and soon became more vicious in his attacks.  
  
At some times it seemed as if victory for Eriol and Syaoran was only one punch or hit away, then at others it seemed as if victory was eons away. The tide turned several times, the biggest change was when Syaoran almost defeated two golems. But when the tide changed one last time, it was irrevocable. Three golems landed a punch on Eriol, one after another. He landed as a bloody crumpled heap next to Sakura. Syaoran picked up the pace some, desperately trying to make up for lost ground, but to no avail. He had defeated three golems before he was taken down himself, by a powerful attack all four golems used at the same time. He too landed next to Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry I failed Ying Fa"  
  
"It's okay Syaoran", she said crying, thinking that this was finally it, after everything they had all been through together, they would be defeated by a couple statues."  
  
The four remaining golems began chanting, beginning a powerful beam attack that they aimed at Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol.  
  
"We are sorry it had to be this way Clowmistress, if you had only listened, instead of resisted."  
  
~~ unknown person  
  
Well, it looks like its time for me to intervene again. I closed my eyes, to prevent the glow from being noticed. I muttered an incantation to myself.  
  
"Buhawi ng poder, ipagtanggol si tatluhan"  
  
~~  
  
A rushing wind cam from nowhere, forming a bright white tornado. It swept over the eight captives, releasing them from their prisons, then wandered over to Sakura, who was also released. It hovered over them for a second, healing Syaoran and Eriol, both of whom stood up after the process was complete. Much like the last battle, this energy began to power up Sakura. At the end of powerup however, the four golems crumbled to the ground. All eleven of them were puzzled but relieved. But a dark wind came forth, blowing away that relief, and revealed Higante, the evil giant.  
  
"Sakura blast him!!!" Ryo yelled  
  
Higante, hearing Ryo, again bound him with magical chains, along with Meilin, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, Yamazaki and Shen.  
  
He raised his hand against the coming attack Sakura released.  
  
'That was a powerful attack, no doubt enforced by a Guardians power, but which ones of those cretins is it?'  
  
They were all stunned to see that Higante blocked the attack with just his palm.  
  
He turned to the remaining three warriors and shot some dark magic at them. Sakura and Eriol were both chained to the ground, but Syaoran somehow escaped.  
  
"So Li Xiao Lang, have you ever tried to fight one of Mangkukulam's thirteen demons one your own?"  
  
Syaoran tightened the grip on his sword.  
  
"I have talked to many of the fighters before I killed them, you know what they said they felt all throughout the battle?"  
  
Syaoran scowled at him.  
  
"Fear"  
  
Higante suddenly attacked, delivering what should have been K.O. to Syaoran. The others could hear the sickening crunch of breaking ribs. Syaoran doubled over in apparent pain. Higante gave Syaoran no time to recover, and quickly picked him up by his feet at spun around, launching Syaoran, who hit a statue with his right shoulder, breaking both the statue and his right arm and shoulder. Higante smirked when he saw Syaoran standing up again.  
  
"You have great determination kid, but you don't know enough about what I can do to even have a chance against me. So while you're over there wallowing in self-pity I'm just gonna waltz over here and kill your beloved cherry blossom."  
  
Syaoran instantly understood the fear those other warriors felt, it was fear of failure, not of death, but knowing that you could not stop the evil, and that evil was going to keep killing and torturing. With this in mind he picked up his sword and charged Higante once more.  
  
"Now that's more like it." Higante said, seeing Syaoran charging him  
  
This time it seemed as if Syaoran had the upper hand, and almost for one hopeful moment, it seemed as if Higante was definitely going to lose. But alas, it must have been an illusion, a cruel trick played on their minds and their hearts, for with one sickening crunch, Higante paralyzed Syaoran, breaking both of Syaoran's legs. Syaoran screamed out in pain and agony, tears, caused by the pain of all his injuries and the pain of failure, flowed freely down his face. Sakura too was crying, begging for Higante to stop, but Higante wouldn't hear any of it, he was having too much fun breaking the body, mind, and soul of the determined, but beaten, little wolf.  
  
"Looks like I win Li"  
  
He picked up Syaoran in his massive hands and began to squeeze unmercifully, constricting Syaoran, slowly depriving him of life. All the while ignoring the calls of Syaoran's friends and Sakura.  
  
~~  
  
I've had enough of this, I'm tired of watching, waiting in the background, while my friends almost die, screw this and screw the Council. I am not going stand by and watch my best friend die.  
  
~~  
  
Ryo opened his eyes, both glowing a bright white.  
  
"PAKALAWAN!!"  
  
The dark chains holding him to the ground vaporized in his power. Higante let go of Syaoran to shield his eyes from the bright light being emitted from Ryo.  
  
"Baguhin ang anyo."  
  
A torrent of white wind enveloped Ryo, encasing him for a few seconds, then dispersing to reveal what seemed like an angel. He was no longer dressed in his white gi, but now dressed in full battle armor, which was all white. The armor had strange engravings on it. Eriol's eyes widened with realization when he recognized those engravings as that of the Guardian Force.  
  
'That's it!! His last name, he must be a Guardian, a descendant of Fate!!!'  
  
Ryo also had feathered wings, much like Yue's. He muttered another incantation, changing his scimitar. He grabbed it out of the air and got into a battle stance. Sakura and the others gaped with amazement at the power Ryo was currently displaying.  
  
"Let us see how you fair against a fully trained Guardian demon."  
  
Higante's eyes widened for a moment, then he gritted his teeth and attacked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CLIFFHANGER!!!! But considering I got this chapter out only two days after chapter four you should all be grateful. To show your gratitude I would kindly accept reviews, anonymous or signed. Just REVIEW!!!!  
  
Congratulations to Terra, who figured out that the language in which all the badguy's names are in and the Guardians language is TAGALOG!!! Not to mention a couple other dialects of the Philipppines.  
  
Special thanks to Evening Star and Zenin- thanks to your advice and support. I would have given up on this story after chapter 3 if not for your reviews. Thanks!!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thank you. Now REVIEW!!!! 


	6. History of Good, Past and Present

Here it is !!!!! The continuation of my story!!! How will Ryo fare against this monster??? Can he succeed where all others have failed?? Will he ever reveal his past?? Read on to find out!!!  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
To clear up any confusion for you readers out there, Ryo's last line- "Let us see how you fair against a fully trained Guardian demon."- was actually meant to be "Let us see how you fair against a fully trained Guardian."- he was not meant to be demon. I don't know why I wrote it. But he does have a somewhat shady past. I needed him to be human so Meilin could have someone to love. Or at least partly human. MWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Six History of Good, Past and Present  
  
  
  
Higante attacked Ryo head on. The clash of their enormous powers shook the Earth. Sakura and the others immediately ran to the severely injured Syaoran. Eriol tried to heal him but to no avail. Sakura attempted to do the same but with no luck.  
  
"You've been drained of too much magic to use the advanced healing needed to repair that pathetic boy," Higante called out, "Those dark chains that trapped you also drained your energy and gave it to me."  
  
He smirked at Ryo.  
  
"You've got no chance boy when you're only at ranger level, even though I couldn't get any of your energy, those ten gave me enough to be able to defeat twenty Guardians of your strength."  
  
Ryo remained emotionless, staring coldly back at Higante.  
  
"You'll end up just like your best friend over there, broken. Then who will protect them? I'll kill off the guys then maybe make the girls my concubines!!"  
  
This ticked off Ryo. No one would dare touch any of his friends in that way. Especially Meilin and the girls. He attacked the disgusting creature with fury.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Eriol what do we do? Syaoran's condition is only going to get worse." Sakura said frantically, she was in hysterics with the way Syaoran was injured.  
  
"There is nothing we can do for the time being, right now Ryo is the only one who can do anything."  
  
"But why does he still have his powers?" Meilin asked  
  
"He is a Guardian. Their power source is of a different type than that of a magician."  
  
They turned their attention to the awesome battle before them.  
  
~*****~  
  
Ryo and Higante battled fiercely, neither gaining any ground. Higante grew more and more furious with each passing minute.  
  
"Why won't you die you insect!?!?"  
  
"This insect has far more power than you can imagine."  
  
Higante picked up the pace of his attacks. Then he got through. With a sickening crack Ryo's arm was broken and his defenses were rendered useless. Higante broke out into a raging combo. Punch, kick, kick, slam, punch, kick, kick, elbow, ENERGY BLAST! With one great burst of energy, Ryo landed a couple yards away, crumpled and smoking. Higante turned his attention to the others.  
  
"So what do you think of the Guardians now Eriol??"  
  
"I think they're great."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Higante could only grunt before Ryo, who acted as if nothing was broken, rammed into him, sending him flying across the battlefield. Ryo seemed uninjured, in fact, nothing was injured. He was surrounded by a bright white light, and you could hear he bones recracking into position.  
  
Higante stood up, surprised beyond belief.  
  
'Any Guardian with his power surely would have died after that beating, right?'  
  
"Wrong Higante, you miserable little puke. Have you not felt my power growing during our battle. I can reach levels far beyond that of ranger."  
  
Higante was thoroughly baffled when Ryo read his mind, only Guardians of knight level or higher could read a demon's mind.  
  
"You're bluffing, Guardian."  
  
"Oh I am, am I?"  
  
He was again consumed by the white wind. He had transformed. His white armor was now that of silver, with light blue engravings, which had also changed. His hair had now become silvery, and but his light blue eyes had remained the same. He chanted again, which resulted in his scimitar morphing once again, this time its hilt had changed.  
  
Higante was struck with shock.  
  
'This kid can reach knight level?!?!? How is it possible???'  
  
"YOU'RE TOAST!!!"  
  
Higante yelled out and launched an energy blast at Ryo, which hit head on, sending all sorts of debris flying, and knocking some of Ryo's friends of their feet. Higante jumped up into the air and chanted, creating several new golems.  
  
"GOLEMS!! Surround the area!!!"  
  
The twenty golems soon surrounded the large cloud of smoke. Higante then went all out. He released all sorts of attacks, causing explosion after deafening explosion. After a few minutes Higante floated to the ground, smirking, believing nothing had escaped.  
  
"Golems, kill the Clowmistress."  
  
Eriol and the others surrounded Sakura protectively, but they knew without their magic, the golems would easily overpower them. The golems launched themselves at the group, only to be knocked away by several large attacks. They all looked up to find Keroberos, Yue, Suppi, and Nakuru coming to join the battle. On the ground they could see Touya and Fujitaka launching attacks of their own. The six newcomers battled fiercely, but Touya and Fujitaka, not having any fighting experience at all except in martial arts quickly joined Syaoran on the disabled list. Kero and Suppi had no luck either, their energies were easily repelled by the brute powers of the golems. Yue and Nakuru lasted a little longer, but were soon immobilized. Higante began laughing once again.  
  
"Even the pathetic Chinese boy put up a better fight than that!!!" He spat at them. "Without the Guardian here you have no defense against my golems."  
  
As if on cue, something shot out of the smoke that still hung around where Higante blasted Ryo. The light shot at each golem, knocking each one with a loud crack, causing each one of them to eventually crumble. Higante, in the meantime, was watching with anger, frustration, and fear.  
  
'That Guardian survived my attack?? But I threw everything I had at him. There is no possible way that he could have survived!!'  
  
He tore himself from his own thoughts and released one humongous energy beam, only to find that it had been easily deflected by Ryo.  
  
Higante yelled out in apparent aggravation. Then he launched an energy bomb at Ryo, which was stopped.  
  
"How's this for toast Higante? Ever had toast that wrapped its hands around your scrawny little neck then popped your head off like a bottled cap?? Huh?"  
  
Ryo then launched the energy bomb into the atmosphere.  
  
"HOW?? WHEN?? HOW DID YOU GET SO MUCH POWER???"  
  
Ryo said nothing.  
  
"ANSWER ME BOY, OR YOU SHALL SOON JOIN YOUR FRIEND XIAO LANG!!!"  
  
Ryo gritted his teeth, then attacked, his yell seething with rage and anger.  
  
Higante could not block any of Ryo's attacks, and sustained a huge amount of damage before landing a couple yards away. He stood up, his eyes wide with fear and astonishment.  
  
Ryo finally spoke out to him "You'll pay for what you did to Syaoran."  
  
"You can't. you wouldn't.Guardians don't kill!!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Watch me."  
  
Ryo teleported in front of Higante, who had only enough time to register the fact that Ryo was suddenly and unexpectedly in front of him, probably to kill him. Ryo lifted his palm up and yelled  
  
"kabangisan ng kaiikasan!!!"  
  
Higante screamed in agony and terror as a rainbow like beam of energy erupted from Ryo palm, first engulfing then vaporizing the demon.  
  
Sakura and the others looked on in amazement, where 16 of them had failed, Ryo had succeeded. After registering that he was the victor, Ryo promptly flew down to the group, who could only look at him with amazement. He quickly healed the four guardians, Fujitaka, and Touya, but when attempted to heal Syaoran something went wrong.  
  
"Why isn't Syaoran healing Ryo?" Sakura asked  
  
"His wounds are too severe for me to heal, I need to make a potion for him. We need to get to my house immediately."  
  
Ryo picked up Syaoran carefully, being sure not to aggravate his wounds, then floated, making Sakura and the others float as well. Then they sped off, towards an unknown destination. The flight only took a few minutes, three at the most, but it seemed as if the traveled for several hundred miles.  
  
"Tokuno island" Fujitaka, said, recognizing the surroundings.  
  
They were once again surprised, once they realized they had flown over 600 miles in a matter of minutes. They soon came in view of a house, nestled in the forest. It had a fence surrounding the back.  
  
"Quickly, inside."  
  
Ryo ushered everyone inside the house. The house was simple, but very warm and inviting. It had a small kitchen and dining area. It had several rooms upstairs and down, one containing a TV and entertainment system, however, everyone was too concerned about Syaoran to care. Carrying Syaoran cautiously, he led the outside, walking past a beautiful garden to a small building, which they all saw had some shield over it. Ryo carefully hnded Syaoran to Eriol, then walked to a small podium and waved his hand in front of it.  
  
"Ryo Akura Yamamoto, commander of the eastern armies of the Guardian Force, commands thee to allow my friends and me to pass."  
  
The shield surrounding the house disappeared.  
  
"Hurry, there is not much time."  
  
To the right there was a large, extensive library. They walked past it revealing a large laboratory, the walls filled with strange substances. Past looked like what seemed to be a rather large dojo. Ryo steered everyone into the lab.  
  
"Put Syaoran on the table."  
  
Eriol did so with the utmost care. Ryo quickly and expertly began pulling materials and items of the shelves, using telekinesis. He meticulously poured the ingredients into a beaker, measuring each amount carefully. Eriol, knowing how hard it is to concentrate with people in the room, directed everyone into a small place with comfortable sofas. There they waited for about an hour, when Ryo came out of the laboratory. When he did so, Sakura immediately stood up.  
  
"Will he be alright Ryo?"  
  
"He will be fine Sakura, his wounds have already begun to heal, but it will take at least another hour before he can even open his eyes."  
  
Fujitaka and Eriol both glanced at him with looks that just seemed to say 'Explain'.  
  
"But right now," Ryo said, "I do believe I have some explaining to do."  
  
(A/N Aaaaaahhh, another long explanation for my readers)  
  
"I was abandoned as a child, my parents, although of Guardian descent, were killed in a marketplace, by two assassins. My mother hid me away before joining my father in battle."  
  
"How do you know?" Rika asked  
  
"My master, Master Shamuura, told me, and she was my aunt."  
  
"Explain more about the Guardians Ryo, Eriol told us something about them but I think we would like to know more." Sakura said  
  
Ryo smiled at her, "The Guardian Force is a secret organization that was formed to protect the Earth from evil threats. It was established long before any sort of government or state existed. The first Guardians decreed that only those whose potential was already opened could be trained. The first group, the Nangunguna as they are called, set out on their own, finding and training those that showed potential."  
  
"How could they tell which ones were to be trained or not?" Naoko inquired  
  
"A person that can be trained in the Guardian force shows great psychic potential. Our psychic powers, telekinesis, telepathy, psycho kinesis, they are what set us apart. We can use these powers in different ways as well, for instance, one can use these powers to heal augment their own strengths, or even control weather. Even though all Guardians have the capacity for these so-called special psychic powers, most can only implement one in their life. I myself can only augment my strength effectively. Although I can heal and can control some things about nature, I cannot do them effectively as I can augmentation."  
  
"But what can all Guardians do? Can you guys read minds and all that?"  
  
"Yes, all Guardians must have telepathy and telekinesis in order to pass the Master trials, in which an apprentice becomes a master, and thus gaining authority in the Guardian Force and the right to take an apprentice."  
  
"Are you a master Ryo?" Chiharu asked  
  
"Yes, I passed the trials when I was twelve."  
  
"The youngest ever I think" Eriol added  
  
Ryo considered telling them more about himself for moment, about why he was ordained so young, but decided against it for some reason.  
  
"You've been keeping up with our news, have you?"  
  
"I like to check up on my allies once in while, we are going to need them."  
  
"Indeed Eriol."  
  
"Why are you getting involved now, I mean I think we can handle it." Shen said, while the others just stared at him, not believing he said such a stupid thing.  
  
"I've seen what you can do, and although you all have determination, you just don't have the right training to be able to deal with them. The Guardian Council has not sent me here officially so to speak. I am here only to investigate whether this threat is real, and if it is only to help the Clowmistress to deal with it and not to get directly involved. I think I blew that on though."  
  
"Why wouldn't the Council not want to get involved, I mean they were the ones watching over the portals to the limbo where they were all trapped." Eriol stated.  
  
"Because they Guardians protecting the portal defected to the side of evil. If it were ever to leak out that some Guardians had left the Force, there would be an uproar in the magical community, probably demanding a test of the loyalty of every Guardian immediately. This would undoubtedly hinder our abilities to protect the Earth and to deal with Mangkukulam properly. An investigation is under way, but in the meantime the Force can't launch any major campaign right now, it would just attract too much attention. I am here mainly of my own accord though, because Syaoran has been a good friend to me, almost like a brother, and seeing as he is in love with Sakura, I knew once he got wind of the evil he would do something. I saw it as a perfect opportunity to protect both my best friend and the Clowmistress, I couldn't let the Council send someone else to do it."  
  
"The Council considered sending someone else, but you're the best!!" Eriol exclaimed  
  
"They wanted to send me, but they thought I would be too emotionally attached to be able to keep my head straight. I finally convinced them in the end though."  
  
Ryo saw Meilin walk out of the room, and raised an eyebrow curiously.  
  
"Who is this guy that has been attacking Sakura?" Yamazaki asked  
  
"Eriol will explain." He said as he got up, nodding to Eriol, who instantly understood.  
  
"Well, Mangkukulam was." Eriol launched into the lengthy explanation of Mangkukulam, the Great War, and all the other details, while Ryo followed his beloved into the garden.  
  
~*****~  
  
"MEILIN!! Meilin wait up!!"  
  
Meilin just kept on walking, ignoring Ryo's calls. He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, but she just jerked away from his grip and ran. Ryo ran after her and grabbed her again, this time holding on tight enough so she couldn't escape.  
  
"Meilin tell me what's wrong" Ryo said, his voice full of concern  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was ordered not to Meilin"  
  
"Not then, but when we first met!! Five years ago!!"  
  
"It just wasn't relevant at the time." He said, looking down into her eyes.  
  
"Maybe not then, but how about when we started going out??"  
  
"I just couldn't Meilin, I'm supposed to keep it a secret"  
  
"Even from me?? The on you're supposed to love?"  
  
He loosened his grip on her and she again jerked away, stomping off. She stopped at a cliff, looking down at the beautiful forest. Ryo crept up next to her, unnoticed.  
  
"But I do love you Meilin, I love you with all my heart."  
  
Meilin was unresponsive.  
  
"I'm sorry I never told you, I really am, but I couldn't tell you."  
  
"Why not?" she whispered  
  
"The council would have erased your entire memory of me, and probably mine too, I just couldn't stand not to be able to see you, even if only in my thoughts and dreams."  
  
It took Meilin a couple moments to take on the full meaning of what he just said. She looked into his light blue eyes looking for any sign of deceit or lie, but his eyes showed nothing but love and sincerity. She knew he was telling her nothing but the absolute truth. She gave him a small smile, which grew when he drew her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"I'm sorry about the way I reacted Ryo, I guess I'm just a little scared about all this, Syaoran being hurt, an evil guy hunting down Sakura."  
  
"It's okay Meilin, I should've told you when I arrived in Japan, out of reach from the Council. Don't worry Meilin, we'll figure this out, I promise to do my best to protect and prepare all of you for what is coming."  
  
Meilin looked up and smiled, then giving him another kiss. Ryo drew her close to him. Both peered up at the stars, as if trying to read the near future.  
  
  
  
  
  
WELL?????? SHOULD I HAVE PROVIDED MORE OF RYO'S HISTORY?? DON'T WORRY, IF YOU WERE DISSAPOINTED MORE OF HIS BACKGROUND IS GOING TO BE REVEALED IN LATER CHAPTERS!!!! ANYWAYS.Did Ryo's potion work? Will Syaoran ever get better? When will Ryo start training them? Who will Mangkukulam send to kill Sakura next? These answers and more in Chapter seven of HE HAS RETURNED!!!  
  
Thanks to all those who keep reading and reviewing my story, most of all Zenin and Evening Star, also Terra!!!  
  
  
  
After spending my free period working on this chapter the least you guys can do is review!!!  
  
PLEASE???? OR ELSE-  
  
ANYONE THAT DOES NOT REVIEW Shall have a cursed life He/she will become a pile of poo  
  
And will have a maggot as a husband/wife  
  
NOW REVIEW BEFORE I CURSE YOU!!!!!  
  
Okay forget that threat, just review please, pretty please??? 


	7. It's All Fun and Games

The seventh of chapter of my story is now posted!! Ryo has gone of to the hidden Sanctuary of the Guardians, but in the meantime Syaoran and the guys have a little tournament in his dojo!! What happens when they return to school the next day?? And what's this? Syaoran going shopping?? What problems will Sakura and her friends encounter the week of her birthday????  
  
It also looks like I failed to mention in other chapter that everyone close to Sakura knows about her and the Clow cards. I case you didn't get the gist already.  
  
I would personally like to thank Terra, Zenin, and Evening Star for keeping me interested in this.  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Seven- It's All Fun and Games  
  
After about two hours, Syaoran's injuries had healed. He finally woke up about twenty minutes later and was escorted back to the main house. Ryo insisted everyone stay at his hidden refuge for the rest of the night, saying it would be too dangerous right now to go back to Tomeoda. He had managed to conjure up sixteen more beds out of nowhere, and was about to prepare dinner for everyone.  
  
"Ryo, really, you have been so hospitable towards, us" Fujitaka started  
  
"At least let us help you prepare dinner" Syaoran finished for him  
  
"I couldn't, you're all my guests"  
  
"We don't want you to be doing all the work for us," Tomoyo said, "I mean you saved all of our lives, are protecting us by letting us stay here, gave us nice comfortable beds to rest in, and you won't let us help you cook dinner?"  
  
Ryo looked at the eleven faces in front of him, eager to assist him. He sweat-dropped when he thought of how funny they looked, asking to help cook.  
  
"Go sit down on those nice comfy couches and let us make dinner." Fujitaka said, pushing Ryo out of his own kitchen, "Touya and I will be finished making dinner in no time. You deserve to rest."  
  
Ryo finally gave in and walked over to the sofa, sitting down. Meilin plopped down next him, snuggling close. Her entry was followed by Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol, Yamazaki and Chiharu, Naoko and Shen, and Rika and the four guardians. Yue transformed into Yukito and sat himself next to Rika, who started blushing. (A/N Do I sense some sparks??? Wait I know whats gonna happen!! That's for you to guess!). Everyone was chatting about different things, not even watching the television, when Shen brought up something everyone wanted to know.  
  
"What do we do tomorrow Ryo?" Shen asked  
  
"I need to leave in the morning and visit the Guardian Council to discuss some things. I will be back in the afternoon then tell you what's going on."  
  
"Well what do we do?"  
  
"I'll unlock my training house in the back so you can use it."  
  
"That would be great! I haven't exercised in while." Yamazaki said  
  
"I think the field behind the training area is fairly large as well, you can use it to brush up on your soccer skills while I'm out. The soccer ball is in the closet over there."  
  
"Great!" Syaoran said.  
  
"Can I go with you to the Guardian Council?" Meilin asked  
  
"I'm sorry Meilin, you can't", Ryo said, looking at Meilin, starting to regret what he said. "I have to discuss classified matters with them, you can't be there, but don't worry, I'll be back in the afternoon."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"EVERYONE!! DINNER'S READY!!!" Fujitaka yelled out  
  
While everyone was registering the information Yukito had already dashed out of the room in superhuman speed. Everyone sweat-dropped when they found him waiting at the table for the food. Ryo had brought in a table from his training house so everyone could eat together.  
  
"This is great Fujitaka-san!! I'm very glad you convinced me to let you cook!" Ryo said appreciatively  
  
"Thank you Ryo." Fujitaka responded  
  
Everyone had finished their meals, but Ryo had insisted on cleaning up himself, threatening to use his powers on them if they didn't leave voluntarily. However, it was Meilin that forced him to let them help again, using her womanly charm against him.  
  
Meilin was brushing up against him, giving him the sad puppy dog eyes, but Ryo still, but reluctantly resisted. Meilin then added the quivering bottom lip, making Ryo give in. He threw his arms up in defeat.  
  
"How can I resist that look?!?!"  
  
Meilin smiled happily then called everyone to help, giving him a kiss on the lips. Ryo deepened the kiss, and proceeded to wrap his arms around her slender waist. Meilin wrapped one arm around his neck but let the other wander down, stroking his muscular back, then pinching his well-toned butt. At this point everyone that was standing there started either saying Way to go Ryo, Get a room, or KAWAII!!!  
  
"You two are getting a little intimate aren't you? Why don't you guys get a room?"  
  
Ryo smirked at him, "Good idea Syaoran, why don't you clean the dishes while I sweep my princess of her feet."  
  
Ryo then proceeded to pick up Meilin then carried her to his room.  
  
"Good going Syaoran, now we have to do the dishes," Yamazaki said  
  
"Calm down Yamazaki, they're only dishes. Anyway I think it's the least we can do for Ryo." Chiharu said  
  
Everyone agreed and began the cleaning process.  
  
~*****~  
  
Meilin, while in the arms of her beloved, was kissing him passionately. He set her down on his bed then walked away.  
  
"Ryo, where are you going?"  
  
No response came, but instead he walked out of the closet, carrying a velvet box.  
  
"Meilin honey," Ryo began, "I've loved you ever since I laid eyes on you, when Syaoran introduced us. I knew you were the right one for me." Ryo took in a deep breath "You don't have to decide right now, and I know we're both a little young, but will you marry me?"  
  
Meilin was speechless. Here he was, the most perfect guy any girl could want, asking her if she would let him be hers forever, to protect her, comfort her, and love her. But so early? There was only one choice.  
  
She looked up, awakened from her thoughts, seeing a distressed Ryo who was very interested in the plush rug beneath him. Meilin smiled and lifted up his chin, taking him into a deep kiss.  
  
"You think I would ever refuse a question like that Ryo? Of course I will marry you."  
  
Ryo's once distressed face lit up, and he smiled. He swept up Meilin once again and drew her into a loving kiss, and headed for the door.  
  
(A/N Just for everyone Sakura and company are all 17, Sakura is about to turn 18. Ryo, Syaoran, Eriol, and Meilin are 18. They are all seniors. If I wrote otherwise in a previous chapter than this is a correction.) ~*****~  
  
Everyone's heads perked up, they could feel to auras dancing around excitedly. Just then, the door to Ryo's burst open.  
  
"I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!"  
  
This statement was greeted by several different reactions. When Ryo put Meilin down and jumped down the stairs hand-in-hand with her he was greeted by a pat on the back from all the guys. Meilin was quickly surrounded by her girlfriends, all of which were saying things like Kawaii and when's the wedding?  
  
The rest of the night was filled with excitement centered mostly around the newly engaged couple.  
  
~*****~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST TRACK OF THEM YOU INCOMPETENT FOOL!!!" Mangkukulam yelled out.  
  
The servant who was unlucky enough to tell the dark magician this was actually peeing his pants.  
  
"I'mm so, so so.sorry my lo.lord, but they were heading so.south from japan, when we lo.lost them," He said, trembling with fear, all the while you could hear the dripping of urine coming from him.  
  
Other warriors and servants were amused by this, and pitied the fool. Mangkukulam waved him off, but before he turned around Mangkukulam blasted him, leaving a pile of dust in a puddle of pee.  
  
"someone clean this up" Mangkukulam ordered  
  
The black sorcerer walked to the balcony.  
  
"You musn't blame them my lord, they are only second-rate trackers after all." Demonyo Unawa said.  
  
"Those pathetic fools, how could they lose them?? I mean how can one lose sixteen powerful auras???"  
  
"The Guardian must have blocked them out."  
  
"That meddling pest. I want him removed from this equation Unawa. Immediately. Then kill the Clowmistress."  
  
"Yes my lord" Unawa said, before disappearing.  
  
~*****~  
  
~~ Ryo  
  
I woke up, my beloved next to me. I can't believe she accepted my proposal. I mean she deserves much more than me. Much more. I have to tell her the truth about me before the wedding. I might as well cook breakfast for them before I go.  
  
~~  
  
Ryo carefully left the bed, carefully so he wouldn't wake Meilin. He promptly and quietly traveled downstairs, not waking anyone else. He looked over to the living room, where he found that four beds were unoccupied. He saw that Sakura was sharing a bed with Syaoran, Tomoyo with Eriol, Naoko with Shen, and Chiharu with Yamazaki. He smiled when he thought about how they were all probably end up like Meilin and him. He cooked a quick breakfast for himself, then cooked a large breakfast for the others, making sure to cook a lot extra for Yukito. He scribbled down a note for Meilin then left the house.  
  
~*****~  
  
Syaoran was the first to wake up. He glanced at the clock on the wall, which read 9:00 AM. He walked to the kitchen surprised to find a full scale breakfast prepared for everyone, it was still hot, so he assumed Ryo had left only a little earlier. He woke up everyone. After regaining their bearings they all walked back to the dining room, then sweat-dropped and fell over anime-style when they found Yukito already prepared for eating, sitting at the spot where a large pile of food was sitting.  
  
"I was wondering when you guys would get here." More sweat-dropping and anime-style falling.  
  
Meilin walked over to the seat with a note. She read it aloud.  
  
Dear Meilin,  
  
I hope you guys like the breakfast I prepared. I left the dojo and library open if you guys want to use them. I also set up the soccer nets in the field behind the little house in the back. If you want, there is a lake east of my house. I believe I have something to make swimsuits somewhere inside my house Tomoyo, and there are extra swimsuits for the guys in my closet. Whatever you do, don't leave the island or go offshore. I should be back around 5:00. I love you all, especially you Meilin.  
  
Love  
  
Ryo  
  
"This was very nice of him." Sakura said as she took a seat next to Syaoran.  
  
"It really was" Tomoyo said  
  
"Well let's start the meal!" Yukito said, smiling  
  
More anime-style falling and sweat-dropping.  
  
~*****~  
  
Ryo walked through the beautifully adorned entrance halls of the Guardian Sanctuary. It was, in actuality, a large castle. It was built in a style unrecognizable, but you could see different styles in it. It had a pagoda look, combined with the traditional style of the European castle, along with certain Spanish aspects. It was very beautifully decorated with all sorts of plant life. He passed the statues of past Council leaders and walked to the front desk.  
  
"Master Yamamoto, you are here for your appointment no doubt?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Very well, go on in."  
  
He passed by two Guardian watchmen into a large council chamber. Twelve men dressed in silver robes, much like the white robes Ryo was wearing, were the highest ranked Guardians of the Force, the twelve Councilmen. Their silver robes represented their position in the Force almost as much as their age did.  
  
"Master Yamamoto, welcome back, you are here to discuss your mission no doubt." Said Master Lakas, the most powerful and the leader of the Guardian Council.  
  
"I require the use of my battalion after next week." Ryo said  
  
"Why? You know we can't launch any major operations right now. It would draw too much." Master Lee said  
  
"Attention? I know, but I only need three squads, then I need the rest on- call."  
  
"Again, we ask what for?" Master Shenpo inquired  
  
"I am going to transfer Sakura and her friends to Hong Kong, with the Li clan. It has become too dangerous to keep them in Japan. Mangkukulam's followers have been attacking almost everyday since his escape."  
  
"But is she any safer at the Li clan?" Master Abu Qwafi asked  
  
"I believe it will be safer for them there. I have already contacted the LI clan, requesting their assistance. It will be more secure for her, since the magicians there have great power and experience."  
  
"But the magicians of the Li clan could become corrupt, some might already have become swayed by Mangkukulam's influence and may already be on his side." Master Smith said  
  
"Then where do you suggest we keep her? Here, at the Sanctuary? That is no more safer than in Japan. Once Mangkukulam gets wind the Clowmistress is at the home base of the Guardians I have no doubts he will launch a full scale attack. Right now, can we survive one? With several of the main armies scattered across the globe dealing with frequent attacks from Mangkukulam's forces, and only a few of the special battalions ready to go, we cannot put up any sort of good defense, not to mention a successful counter-assault. Once he gets past the Guardians he can take on the Clowmistress, a fight he will undoubtedly win. Take out two birds with one stone. With the rest of the Guardian force in disarray, and the only person that potentially has enough power to stop him gone there will nothing stopping him from taking over the world."  
  
"Indeed, you are correct in your analysis, Master Yamamoto, I agree that the Clowmistress should be kept at the Li clan." Master Lakas said.  
  
"But what about all the problems involved, like her schooling, and their families?" Master Gaea asked  
  
"I have already taken care of it. They are all participating in a year long exchange program, and Syaoran and Meilin are going back home due to family problems. The school has already signed the papers, as have their parents. Sakura's family is not a problem, they are moving temporarily to Hong Kong, because of Fujitaka-san's job."  
  
"But what about transport?" Master Raphael asked  
  
"That is why I need my battalion involved. I will separate them into two groups. Sakura, Touya, Fujitaka, Meilin and Syaoran in one group and the rest in another. Each of these two groups will be escorted by their own squad. A third squad will be patrolling their routes, making sure it is clear. The rest of my battalion shall be on-call, ready to deploy if any problem should arise."  
  
"Why are bringing all of them, shouldn't you only need to bring the Clowmistress?" Master Piccard asked  
  
"My spies have reported that Mangkukulam intends to kill all of the people that had interfered, that includes her family and friends. I cannot simply leave them to be tortured then murdered."  
  
"What about her friends' families?" Master Blackthorn said  
  
"I have several agents watching and guarding their homes. If I find that they have become targets I will be forced to evacuate them as well."  
  
"But why the Li clan? Why not another organization, like the Medjiah or the Mages of Dalaran?" Master Psi asked  
  
"Sakura will feel more comfortable in the environment Li Yelan can provide. I also require the seclusion, so I can train them all properly. The Dalaran Mages, although more trustworthy than the Li clan, are in a far too open area. The Medjiah are just scary, even if they would do a better job of protecting Sakura."  
  
"Why not keep them at your island?" Master Crystal asked  
  
"Then the schooling problem arises."  
  
"You have thought this out carefully Master Yamamoto." Master Schwarzkopf said  
  
"It is my mission sir, to protect the Clowmistress and her friends at all costs. I shall accomplish it." Ryo said bowing.  
  
"Indeed, then it is settled. You may use your battalion on this part of the mission Master Yamamoto." Master Lakas said.  
  
"Thank you Master" Ryo replied, walking out of the chamber.  
  
~*****~  
  
The group of teenagers decided to hang out, down by the inland lake near Ryo's haven. The water was absolutely beautiful and crystal clear. The only problem was that none of them had brought their swimming clothes. Somehow, Tomoyo was able to find materials, enough to make the girls' swimsuits. Syaoran was able to find extra swimming clothes for the guys in Ryo's closet.  
  
"I feel real bad nicking his clothes." Syaoran said  
  
"But did you see the note he left us?" Shen asked  
  
"What note?" Eriol questioned  
  
"It said they were gifts from him, look"  
  
Shen showed them the note left on Ryo's dresser. It read that the swimsuits were theirs to keep. It was surprising since these swimsuits were very expensive, they were purchased at Abercrombie & Fitch, Tommy Hilfiger, Nautica, and American Eagle.  
  
"He didn't need to spend that much on us though." Yamazaki  
  
"We might as well go downstairs and meet the girls." Syaoran said  
  
All four of the guys traveled downstairs to meet the five girls. When they got their all of their mouths dropped to the ground. Tomoyo had, against Touya's wishes, created rather revealing bikinis for all of them. All four of them, as a result, almost fainted, and Syaoran came out with a nosebleed. Tomoyo and the girls giggled when they saw the guys' reactions.  
  
"Yukito, Touya, Ryo left some swimsuits for you too." Syaoran said  
  
"I'm going!! I have to make sure that gaki doesn't make a move on Sakura!!!" Touya said, dashing upstairs  
  
"I might as well go too." Yukito said.  
  
"I'm going to come later, bring you guys some food to eat. I want to check out his library, he told me he has some interesting articles on ancient artifacts." Fujitaka noted  
  
The group waited For about ten minutes, until Touya and Yukito came downstairs again, dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Have fun!! I'll be there around four!!" Fujitaka called to the retreating group.  
  
~*****~  
  
The group had not expected to find the lake that easily. When they did though, it was breathtaking. The sand on its shores was absolutely perfect, neither to fine nor too grainy. The water was absolutely crystal clear, and the it was beautifully complimented with a small waterfall on the west side, towards the house.  
  
"I'm soooo envious that Ryo lives here!" Tomoyo squealed. "It's so pretty!!"  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Yamazaki and Chiharu were the first to venture into the water, but it was only voluntary for Yamazaki, who had thrown Chiharu into the cool refreshing water. Chiharu was expecting it to be freezing, but it was the perfect temperature, cool enough that you could get used to it in a few moments.  
  
"Come on in guys!! The water's great!!" Chiharu and Yamazaki called out.  
  
The teenage group ventured into the water, forgetting about their troubles for a day. For one of them in their ranks however, the logistical problem of protecting the Clowmistress was getting a little stressful.  
  
~*****~  
  
"COMMANDER, HAVE THE SQUADS BEEN ASSEMBLED YET???" Ryo called out  
  
"Not yet sir! The alpha squad is still getting their group together!" The commander called out.  
  
Several veins began popping out of Ryo's head. He had called the lieutenants of his battalion squads an hour ago, requesting they assemble immediately. After five hours of preparation and planning, his stress had reached its braking point. Ryo was known for keeping a cool head, and was one of the calmer battalion commanders, but this past week had just made his head boil. When he heard that his orders hadn't been carried out yet he just exploded.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!! I CALLED OVER AN HOUR AGO!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THEY ARE NOT ASSEMBLED YET???"  
  
The commander was surprised at Ryo's outburst; none of them had ever seen him this angry.  
  
"They should be here in about five minutes sir."  
  
"THEY SHOULD HAVE BEEN HERE AN HOUR AGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I'm sorry sir it's just that."  
  
"Once Mangkukulam finds them you damn well better be sorry!! It won't take long for him to realize what island Sakura is hidden on!!"  
  
"SIR, The alpha squad has just arrived!"  
  
"It's about bloody time, Okay commanders you have your orders. This operation should take no longer than one day. Any longer and Mangkukulam will notice the movement, got it?"  
  
"SIR!" The 15 commanders said at the same time, saluting  
  
"Good, let's move out." Ryo said  
  
Two groups were heading towards the island, including Ryo. A third began patrolling the skies, making sure the path for the Clowmistress was clear. A fourth group was heading back to the Tomeoda airport, to pick up all of their belongings. The other eleven groups went to the Japanese Guardian base, ready to move out at Ryo's orders.  
  
Ryo's head was just filled with thoughts.  
  
'I hope we can get them to Hong Kong safely, before we face Mangkukulam or his stronger followers I must train Sakura.'  
  
The large group of angel-like warriors headed towards Ryo's small island.  
  
~*****~  
  
'So they are transporting them to Hong Kong, away from master's home.' Unawa said, as he watched Ryo and his battalion move out.  
  
'Smart move Guardian, excellent strategy, but you'll need to be one more step ahead to fool me'  
  
"Death Knights!! Assemble at our Chinese fortress! Dark Gryphons! Attack at once!"  
  
Several cloaked figures nodded and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"I, unlike my unfortunate brothers, like to toy with my prey before I kill them." Unawa said, as he let out an evil laugh, on that resounded into the hearts and minds of our heroes.  
  
~*****~  
  
The large group of teenagers, sunbathing on the sandy beach of Ryo's private island, could not help but feel a sense of foreboding. They looked at each other warily then looked to the sky, surprised at what they saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
FINALLY!! Not what I expected, but I don't think it was that bad.tell me if you think otherwise!!!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I again would like to acknowledge the support of three people, Evening Star, Zenin and Terra, all three of whom have followed my advice and REVIEWED!! Thanks!!!!  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
  
Thank you. Now REVIEW!!!! 


	8. Until Someone Gets Hurt

Well, after a serious bout of writer's block, and not posting for several days, a week I believe, I decided to get the eighth chapter out nice and quick. Thanks to all those kind enough to review my story!!  
  
I don't own anything Clamp has made So please don't try and sue Anyway if you did, you wouldn't get paid Enough of disclaimers! Time to meet the CCS crew!!  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
  
  
He Has Returned  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight- Until Someone Gets Hurt  
  
  
  
  
  
It looked like their fun was over; they saw hundreds of strange eagle-like creatures flying through the air at incredible speeds, apparently attempting to get through something. The creatures had human, or maybe humanlike, creatures on their backs, all of who were holding electrified war hammers, and throwing them at an invisible wall. As soon as these thunder hammers hit another would form in their hands.  
  
"EVERYONE BACK TO THE HOUSE!!!" Eriol shouted urgently  
  
Everyone complied, not bothering to pick up his or her stuff. However, as soon as they left the flying warriors broke through the barrier and rushed towards their targets. These riders quickly surrounded them, cutting off their path. Eriol sent an energy blast through the trees, creating a makeshift path, one that was wisely followed. But fate was not on their side. After following the path for several minutes it had lead them to the edge of a cliff. The riders stepped off the bird-like monsters they were riding. They were trapped. Syaoran let out a growl of frustration. He quickly turned around and stepped in front of everyone, sword in hand. Eriol stood next to him, calling forth his magical staff. Behind them, Yamazaki, Shen, Meilin, and Tomoyo had taken fighting stances. The rest formed a protective circle around Sakura. She struggled to get in front, next to Syaoran, but her friends and family would not allow her. Their attackers smirked when Syaoran spoke out.  
  
"If you want her, come and get her."  
  
Placing his palms together, he let loose a fiery stream of magical flame. It was a second away from striking its target when the rider threw his hammer against the attack, completely disintegrating it. The riders' smirk vanished when Syaoran pulled out an ofuda. They even took a step back. Syaoran and the group were slightly puzzled, seeing as how their opponents clearly had the upper hand, that is, until they turned around.  
  
"Whoa"  
  
There were hundreds of fighters, just like Ryo, all wearing white or silver armor, holding a special shield. They all had swords drawn, ready to strike at the attackers. Ryo was leading them, holding his scimitar out in front. He put it down then raised his hand, letting loose a blast that vaporized the first line of enemies. The battle had begun. The riders charged at the Guardians, resulting in a huge spectacle of white energy beams versus lightning attacks. A group had landed next to everyone, and without a word carried Sakura and the others away from the battle.  
  
"Ryo, what are those things?" Syaoran called out  
  
"Those are Gryphon Riders, deadly warriors of Demonyo Unawa. We sensed them as soon as we left the Guardian Sanctuary."  
  
"Where are we going?" Eriol asked  
  
"To Hong Kong, to the Li clan."  
  
Meilin and Syaoran both looked surprised about this.  
  
"But what about our stuff, and all the things we left behind in Japan?" Chiharu asked next  
  
"They are already in Hong Kong by now, I covered for you, saying the Kinimotos were moving due to Fujitaka-san's job, and the rest of you were part of a year long group foreign exchange program."  
  
"What about our families?" Shen asked  
  
"They have already been informed, and since they have no knowledge of any of this, they will be safe, for the time being."  
  
The rest of the Guardians had joined them, but it looked as if they had been severely harassed. In front of them, another group of beaten up Guardians joined them, among them included Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero.  
  
"Sir, there are too many, they overpowered us." One of Ryo's subordinates told him, flying up  
  
"Don't you think I know that?"  
  
Ryo's men followed behind as fast as they could, and, from time to time, would launch an energy attack behind them.  
  
"What should we do sir?" Another Guardian asked  
  
Ryo concentrated, going over every possibility.  
  
"Learner Arojo. Go ahead of us. Contact every base within twenty miles of our route. Tell them they to launch reinforcements immediately."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
~*****~  
  
"Lord Unawa, our Gryphons are successful in harassing Ryo and his battalion."  
  
"It is not over yet general. He has a sharp mind. The only reason we have been this successful is because he has not yet fully participated in the battle."  
  
"Yes Sir. Shall I send the Gryphons reinforcements?"  
  
"Yes. Have them drive them south, away from Hong Kong. Get the current Gryphons to keep them changing course, it will be harder for them attain help."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
'You may have a quick mind Guardian, but mine is quicker.'  
  
~*****~  
  
The large group of Guardians and magicians were flying as fast as they could, but were hindered by the attackers that still followed them. It was extremely difficult for them to stay on course. Then the unthinkable. Reinforcements.  
  
For the enemy.  
  
"Oh shit." Syaoran said, looking ahead.  
  
"DAMNIT!!!" Ryo yelled  
  
The group of Guardians had dwindled from nearly sixty to just twenty five.  
  
"We should land, perhaps we can lose them in the forest!" Eriol suggested to Ryo.  
  
"One problem- We're still twenty miles from shore!!!"  
  
"Let's do this, Kero, carry Touya, Suppi, carry my dad and Meilin. Syaoran carries Yamazaki, Eriol carries Shen, Yue carries Rika, Nakuru carries Naoko and I'll carry Tomoyo. That'll free up you and seven other Guardians." Sakura said  
  
(A/N- Sakura, Syaoran, and Eriol can fly)  
  
"Good idea Sakura." Ryo said  
  
They set their plan into action, performing very dangerous maneuvers; one slip and it could be the end of their friends. Ryo gave Meilin a quick kiss before setting her down on Suppi.  
  
"You guys head over to shore as fast as you can!! The Guardians and I will rendezvous with you in Hong Kong." Ryo yelled as he flew with them, "Make sure you keep your auras suppressed and keep a low profile. Once you get to Hong Kong immediately go to the Grand Hyatt, two Guardians and Li Yelan will be waiting for you in the lobby. Good Luck."  
  
"Good luck Ryo" They all said  
  
Sakura and the others waved as Ryo and the other Guardians split, one group heading towards the Gryphons in front, and the others taking care of things behind them.  
  
~~ Ryo  
  
I can't believe I just did what I did. I have just taken twenty-five men on a suicide mission. I doubt we can pull this off. The only way we can survive is if my apprentice gets our reinforcements on time  
  
~~  
  
~~Meilin  
  
I just kept looking at my fiancée until we couldn't see them anymore. As soon as we left him I had a bad feeling, like he was going to die or something. But I have to have faith in him. He is the most powerful Guardian after all.  
  
~~  
  
The group of magicians landed right on the Chinese shore south of Hong Kong unnoticed. They all quickly transformed to make themselves less conspicuous. Kero and Suppi immediately went to their "stuffed animal" mode. Nakuru and Yue returned to their human forms. Syaoran, Sakura, and Eriol transformed out of their magician's clothing. They all suppressed their auras and started to make their way to the city. They were all very cautious, they spoke to no one, and found their way to the Grand Hyatt Hotel, led by Syaoran and Meilin. They looked around the lobby and were met by Li Yelan and two men, one very old and wrinkly, the other looking relatively young.  
  
"We are glad to see that you have arrived safely. Ryo has protected you well." The old men said, "I am Master Lakas, head of the Guardian Council, and this is Master Lee."  
  
"We must get you all to our mansion immediately. Your belongings are already there." Yelan said, ushering them out of the hotel lobby and into two limos.  
  
~*****~  
  
The limos were being escorted by several black hummers. The horrible Hong Kong traffic just seemed to clear for the convoy.  
  
"Where are Ryo and the other Guardians?" Syaoran asked the two Guardians, but no answer came.  
  
~*****~  
  
The battle between good versus evil raged on. The five hundred or so Gryphon force had shrunken to less than three hundred, mostly due to the handiwork of Ryo. Ryo's own force however also dropped, falling from the measly twenty-five it was to only twelve.  
  
"SHIT!" Ryo yelled, getting out of the way of five attacks just in time. He returned fire, but could only hit one of the Gryphons. He reviewed the battle, but unfortunately, most of his men had fallen. It was undisputed that they were the most well trained troops of the Guardian Force, but against over three hundred enemies, not even the council could hold their ground. They formed a small circle, shielding each other against attacks, only having a few precious seconds to launch their own.  
  
"SIR, REINFORCEMENTS ARE ON THEIR WAY!!" One of his commanders yelled.  
  
Ryo looked to the east and smiled when he saw the remainder of his battalion, the famed Archangel battalion, and four other battalions, a force that totaled over five hundred men hurtling towards them, with his apprentice, Learner Arojo, in the lead. The Gryphons, knowing that they were now outnumbered and outclassed, turned an ran for it, leaving behind several hundred Guardians.  
  
Ryo cheered alongside his men.  
  
~*****~  
  
"The Guardians have won their battle." Master Lakas stated, sensing the Guardians cheering.  
  
"But not without some losses." Master Lee said solemnly  
  
Everyone in the limo looked fearful, especially Meilin and Syaoran, afraid that Ryo had perished in the fight.  
  
[[Master Lakas, we were successful in holding back the Gryphons, tell my friends I shall join them at the Li mansion in four days]] Ryo communicated telepathically  
  
[[Good work as always Ryo, I shall be sure to inform your friends.]]  
  
"Ryo is alright," Master Lakas assured," In fact he has told me to inform you of his arrival in four days time"  
  
"Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
~*****~  
  
"DAMN!! HOW COULD YOU LET THEM ATTAIN REINFORCEMENTS?!?" Unawa yelled at his commander  
  
"Lord, Ryo was just too powerful. I doubt he even showed his true power yet." the commander said, shaking  
  
"No matter. I have accomplished what I wanted, with Ryo out of the picture for a few days, the Clowmistress and her friends shall crumple beneath my might."  
  
~*****~  
  
The convoy arrived at the Li mansion unscathed. Master Lakas and Master Lee had to leave because of important business, but they left behind a small number of Guardians to help guard the mansion.  
  
"Be careful Clowmistress," Master Lakas warned," Mangkukulam's men are very powerful, they have much experience fighting in wars. You must be wary, and expect the unexpected."  
  
Sakura had a hard time processing his advice, but it sank in eventually.  
  
"I ask all of you to help keep an eye out for her." Master Lee said to the rest of them  
  
They all nodded and Syaoran put his arm around Sakura's waist pulling her closer to him.  
  
"I wouldn't let anything happen to her." Syaoran said  
  
"I have no doubt you will do everything in your power to keep her alive." Master Lakas said. "Ryo will arrive in four days, he just needs to finish an after-battle analysis."  
  
The group nodded, then after a last set of goodbyes, the two Guardians telerported.  
  
~*****~  
  
The group seperated into their rooms, all of which were seperated. Touya had made loud arguments that Syaoran should be kept in a seperate house in Brazil, but to no avail, Syaoran's room ended up next to Sakura's. They all laughed when Touya tried to kick Tomoyo out of her room, which was on the other side of Sakura's. They laughed again when she had to resort to hitting him with her trusty camera to shut up.  
  
"Serves you right Touya," Tomoyo said, standing over him with a camera, "You better not try and stop any kawaii moments between any of the couples or I'll hit you so hard you're the one who will be wishing he lived in Brazil."  
  
Touya crawled away to his own room, cursing and clutching the large bump that had formed on his head.  
  
~*****~  
  
After they had all settled down in their rooms and finished unpacking, Yelan called them for dinner.  
  
Yukito looked slightly disappointed when he saw there was not much food on the table, though in reality there was enough to feed about one hundred people. Everyone was eating slowly, savoring the well-prepared food, while Yukito just happily shoveled food down his mouth by what seemed like the gallon. Everyone sweat-dropped when they realized Yukito had finished nearly half the food by himself in the same time it took all of the rest to finish one plate of food.  
  
The attention turned away from Yukito's amazing feat for a second while they discussed what they would do in Hong Kong and why they were here.  
  
"Ryo discussed with me exactly what he wanted you all to do. Fujitaka will stay here at the mansion, and help me decipher an ancient scroll, Touya and Yukito will be attending a small university nearby, while the rest of you attend Hong Kong High (A/N gomen, I couldn't think of a better name!)." Yelan stated. She was about to go on when Syaoran, who had been suspicious of something while she spoke, finally realized what was bothering him.  
  
"Wait...you're not surprised at all about this? You know, Ryo being a Guardian and all?" Syaoran asked  
  
"Well of course not, I knew since his first visit here when you first came back from Japan Syaoran." His mother said, almost surprised that Syaoran never knew  
  
"He told you, but he never told me? His best friend?!?" Syaoran yelled surprised  
  
"And he never told me either!!!" Meilin spoke up  
  
Both of them were shooting daggers at their elder, who nervously backed away from the table.  
  
"He never actually told me," Yelan said, "But the first day he stayed here I saw him train while he was in his Guardian form. I asked him about it afterwards and he told me everything. He also told me not to reveal his secret."  
  
"oh" Meilin and Syaoran said together, but were still a little perplexed  
  
"As I was saying," Yelan went on," You all have these four days off before he returns and starts training you. When he comes back he will train you all as a group then after about three weeks I think he will start individual training."  
  
They all nodded and chatted amongst themselves, wondering what the training will be like. When Touya started to tease Sakura about how she wasn't going to be able to handle Ryo's training, Yelan once again spoke up.  
  
"And don't think he's left you out Touya," she told him, smiling. "And that goes for you four too." She added, nodding towards Nakuru, Suppi, Yukito, and Kero.  
  
They all quietly chatted about yesterday's events, and Meilin and Syaoran briefed the rest of them on how high school would be like. After going throughout dinner being civilized and even quiet most of the time (Syaoran suspected it had to do with his mother) Fanren, Sheifa, Fuutie and (whats the last sister?? I can't remember) Tell ME!!) burst out in a torrent. They first attacked and glomped Sakura and her friends, then moved on to Touya and Yukito.  
  
"GIRLS!! They have had a very rough day, and I ask that you show just a little more control until tomorrow."  
  
They all let go and walked away quietly.  
  
"How did you do that??" Syaoran asked, amazed  
  
"I told them the truth. They can glomp you guys all they want tomorrow." Yelan simply stated  
  
They all sweat-dropped and fell down  
  
They continued on to there rooms. When they got there they all said  
  
"See you all tomorrow"  
  
~*****~  
  
"Yes my little children, until tomorrow..." A dark man said, looking into a cloud which showed all of them going into their rooms and sleeping.  
  
"Until tomorrow, until your doom..."  
  
  
  
  
  
WELLL? What do you think??? I like it, but not that much though. Someone please tell me the names of all of Syaoran's sisters  
  
Thank you and REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Game of Strategy

Hello again! I know I haven't written in awhile and I haven't been getting much reviews *bows head in shame, all of a sudden getting on knees and starts begging for reviews*  
  
WHACK!!  
  
Ryo: Get a hold of yourself man!!! If you don't keep writing I disappear of the face of the Cardcaptor world forvever  
  
Mr. Badguy87:*getting up holding head* Maybe I'll just erase something you Ryo, if you don't shut up!!!  
  
Ryo: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO Syaoran Help me save my manhood!!!!  
  
*Syaoran seen chuckling backstage*  
  
Sakura: Maybe you can save yourself Ryo and start the disclaimer before he can find the wretched 'Eraser of Doom'  
  
Ryo: Good Idea- Mr. Badguy87 over there, a very horrible, cruel and evil man, does not own any part of Cardcaptor Sakura, but unfortunately, he does own me *bows head in defeat*  
  
Mr. badguy87: Found It!!!!!  
  
Meilin: You can't do anything now!! You have to continue your story Mr. Dumbass  
  
Mr. Badguy87 You may have won this battle Ryo but you won't win the war!!!!!  
  
Ahem... Now a few side notes  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
And onto my story!!  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
The Game of Strategy  
  
Everyone woke up bright and early, even Sakura, who had to be dragged out of bed by Tomoyo and Chiharu before waking up.  
  
"Why'd you do that" Sakura said groggily, rubbing her head  
  
"Because we need to get to school nice and early for our first day here." Chiharu said  
  
"Now get dressed so we can eat breakfast and get going." Tomoyo said, pulling a school uniform out of the closet then throwing it at Sakura.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Lord Unawa, the death knights have been mobilized at our Hong Kong base."  
  
"Excellent general. Now we may strike at the Clowmistress full force."  
  
"When should the troops move out my lord?"  
  
"There is a fair taking place in three days time, the day before Ryo's arrival. I believe it takes place on our target's birthday. We shall wait until that time then annihilate them all at once, not to mention spread chaos in the city."  
  
"Excellent plan my lord. Truly brilliant."  
  
"I know."  
  
~*****~  
  
"So how was your first day guys?"  
  
The group, consisting of Tomoyo, Eriol, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Naoko, Shen, and Rika, all gave half-hearted answers.  
  
"It was really tough," Naoko said, " Those teachers are worse than in Tomeoda."  
  
"We warned you guys!" Meilin and Syaoran laughed.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"She's just getting a little lecture from the history teacher about falling asleep in class." Syaoran said with a chuckle  
  
"Good," Tomoyo said," Now we can plan for her birthday. Any ideas?"  
  
"Well there's the Spring Festival." Meilin suggested  
  
"That's a good idea, " Chiharu said," I heard about from a girl in my Chinese class, apparently this year's theme is "Love is in the Air", so what I was thinking is that we all go with dates and celebrate her birthday there, and, of course, Syaoran brings Sakura."  
  
This idea brought many approvals, one person however, brought up a very good point.  
  
"What about safety?" Eriol asked." Not to be an old thorn in your side, but I'm sure there has to be some hazards in bringing Sakura out into a big crowd, Mangkukulam is still hunting her you know."  
  
"There's going to be what, ten of us?" Rika said," Sakura will be safe, and we can bring the guardians and Touya along too if it makes you happy. I'm sure we all agree we want Sakura..."  
  
"You want me to what?" Sakura said, interrupting all conversation  
  
[[We'll talk about this later]] Eriol said to everyone  
  
Syaoran put his arm around her then said  
  
"Want you to be safe Sakura, we were just talking about how Mangkukulam is still out there,"  
  
he said, which was partly true  
  
"We just were thinking how vulnerable you're gonna be in the next few days without Ryo around," He said, kssing her temple  
  
Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, and Tomoyo all squealed Kawaii and Tomoyo had her camcorder out in a flash. Sakura, Syaoran, Yamazaki, and Shen all sweatdropped.  
  
They all made their way home.  
  
~*****~  
  
When they arrived at the Li mansion Syaoran had gone to talk to his mother.  
  
"Mom, I need you to distract Sakura for about an hour."  
  
Yelan was very surprised at this, since Syaoran never asked for help in anything.  
  
"For what? Why?"  
  
"I need to make plans with her friends for her birthday, which is coming up pretty soon, in three days."  
  
"What do you plan?"  
  
"We're gonna bring her to the spring festiva..."  
  
"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!" Yelan screamed," Ryo made it absolutely clear to me that Sakura should not leave the premises unless absolutely necessary. I for one agree with him, it is totally unsafe to bring Sakura out into the open like that. She will be an easy target for any attack, and I daresay without Ryo around she sill be practically a sitting duck."  
  
"But mom..."  
  
"I know what you're going to say son, you're going to say that we will all protect her. I have no doubts you will try to protect her but without training from Ryo you just have no idea what you're going up against."  
  
"What should we do then?"  
  
"I'm sure you'll think of something, just don't leave a ten-mile radius of the council island."  
  
Syaoran smiled when he heard this, since he knew that the festival was going to be held at a nice, beautiful garden park about 7 miles from where the Li training island was.  
  
"Now I will have to alert several people, and I will be in the area myself to make sure you kids keep yourselves out of trouble."  
  
"Thanks, mom" Syaoran said, then hugging her, "You have no idea what this means to me."  
  
"Yes, the perfect oppurtunity to propose I think..."  
  
Syaoran stared dumbfounded.  
  
"How did you?"  
  
"You did a very good job of protecting your mind in the beginning, but I think your excitement drew your attention away for the second I needed to see what you were going to do."  
  
Syaoran looked down at his feet.  
  
"I have no objections to your choice in wife Syaoran, in fact I think you make a perfect couple. I would be proud if you married Sakura."  
  
Syaoran smiled, since he was unsure of how his mother would react if he said he would marry Sakura.  
  
"Have you told her father?"  
  
"Yes, I asked him when we first came to Hong Kong, he was a little surprised at first, but he gave his assent."  
  
"Good, now you just have to go get her."  
  
Syaoran smiled again, a bit more widely this time.  
  
"I'm glad you finally smiled about something my son, now what should I do to distract Sakura?"  
  
"I dunno, talk girl talk."  
  
"Girl talk?"  
  
"You know, the things girls talk about!"  
  
Yelan sweatdropped.  
  
"I'll think of something my son..."  
  
Syaoran smiled with glee then went back to planning for Sakura's romantic birthday.  
  
Little did he, or any of Sakura's friends, know that another, more devious strategy was being planned elsewhere.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Lord, spies indicate that the Clowmistress shall reveal herself in three days time. I believe at some sort of festival."  
  
"Good, the perfect oppurtunity to get rid of her and her lackies."  
  
"Spies also report the Ryo will not be amongst the group. He is still assessing the situation at the Guardian Sanctuary and will not head for Hong Kong for at least another four days."  
  
"Excellent, without anyone with formal training against my death knights to protect her, Sakura and her pathetic friends shall crumple beneath my power."  
  
Unawa turned around to face his dark magician warriors, his death knights.  
  
"Knights of Hell!! In three days time you shall once again be unleashed into the world of the mortals to bring about the second Reign of Fire! You must destroy the Clowmistress and kill all those standing in your path! In three days time, vengeance shall be mine!!  
  
The dark warriors of hell cheered and began to sharpen their weapons of war.  
  
  
  
Well?? It's a little shorter than usual, I don't think I even breached 2,000 words in this chapter, well that's because I'm using the stinking wordpad since my stupid little cousin deleted Microsoft Word off my computer!! Anyways, read and review as always and I'll try to get out my next chapter out a little faster this time!! 


	10. Birthday Gone Bad Part 1

Well I know my last chapter was short, VERY short, not to mention with plenty of grammatical and spelling errors, but like I said, I can't do anything about it until I can reinstall Word, which I'm having difficulties doing since there seems to be a problem with the installation program. Anyways, until then I'll just do my best to steer clear of errors, and you, my most gracious audience, will have to bear with me. Anyways Their are a couple of things I would like to discuss befo....  
  
Ryo: SHUT UP ALREADY AND READ THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!!  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Who asked you anyways? And why have you all of a sudden popped up and started criticizing my disclaimer?  
  
Ryo: Because it was a dumbass poem you've been using since chapter one!!!  
  
Mr. Badguy87: It was not dumb!! It was a work of pure genius!  
  
Rest of CCS cast: Sorry, Mr. Badguy, but I think we all agree with Ryo on this one, it may have been catchy for the first few chapter, but now it's getting a little old...  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Well if that's the way you all feel, then here's my new disclaimer, I don't own any part of CCS or any of its characters in this story, but *smirks* I do own this story line and Ryo, MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Kero: He's gone mad!!!  
  
Yue: I have noticed this before and suggested he change his pen name to Mr. Madman, but he just kept on laughing....  
  
Suppi: Oh well anyways here are some things his loyal readers should know-  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Nakuru: Now onto the story------  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Birthday Gone Bad Part 1:Prelude to a Fall  
  
Both parties, good and evil, were planning for Saturday, the day in which Sakura would celebrate her 18th birthday. While one side held nothing but good intentions, the other planned to unleash a living hell on this earth  
  
~*****~  
  
"Lord Unawa, our entire regiment is ready and waiting!"  
  
"Perfect, tonight is the night in which we shall be rid of all of our troubles"  
  
Unawa turned to his loyal subjects.  
  
"Tonight is the night we shall feed on the corpses of our enemies!"  
  
This brought cheers to the undead warriors  
  
~*****~  
  
The entire gang, excluding Sakura, who was currently being taught the art of teleportation by Syaoran's mother, was finishing up the plans for tonight, Sakura's birthday party.  
  
They all planned to go out that evening, they would all go to the festival together, have a good time with the entire group of friends, then at ten, Syaoran would take Sakura out to a nice dinner, then propose to her. It was still amazing he, or any person within a 500 yard radius, could hear after the reaction of Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, and even Meiling. They had squealed so loud a few windows nearby had cracked. Shen and Yamazaki were bleeding at the ears and Eriol landed a few yards away, with his glasses cracked, not from the fall but from the enormous amount of decibels being emitted from the excited girls.  
  
"OMIGOD!!!" Chiharu shouted  
  
"IT'S SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOO KAWAII!!!" Tomoyo squealed  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE SYAORAN AND SAKURA ARE FINALLY GOING TO GET MARRIED!!!" Meiling said while dancing around happily  
  
Syaoran took awhile to recover from the shockwave of sound that hit him, but when he did, he went off like a firecracker.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL PLEASE QUIET DOWN SAKURA MIGHT HEA-"  
  
"Hear what Syaoran?" Sakura said innocently  
  
Th entire gang of teenagers sweat-dropped, hoping that against all odds that Sakura had not heard their plans. Eriol quickly probed her mind in an effort to find evidence that their plan had been unveiled, but could find none, as far as Sakura knew, he reasoned, they were all staying at the Li Mansion.  
  
Sakura still looked slightly puzzled and gave no true hint that she knew.  
  
"Did you just hear a loud scream?" Naoko asked tentatively  
  
"No, none at all." Sakura said with the utmost sincerity  
  
"I didn't hear anything either" Yelan said with a wink  
  
Syaoran and Eriol realized that Yelan had put an anti-sound spell on the room they had trained in, so Sakura couldn't hear them talking, or in the girls' case, loud squealing. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Anyway, Sakura has finished her training and.."  
  
"Look what I can do Syaoran!!" Sakura said happily, and started showing off her teleporting abilities to Syaoran and the others.  
  
Both Syaoran and Eriol's mouths dropped to the ground  
  
"IT TOOK US FIVE MONTHS TO LEARN THAT AND IT TAKES HER FIVE HOURS!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, it does appear Sakura is a fast learner." Yelan said with a slight smile "As I was saying, its time to eat, so you can all come inside now"  
  
The group ventured inside to find Yukito and Nakuru already at the table, and an exasperated Touya fallen on the ground, appearing to have been trampled.  
  
Fujitaka walked in "Yukito and Nakuru did not watch where they were running when I said dinner was ready.  
  
Suppi and Kero were on the ground next to Touya, attempting to provide words of comfort, but it appeared he was totally unconscious.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!!" Yukito and Nakuru said at the same time, rather eerily,"IT'S TIME TO EAT!!"  
  
The entire group simply sweat-dropped, and quickly sat down at the table, not wanting to know what would happen to them if they got in the way of Yukito and Nakuru's dinner. The meal only consisted of light hors' douvres (is that how you spell it?). During the meal only quiet chatter could be heard until Yelan broke the silence.  
  
"Shouldn't you all be going, you're going to be late for the fair if you don't go soon."  
  
"Where? What fair?" Sakura asked  
  
"We're all taking you out for your birthday" Tomoyo answered cheerfully  
  
"But I thought it was too unsafe for us to go out, with Mangkukulam and all" Sakura stated  
  
"Yes but every safety precaution has been taken care of." Yelan said," Just don't tell Ryo about this, he'll be furious with us if he knew you were just waltzing out into a huge crowd."  
  
Sakura's face lit up in a huge smile. She doubted that she had smiled this much since she saw Syaoran again. She could only nod and quickly left to change. ~*****~  
  
The group quickly left the mansion, reassuring Yelan and Fujitaka that Sakura's safety would be the utmost of importance. The limo quickly dropped them off at the park and the teenagers were left at a very wonderful scene, with a parade, food booths, and just a good time.  
  
The group eventually split up into its respective couples, and seeing as Rika had no escort, Yukito had graciously offered his arm to her. Rika had taken it with a blush. Touya and Nakuru left for the swan ride, Eriol and Tomoyo left for the Ferris Wheel, Shen and Naoko left for a small bookstore cafe, and Chiharu and Yamazaki went all out and headed for the roller coaster, and soon enough Syaoran and Sakura were alone.  
  
Syaoran led Sakura out of the hustle and bustle over to a nice quiet spot. They only stared at each other's eyes the entire time, for what seemed like hours.  
  
"Look at the fireworks Sakura!!"  
  
Sakura looked over and smiled,"They're amazing, but not as spectacular as you Syaoran."  
  
They looked at each other lovingly and the pulled each other into a loving kiss. Syaoran immediately broke off their kiss. He reached into his pocket and fingered a soft, velvety box.  
  
'This is it, it's now or never'  
  
Syaoran tentatively kneeled in front of Sakura and reached for his pocket. Sakura, being the naive girl she is, looked at him questioningly. Neither of them knew of the eight people watching them from the bushes, one of which had a red, blinking eye.  
  
"Sakura, I know that we're both young and all, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you"  
  
Sakura watched in amazement as he held out the ring  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
She couldn't answer at first, and just had a dazed look in her eyes. Syaoran immediately become interested in the cobblestone pathway beneath him.  
  
Sakura snapped out of her reverie and cupped his face with her palm.  
  
"Syaoran, I would be honored to be your wife."  
  
They then kissed each other with a loving passion.  
  
The eight beings in the bushes then began sniggering and stepped out of their higing spot.  
  
"The master will be pleased with what we have found here"  
  
Sakura and Syaoran immediately came out of their kiss and took defensive stances.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The eight people then took out swords. The one with an eyepatch and a bloodred eye said "Sentients, of Master Demonyo Unawa. We are called the Death Knights, and we have come for your head."  
  
Syaoran soon had his sword out and Sakura also took out her staff.  
  
"Sakura, "Syaoran whispered," We can't take all of them on, we need to get back to the others, we need to teleport there, got it?"  
  
Sakura nodded and in three seconds they were gone.  
  
The lead Death Knights snorted in frustration and immediately ran off to the park, in hot pursuit of the newly engaged couple.  
  
  
  
Major cliff hanger there!! Sorry!! I know it took me more than a month to get this chapter out, but please, I have exams and I had about fifteen projects to do and 5 books to read over november so I didn't really have time for this, I also had crew so it made it twice as hard to find time for my writing. I already have the next part of chapter ten written, I just need to proof it. Sorry for the long wait everyone!!  
  
Please, I know it took very long, but please review my story!! Even if its flames about getting it out so late!!  
  
READ: VERY VERY IMPORTANT!!  
  
(On a sidenote, I don't have a very hard time coming up with the chapter plotlines, but I do have an extremely difficult time revising and proofing. I need help trying to figure out which parts to cut and keep, and I need help trying to fix my grammatical and spelling{really need that} errors! If anyone is interested to help me revise and proof my chapters please email me about this. My email address is Emikey87@aol.com or Emikey123@yahoo.com. Either address is fine. This would be a big help in getting out chapters faster!! Also I might need help with my other story I have just been coming up with, in dedication to my harry-potter addicted girlfriend Jennifer and best-friend Ray, who are both in highschool with me, I have decided to write a Harry Potter fanfic for them, commemorating their favorite couples in the novel - Cho/Harry, and Hermione/Ron. Help for this story would be greatly appreciated. If you would like to help for either of these stories please contact me!!!!!!) 


	11. Birthday Gone Bad Part 2

Mr. Badguy87: Where's Ryo?? I need him to start my disclaimer?  
  
Syaoran: Don't you remember that he won't be with us for another four days??  
  
Mr. Badguy87: No I don't!!  
  
Sakura: But you did.  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Kero get your gluttonous butt out here and start the disclaimer!!  
  
Kero: *looks up from pudding bowl and growls* You can't touch me!! I'm not your character, just like Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo and the rest of the original cast, the only thing you own is the plot, the Guardian Force, and Ryo.  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Thanks for the disclaimer pudding face. Suppi inform our readers of important information!!  
  
Suppi: Here are some things his loyal readers might want to know:  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~~ change of POV ~^^^^^~ flashback  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[telepathically communicating]]  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Ten Part II  
  
From Bad To Worse  
  
  
  
Syaoran and Sakura both teleported right in the middle of mayhem. There were people screaming and running away from galloping monstrosities, the same enemy that attacked them shortly beforehand. They were quickly met by Meilin, Tomoyo, Eriol, and the rest of their friends, who joined them in battle.  
  
"We have to stop them!!" Sakura shouted over the din, while calling upon the element cards to help in the battle.  
  
"What the hell are those things anyway!!" Syaoran asked as he barely dodged an oncoming attack  
  
"Those are Death Knights, more of Unawa's freaks" Eriol replied as he cast a shield over a couple cowering behind an overturned table.  
  
"How do we beat them?" Shen asked as Syaoran handed him a sword.  
  
"I have no clue, I guess we just have to keep trying stuff until something works." Eriol replied  
  
"Good plan" Meilin said sarcastically  
  
"It's the best we have as of yet, seeing as Ryo isn't here"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol handed out weapons to those who didn't have one. Shen and Yamazaki were given swords, since they had trained with them during lessons with one of the clan trainers. Tomoyo had her bo, Meiling had her cutlass, Rika was given a lance, Chiharu a war hammer, and Naoko was given a bow and quiver. The weapons were magically endowed, to reflect spells and attacks. After the group was fully armed, they agreed to split up and attempt to stop as many of the Death Knights as possible. Syaoran and Sakura led one group, and the other led by Eriol and Meilin. Both teams took cover in nearby buildings and started chanting spells at their adversaries. In the building occupied by Sakura and her group, Sakura and Syaoran used different spells against the Death Knights while Naoko, Shen, and Rika defended against any that got close enough. A similar strategy was used in the other building, but Eriol was the main shooter, and Tomoyo and Meilin, both with limited magically skills, backed him up. Chiharu and Yamazaki defended against close range intruders.  
  
The Death Knights were becoming increasingly frustrated when they realized that the two groups were very well bunkered.  
  
"Lord, the Clowmistress and her companions are putting up a stronger resistance than expected."  
  
The Death Knight that was in command growled in frustration.  
  
"More of her friends are on the way from the east, they are being led by Yelan, a powerful magician of the Li Clan." the Death Knight continued. "I know we have orders to keep them alive if possible but the Clowmistress's followers are becoming too much of a nuisance. Give us the order master."  
  
"Very well, I will just have to inform Lord Unawa of this decision. You may kill whoever gets in the way, just bring me the Clowmistress.  
  
"Yes Lord!"  
  
The Death Knights became more voracious in their attacks, and it wasn't long before the team had their first casualties- Yamazaki and Shen.  
  
"We need to find their weakness now!!!" Eriol shouted at the other team  
  
So far both teams had caused very limited damage to the Death Knights ranks, considering how much power they used against them. They tried every thing, advanced magic didn't work. They found elemental magic to be totally useless, although fire did seem to have some effect, it wasn't enough to stop them, only deter them. It was becoming increasingly difficult to defend against them. It seemed hopeless.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Master Yamamoto, should you not intervene?"  
  
"No, I want to see if they can handle this, if they can't we are in a perfect position to intervene."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
~*****~  
  
"GODDAMNIT!! WHY THE HELL HAVEN"T THEY BEEN DEFEATED YET????" Unawa yelled  
  
"They are doing quite well against our men sir"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I CAN SEE THAT??"  
  
"Sire, may i suggest asking for hel-"  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Unawa was standing in front of his former servant, who was now nothing except a pile of ashes.  
  
~*****~  
  
The group of dedicated warriors was almost overpowered. All of them had suffered plenty of injuries. Sakura, Syaoran, and Rika were the only ones that were still conscious for the first team. Syaoran was helping Rika take down close range targets but the Death Knights simply just got back up after being hit. Sakura combined as many cards as she could. She called upon Earth, Fire, Wind, Water, Thunder, Shot, Power, Fight, and Arrow. She had never been able to use this many cards at once before, but despite the enormous amount of power being used against the Death Knights, they simply would not stay down.  
  
Meiling, Eriol, and Tomoyo were the only ones still fighting over at the second team. Meiling however was having great difficulty defending against the close targets. After Chiharu and Yamazaki fell unconscious due to their injuries, Meiling had graciously agreed to pick up the slack on the defensive end. Things were looking grim as about fifteen Death Knights were charging towards their left flank and another ten chargin from the right. Eriol and Tomoyo, who was now armed with a magical bow conjured up by Eriol, split up, but were only able to stop a few of the chargers, the rest just kept coming. Meiling in frustration at their situation threw her flaming sword at the attackers, burrowing straight through one of their heads. It let out a deathly scream then just burst into flame. Meiling scored their first kill.  
  
"What did I just do?" Meiling said, perplexed  
  
Eriol, realizing none of them had ever hit one of the Death Knights' heads, immediately called out to Syaoran  
  
"SYAORAN!!! HIT THEIR HEADS WITH FLAME!!"  
  
After that occurred, total chaos ensued. But this time, it was for the Death Knights. Tomoyo charged her arrows with flame and Meiling, whose favorite element was fire, had a field day. The Death Knights were in disarray and falling back. When the group was confident enough they got out of their bunkered buildings, formed a strong line,then decimated the Death Knights. They cheered when the Death Knights turned and retreated.  
  
Eriol, Syaoran, and Sakura immediately began healing their fallen friends. It was about a minute or two before they all regained consciousness.  
  
"Meiling, Tomoyo," Eriol commented, "Your magic has greatly improved. I am very impressed."  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo blushed at the compliment.  
  
"It really has you two" Syaoran chimed in," For two people whose magic powers have blossomed really late, both of you have accomplished a lot in such a short period."  
  
"It took us four years to come to we are now Syaoran," Meiling said," I wouldn't call it short"  
  
"No really" Eriol insisted," For only training a few years you two are really advanced. It took Syaoran, Sakura, and me a long while to be able to do what we can, and we had the predisposition for it."  
  
Immediately Yelan and few clan members, along with the four guardians, Fujitaka, and Touya could be seen running up the hill frantically.  
  
"We weren't able to get past those Death Knights," Yelan said worriedly," After a few minutes they just teleported out of here, I assume it has something to do with you guys."  
  
"Meiling here was brilliant." Syaoran said  
  
The joys of victory however didn't last very long. Ominous clouds spread over over the moon, and an evil shadow descended upon them.  
  
Yelan, Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, and those who had some sense of magic looked to the sky with foreboding. However, the dark clouds simply passed by, as if taunting its prey. They all lowered their gaurd a notch when  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Eriol screamed grabbing his head.  
  
Syaoran walked up next to him and knelt down but became pale and also began screaming. Soon, all of Sakura's friend and Sakura herself were falling under some kind of evil magic.  
  
"What's happening to them??" Kero yelled out to Yelan  
  
"Their minds are being invaded." Yelan said hurrying over to her son's side, attempting to comfort him. "I only know of three people in the world right now that have the power to attack a magician's mind- Master Lee, Ryo, and..."  
  
"Lord Demonyo Unawa, at your service." Unawa said, appearing out of thin air.  
  
Yelan and the others immediately raised their weapons, but Unawa simply raised his hand and melted them. Fujitaka, Touya, and several of the Li Clan magicians charged him, but soon found themselves being blasted through the walls of nearby buildings.  
  
Yelan chanted an incantation and sent a stream of liquidy flame towards Unawa, who redirected it towards Sakura. Yelan, sensing her mistake, immediately stopped her attack.  
  
"Leave them be Unawa, they don't deserve this kind of pain!" Fujitaka yelled. "They are only teenagers for God's sake!"  
  
Unawa waved his hand again, and the screaming of the poor teenagers ceased. They were soon panting on the ground, unbelievably sore. Sakura was the only one able to move, and propped herself against her staff.  
  
Yelan and the four guardians charged at Unawa, launching several attacks at once. Unawa evaded all of them and once again merely raised his palms. Yelan and the guardians soon found themselves encased in a black prison. Dark electric bolts shot out of the sides and hit Yelan and the others. They screamed in pain for a few minutes then the attacks stopped. Sakura, too stunned and drained from the attack on her could do nothing.  
  
Sakura looked to her left and saw her friends, panting, broken, and defeated. She looked to her right and saw her father, her brother, and other wizards strewn about like rag dolls. She looked up and saw Yelan, Kero, Suppi, Yue, and Nakuru all floating and panting in the air, in obvious pain.  
  
"You have caused us many problems Clowmistress." Unawa said. "I wish to offer you a proposal, becuase you see, I am a little more reasonable then my fallen brethren."  
  
"What do you want?" Sakura asked  
  
"You may come with me willingly,"Unawa said with a devious smirk, "Or you may watch me administer another dose of pain to your loved ones."  
  
Sakura's face became serious, she had no choice, she could not allow her friends to suffer anymore than they already have.  
  
"I will go with you" Sakura said pleadingly. "Just leave them alone, please."  
  
Well, I received news that I shouldn't keep writing cliffhangers, but I decided to leave it at that. So what's gonna happen? Is Sakura gonna go with Unawa, or will the others save her from this bad decision. Just stay tuned and you might find out!!!  
  
Don't forget to review and the next chapter might come out sooner!! 


	12. The Next Generation

Ryo: I'm back and ready to save the day!  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Not yet, you have to do the disclaimer!!  
  
Ryo: *pouts*  
  
Mr. Badguy87: READ THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL HAVE MEILING DUMP YOU!!  
  
Ryo: Hmph, Mr. Asshole87..  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Why you little  
  
Ryo: Does not own any of the CCS characters involved in this story. He does however own the plotline, the Demons of Mangkukulam, the Guardians, and myself  
  
Suppi: He would also like to inform his beta reviewers that he is terribly sorry he did not notify them that he did not e-mail them this chapter, but he does hope it is up to your standards.  
  
Kero: He would also like once again if any more people would like to become beta reviewers and join the ranks of the select few that are.  
  
Nakuru: Simply e-mail him at Emikey87@aol.com or Emikey123@yahoo.com, and he will respond in one to three days.  
  
Yue: he would also like to inform you of several important facts:  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Mr. Badguy 87: Now onto my story!!!  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
The Next Generation  
  
Sakura walked timidly towards her soon to be captors. She was trembling with fear and kept glancing sideways towards her friends and family. Unawa was smirking as she made her way towards him.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Master Yamamoto!"  
  
"I know, let's move out"  
  
Three cackles could be heard, echoing throught the clearing in which Learner Arojo and his Master, Ryo Yamamoto, had been hidden.  
  
"So this is who the almighty Guardian council sends to protect the important Clowmistress." One voice hissed  
  
"Only two pathetic Guardians? One would think the Clowmistress was held in higher esteem than that." Another luaghed  
  
"Looks like I may get a chance to hunt after all" The third voice said  
  
Three shadows stepped out behind the two guardians.  
  
Ryo eyes widened when he saw who had caught them. One was Baluktot Ahas, a snakelike demon. he had an upper body of a man, but his lower body rounded off into a tail. His hands had ten-inch claws and his teeth were razor sharp. He was accompanied by a putrid stench, something like rotting fish and dead corpses. On his right stood Manunuligsa, a demon warrior wielding a powerful warhammer. He was wearing black plate armor. On the top of his helmet was you could make out an engraved dragon. He was a huge and formidable warrior. On Ahas's left crouched Mamamana, the deadly archer. He wielded a longbow. He withdrew a hawk feather arrow from his quiver and nocked it into his bow.  
  
Mamamana fired an arrow, which multiplied in numbers. Ryo called forth his sword and blocked ever single one of the arrows.  
  
"Apprentice, go ahead and take the Clowmistress to safety. I will handle these three."  
  
"But Master..."  
  
"I said go Michael"  
  
Michael Arojo, his apprentice took flight. Mamamana took aim and launched a few arrows at Ryo's apprentice. Ryo said an incantation and the arrows reversed course, launching themselves upon Mamamana and his accomplices.  
  
"No amount of psychic powers could reverse the course of my arrows." Mamamana said, "Only a wizard's power could do so"  
  
Ryo narrowed his eyes at them then muttered another incantation, turning several trees around them into treants.  
  
"So a Guardian has mastered the arcane magics of nature." Manunuligsa said. "Let's see how skilled you have become."  
  
All three demons launched attacks upon Ryo. Ryo merely gritted his teeth and charged into them.  
  
~*****!  
  
Unawa was becoming impatient with his quarry. She was taking way to long in walking a few yards. He levitated Tomoyo high above the ground.  
  
"Hurry up or your friend here will have an unfortunate accident." He said with a smirk  
  
Sakura's eyes widened with extreme fear and doubled her pace, despite the intense pain in her leg. She unfortunately tripped and fell.  
  
"So this is the great Clowmistress, descendant of the mighty Clow Reed. A pitiful girl cowering at my mercy. Perhaps a little lesson of pain will teach her strength."  
  
Unawa levitated Tomoyo a little higher then dropped his hand. Tomoyo went plummeting towards the ground. Sakura could only watch in helplessness as gravity did its handiwork. Tomoyo was about to hit when she stopped, hovering in midair. Sakura looked towards Unawa, who was just as baffled as she was.  
  
Unawa looked around. He tried to read the type of power that was gently setting Tomoyo on the ground. It was a Guardian's power.  
  
"Show yourself Master Yamamoto. I am going to have much fun torturing you as well." Unawa yelled out to nowhere in particular.  
  
Unawa was surprised when a young Guardian stepped out to challenge him.  
  
"So Yamamoto sends his young apprentice to do his dirty work." Unawa laughed. "I will have fun causing Ryo the pain of loss."  
  
~*****~  
  
Ryo's treants were wiped out almost immediately by Baluktot Ahas and Manunuligsa. Mamamana kept firing volleys at Ryo, who was unable to support his treants. Ryo called forth water demons to distract Ahas and Manunuligsa while he first took care of Mamamana.  
  
Ryo let out a couple energy blasts in response to Mamamana's attacks. None of them hit their intended targets.  
  
'I don't have time for this. My apprentice is extremely outmatched' Ryo thought as he launched another attack upon Mamamana.  
  
"So the Guardian is more powerful than he looks. Summoning powerful elementals." Ahas hissed  
  
"They must be more powerful than that to handle us. Perhaps he has more powerful tricks up his sleeves" Manunuligsa said, looking up at the hovering Ryo.  
  
"Oh I have some tricks all right." Ryo said.  
  
Ryo clapped his palms together and yelled. "SAGRADO LIWANAG!!!"  
  
A bright light erupted from his palms and blinded Manunligsa, Mamamana, and Baluktot Ahas. They covered their eyes with their hands, but they were still stunned by the light. Ryo took this opportunity to withdraw from the battle and go assist his apprentice.  
  
~*****~  
  
Elsewhere things were not going so well for other Guardians.  
  
"Is this the best the apprentice of the most powerful Guardian can do?" Unawa laughed as he easily dodged another one of Michael's attack.  
  
Unawa sent another mind blast at Michael, slamming him into the wall of a nearby store. Michael collapsed, panting.  
  
"Get up boy, I'm not done with you yet!!" Unawa yelled.  
  
Michael got up with some difficulty. He wiped blood that dripped from his nose.  
  
He prepared another attack, but was interrupted as an energy blast hit Unawa full force.  
  
"I thought the great demon psychic would be more prepared than that, Unawa." Ryo said.  
  
'Apprentice, you remember that new teleportation technique you have been learning?' Ryo asked his apprentice telepathically  
  
'Yes master' Michael replied back  
  
'Use it now'  
  
'But master, I haven't completely mastered it yet'  
  
'That doesn't matter, you must use it and teleport everyone back to the Li mansion. I will distract Unawa while you prepare to teleport.'  
  
'Yes master'  
  
"Unawa, it is time you take on a fully trained Guardian"  
  
"Bring it on wench"  
  
The two titanic powers clashed in midair. It was blast after blast after blast. Ryo eventually transformed to his second level, and Unawa powered up, turning himself into a huge batlike creature.  
  
"How about we shed the formalities and boost to our true powers Guardian" Unawa cackled  
  
Ryo glanced to his right, where his powered up apprentice gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"I'm afraid I'll have to take a raincheck Unawa, but right now my main priority is getting my friends to safety.  
  
Unawa looked past Ryo's shoulder and saw Michael getting ready to teleport.  
  
"You stinking little cowards. I will get you!"  
  
"Survival is the better part of valor Unawa," with a smile and a wave"Bye now."  
  
Unawa rushed him but in a flash everyone, Ryo, his apprentice, Sakura, and the rest of them were gone.  
  
Unawa cried out in frustration then teleported himself back to his castle in a puff of smoke.  
  
~*****~  
  
Michael ended up teleporting five feet above the ground, causing everyone to land in damaging positions.  
  
"I think we could work on that particular aspect of your skills Michael" Ryo said while rubbing his back  
  
"I told I haven't mastered the mass teleport yet Master"  
  
"That's okay apprentice" Ryo said standing up  
  
He looked around and saw several others standing up as well.  
  
"Apprentice, go to the temple and get Master Barthoum and his healers here"  
  
"Yes master" He replied, and left with a flash.  
  
Ryo got up and started healing various people.  
  
He was in the process of healing one of the Li clan warriors when he saw Sakura, huddled in small corner in a ball, knees to her chest. He walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"How you doing?" Ryo asked her  
  
"I failed." She replied flatly  
  
"They depended on me, and I couldn't even protect them."  
  
"It's not your fault Sakura"  
  
"But it is,"She said, starting to cry "I was so sure of myself, but when it came down to it, I couldn't even defend myself."  
  
"You were up against one of the most powerful demons the world, the universe. has ever known Sakura" Ryo said" And you did good Sakura"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"You went up against a demon that could wipe this world out in an instant, without any training, and you stayed alive."  
  
"He wanted me alive Ryo,"Sakura said whimpering "I didn't even fight him"  
  
"The truth is Sakura" Ryo said putting a hand on her shoulder "Unawa couldn't destroy you even if he wanted to. You have more power than anyone on this planet. It's you that's destined to beat these guys Sakura, Mangkukulam and all of his low-life scum."  
  
"But you're far more powerful than me Ryo, you've been the one that's destroying the demons." Sakura said while putting her head down.  
  
"I only seem stronger since I have more experience and training. I've fought creatures like these most of my life Sakura. Once you receive the training I have and gain the experience that I got, then you could crush these guys with your pinky. So how about it, let's stop this moping around and get to training." Ryo said with a comforting smile  
  
Sakura lifted her head up and gave him a small smile "Okay"  
  
"I think your boyfriend is awake Sakura"  
  
Sakura blushed but turned around and saw Syaoran standing up. She ran to him and flung herself into his arms.  
  
"I'm so happy your still alive Sakura. I was so worried what had happened after I fainted." Syaoran said burying his head in her hair  
  
"I was worried what Unawa's cronies might do to you after he took me."  
  
"TAKE YOU!!"  
  
Syaoran's yell aroused the attention of the others.  
  
"I gave myself up so he wouldn't hurt any of you."  
  
"You know we would've rather died before he took you Sakura" Eriol said  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of."  
  
'Promise me that you'll never do anything like that again Sakura." Syaoran said, taking her chin into his hands.  
  
Sakura looked away from his deep brown eyes.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran said forcefully yet gently," Promise me. Even if it meant victory, life without you wouldn't be worth living."  
  
Sakura looked deep into Syoaran's chocolate eyes, sensing his love and seriousness. She peered up at the faces her closest friends, all of them caring about her just as much as Syaoran. She looked back at Syaoran.  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Good" Syaoran said leaning into a kiss.  
  
This time there was no loud kawaii, no squeals or giggles, only unanimous smiles settling on the faces of the two lovebirds' friends.  
  
Three people, however were not in the circle of friends, despite the fact that two of them were counted among them. Meiling had her arms around Ryo's waist, leaning her head on his shoulder. Ryo looked down at his angel, and smiled when he realized that she was asleep. He put his arm under her knees and lifted her up. She shifted a little in his arms, but stayed asleep.  
  
"You two are pretty cute together." Master Lakas said  
  
Ryo looked over to the wise master Lakas, the most revered and respected Guardian to lead the council since Fate.  
  
"I'm happy to inform you that the council has approved your marriage."  
  
"I was beginning to get worried for a second."  
  
"Well we knew nothing was going to stop you anyway, so we might as well give you our blessings"  
  
"Do you think I should tell you Master?"  
  
"tell her what?"  
  
"That I'm not fully human."  
  
"That you are descended from an Elven demon huntress?"  
  
"I'm afraid she might reject me."  
  
"If what you two have is truly love, then she won't care less.' Master Lakas said wisely" And I am absolutely certain that you both truly love each other."  
  
Ryo smiled. then he pointed out Sakura and Syaoran, who bother engaged in another passionate kiss.  
  
"I was wrong when I said Sakura was destined to overcome Mangkukulam."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"It's their love that will defeat him. I'm sure of it."  
  
"I think you're right about that."Master Lakas said with a smile "The sun is setting on the time of the Guardians. The old that have been lingering will drift away and will be replaced by another generation."  
  
"Master you aren't syaing that..."  
  
"Yes Ryo, I am sure that the Guardians will be decimated in this new war. Far too long has the Guardian force protected this earth, leaving its native people to wither and lose the strength and integrity to protect itself. It is time that they learn to stand on their own feet." Master lakas sighed. "I am sure that you will survive this war Ryo, your lineage garauntees it."  
  
"Nothing is garaunteed in war Master"  
  
"I am absolutely sure that you will be a survivor Ryo. You have surpassed me in power and strength long ago."  
  
"Not experience and wisdom Master, both probably more important than skill and strength."  
  
"You are a good leader Ryo, a good, strong man. When this is over I want you to lead the Guardians. I want you to slowly decrease the involvement of the Guardians in world affairs."  
  
"But what about the council? what have they said about this?"  
  
"We have all agreed that this will be the best course of action for the future of earth. We have agreed that you are the best man to do it."  
  
"But who will guard the portals and watch the.."  
  
"It is now up to the next generation" Master Lakas said, pointing to the laughing group of friends," To protect the people of earth. I still want you to train the Guardians, just in case, but you must make sure that the native people of this earth stop the coming evils."  
  
Ryo nodded his head "I will do my best Master"  
  
"And I know it will be enough." Master Lakas said smiling" I bid thee congratulations and farewell."  
  
"Goodbye master"  
  
With birght flash he disappeared.  
  
Ryo walked over to the large group of friends, Meiling still sleeping in his arms.  
  
"Look at the cute engaged couple!!" Chiharu said  
  
"I think we have another couple to torture now" Ryo said pointing to the ring on Sakura's finger  
  
"We all forgot our congratulations!!" Tomoyo said  
  
"I'm pooped" Yamazaki said  
  
"Me too" Chiharu said, leaning on Yamazaki for support  
  
"Me three" Naoko sighed, jumping into Shen's arms  
  
"Hey!" Shen said, getting the wind knocked out of him. "I'm tired too!"  
  
"Let's all get some rest" Eriol suggested" I'm sure Ryo has a long week planned for us."  
  
"Eriol, training with me can't be that bad."  
  
"Oh yeah, your apprentice said it's like a living hell when training with you"  
  
"He's over exaggerating"  
  
The group of teenagers laughed and walked up the stairs into the mansion.  
  
'Maybe Master Lakas was right' Ryo thought 'It's up to us now."  
  
  
  
So what do you all think?? Review review review!!! I hope that my beta- reviewers liked it!! I'm sorry I didn't e-mail it but after a long break I just wanted to get something out there!! Also don't forget I'm still accepting applications for beta-reviewers, you can reach me at Emikey87@aol.com or Emikey123@yahoo.com. Anyways, don't forget to review and it will compel me to write a little faster!!! 


	13. Taken

Mr. Badguy87: Well I'm back again!!! I would like to apologize for the length of time it has taken me to get out the chapters in the past and also for the poor quality of the chapters. I had lost interest in my story for a short while, and felt like I was forcing out the chapters, which had resulted in several poor chapters. I would also like to inform my beta reviewers - Terra-chan and the others (you know who you are!)- that I won't be requesting you for your help for a while. My cousin recently moved in with us and has agreed to help me with my chapters. I'm not suspending your activities altogether, but I won't be e-mailing you as many chapters anymore. I probably will e-mail you chapters of big events, such as the final battle with Mangkukulam and other events of that nature. Anyways, with a renewed interest in this story I'm back to write better than ever before!!  
  
Ryo: So he actually has some decency in that empty brain of his!  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Why you little.. Hmph, I promised to write better chapters and I'm not gonna let you bring me down, now start the disclaimer before I become angry again!!  
  
Ryo: Okay okay, Mr. Badguy87 does not own anything associated with CCS and CLAMP, however he does own this plot, the Guardian Force, Mangkukulam and his 13 demons, and myself.  
  
Suppi: I'm a little disappointed the other true Guardians and I have not had a real part in this story like in other stories  
  
Nakuru: Me too  
  
Kero: Me three  
  
Yue: I'm happy with it, my alter ego is falling in love with a girl, which means I won't be trapped in the body of a gay person  
  
*Kero, Suppi, and Nakuru sweat drop*  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Now before those four bungling idiots reveal anything else in the future here are some things you should know:  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Now onto my story!!!  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Taken  
  
  
  
Sakura collapsed onto the couch, along with Tomoyo, Meiling, Chiharu, Naoko, Rika, Takashi, Shen, and Eriol.  
  
"Michael wasn't kidding when he said training with Ryo was a living hell." Eriol said exhausted  
  
"I agree with that. Ryo doesn't even break a sweat when he runs that fifteen miles with us. I could swear he laps us." Takashi said, totally wiped out.  
  
"Shouldn't you guys be able to keep up with him?" Meiling asked "I mean all of you look fit anough."  
  
That statement was true. All three of them were star soccer players, all of them took at least one form of martial arts, and all of them were some of the strongest and fittest guys in their old high school in Tomeoda and at the new one at Hong Kong Academy.  
  
"Well none of my training prepared me for this" Shen said  
  
"Damn right" Eriol agreed, "What about you Meiling, you've trained alongside Syaoran, shouldn't you be tough enough to handle this?"  
  
"Well I may be a born tiger, but I'm still a woman!" Meiling said "And a woman shouldn't have to be running fifteen miles followed by rigorous calisthenics and martial arts training!"  
  
Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika all yelled out 'amen to that', causing everyone to laugh  
  
"Where's Syaoran?" Sakura asked  
  
"How should we know, he's your fiance after all" Meiling said  
  
"I seem to remember at one point in our childhood that you were obsessed with him Meiling" Chiharu said with a smile.  
  
"What's past is past, anyways I remember him wanting to spar with Ryo"  
  
"Let's go watch them, it should be a pretty evenly matched fight." Eriol said  
  
He got up and went out to the other side of the island, followed by Sakura and the others.  
  
~*****~  
  
One man however was not letting the past go.  
  
"You have failed me Unawa." Mangkukulam said with as much venom as he could muster "Not only did you let a perfectly good oppurtunity to capture the clowmistress slip through your fingers, but you let the Guardian escape with his life as well!"  
  
"Master, you must understand, I almost had her, had those three bungling idiots done their part, she would be in your grasp today and her powers would be yours"  
  
"Do not blame us for your ineptitude, Unawa" Mamamana said  
  
"Shut up Mamamana, you let yourself get stunned by a spell any second rate magician could cast!" Unawa said with fury  
  
"It was a Guardian incantation" Manunuligsa said, defending his comrade  
  
"It still works on the same principles you idiot!"  
  
"Unawa is right" Mangkukulam interrupted "However Demonyo, I cannot overlook your own failures. I give you one last chance to capture her, should you fail, I will have your head."  
  
~*****~  
  
Unawa steamed out of Mangkukulam's war room, furious at his former comrade's betrayal.  
  
'How could they do that to me, after all I had done for them!' He thought spitefully  
  
"If that foolish Guardian hadn't gotten in the way I could have had her."  
  
"Indeed Master Unawa," One of his necromancers said  
  
"I must find a way to destroy him"  
  
"He is extremely powerful Lord Unawa, I doubt that he can be taken down with brute force."  
  
"You are right servant, maybe I have been going about this the wrong way."  
  
"Perhaps the Guardian could be influenced to join our ranks Lord" another necromancer said.  
  
"Impossible, their psychic powers are too strong for them to be taken over" A death knight yelled  
  
"Perhaps coersion might work, threatening one he loves perhaps?"  
  
"That might just work," Unawa said with a smile "We could threaten someone close to him, so dear to him that he would become so enraged that he turns almost evil. The we work off of his emotions and turn him against his comrades."  
  
"I am still skeptical about this plan."  
  
"I would expect that," Unawa said with a devious smile, "But not many people know about his past."  
  
"His past, Lord?"  
  
"Yes, I know for a fact that he used to be evil"  
  
~*****~  
  
The group arrived in the midle of Syaoran and Ryo's match. It looked as if both of them had been giving it their all, Ryo looked as if he was holding back.  
  
"Come on Ryo," Syaoran called out "I know for a fact you have more power than this. The Guardians trained you all your life and all they taught you were little fairy punches?"  
  
"Don't tempt me Syaoran," Ryo answered "I might just do that."  
  
"Come on then" Syaoran jeered "I want to see what you 'Guardians' are made of"  
  
Ryo smirked, then all of sudden rumbling began. It got stronger and stronger. Eriol and the others looked towards Ryo, whom they realized was the cause of the sudden tremors.  
  
'I had no idea he was this powerful' Eriol thought  
  
Several Li clan members came out of the island to watch what was happening. Several others who were training nearby also came to witness the fight.  
  
Syaoran was a little taken aback at how much power Ryo was exhibiting. He had already transformed to his ranger stage, then to his knight, but he was going far beyond that. He transformed again then a fourth time, and with that he settled down.  
  
"Well," Ryo said smirking,"You ready for a challenge?"  
  
"Absolutely"  
  
~*****~  
  
"Look at how much power he is showing master!"  
  
"I know, but look at how much more he is holding back." Unawa said deviously"It will only take one little event for him to let it all out, then in his rage and fury, we take control of the world's most powerful Guardian."  
  
~*****~  
  
Even with Ryo's fourth tansformation, Syaoran was able to hold his own. However, he had to pull out every trick in the book even to keep up with Ryo. Ryo was all over the place, first in front then back, so fast he left his shadow behind him. Syaoran could barely see him as he moved. Ryo delivered blow after blow after blow, and it took Syaoran much energy to block or dodge them, barely having time to deliver his own. Syaoran had never before experienced a fight like this. He never had fought any opponent like Ryo. Even though he had no edge or advantage on the battlefield, it was exhilirating.  
  
The spectators had grown to quite an amount of people. Almost everyone was cheering for Syaoran, including Sakura and her friends in the front. Even Meiling was cheering for Syaoran. Sakura managed to conjure a banner saying "GO SYAORAN!". Rika and Chiharu were both doing cheers on the sidelines. Meiling and Tomoyo held up the sign.  
  
"I thought you're supposed to be my fiance, Meiling" Ryo said while parrying one of Syaoran's blows  
  
"I like to cheer for the underdog." Meiling replied  
  
Ryos smiled at her then continued to fight. He was surprised at how well Syaoran was keeping up with him. Then again, he was surprised at the progress all of his friends had been making. Tomoyo and Meiling's magical skills were at an amazingly high level for only training for four years. Naoko, Shen, and Rika both had the makings of excellent conjurers. Chiharu and Takashi both were making astounding progress in their dueling skills. He wondered how he would fare in a fight against Sakura or Eriol nowadays.  
  
Ryo was caught off guard as Syaoran chanted an incantation that made a duplicate of himself. Ryo was also surprised at how he was unable to accuratey predict Syaoran's next moves, despite his psychic abilities.  
  
"What have you been doing Syaoran?" Ryo called out, frustrated when he was cuaght off guard by another one of Syaoran's spells. "Pulling these moves out of your ass?"  
  
"Well if I don't know what I'm going to do next, that means that you can't read my mind and find out!" Syaoran said, smirking.  
  
"Smart moves Syaoran, but you're eventually gonna make a mistake!"  
  
"You might be the first Ryo so don't get cocky!"  
  
Syaoran and Ryo traded blows once again, moving too fast for a normal person to see. Some of the fighters of the Li Clan even had trouble keeping up. Syaoran eventually took control of the fight, but made one fatal mistake. He glanced over at Sakura just as she did a backflip, and caugt a glimpse of his beloved's well-developed chest.  
  
"Mistake number one Syaoran!!"  
  
Ryo charged into him, kicking away his sword and bringing his own to Syaoran's neck.  
  
"Match"  
  
Ryo offered his hand and Syaoran smiled as he took it.  
  
"You must learn to focus on your battle more Syaoran. Focus and calm yourself. You did really great but ou could work on some areas of your technique. You raise your sword too far over your head, leaving yourself open to attack for a brief period of time. You also parry a blow to hard, expending too much energy. But on the whole I was rather surprised at how well you did."  
  
"Syaoran!!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Great job Syaoran, I doubt any of us could have lasted that long against him!" Eriol said as Sakura ran into Syaoran arms.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt that you or Sakura could give me a run for my money" Ryo said, joining the group.  
  
"You were really powerful Ryo, I had no idea how much power you really possess" Meiling said pecking him on the cheek.  
  
"Anyways, there won't be any training tomorrow, for any of you."  
  
"Really?" Tomoyo said  
  
"Yeah, it's a weekend and I don't feel like training tomorrow anyway"  
  
"Cool, finally a moment of peace" Shen said as he wrapped his arms around Naoko  
  
"I was thinking that we could go to the park tomorrow." Ryo said  
  
"That's cool" Takashi said  
  
"It would sure beat training." Naoko said. "I could finally read a book and not fall asleep from exhuastion."  
  
"Some things will never change" Shen said giving Naoko a peck on the cheek "And I don't want them to."  
  
"Finally some fun!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Yes Clowmistress, tomorrow will be a lot of fun." Unawa said devilishly "If you consider fun getting stabbed in your back by a loyal friend, that is."  
  
~*****~  
  
The sun was up and birght the next day. The group of energetic teens, decked in beach gear and carrying various items, decided to walk to the park. The were going to a beautiful lake park. It was due east of the island. Yelan had objected to their decision to go off the island, but since Ryo was accompanying them she relented.  
  
"I can't wait till we get there." Meiling said, walking by Ryo's side.  
  
"It's very beautiful there. I was there only once before and only saw part of the park, but I'm sure the rest is very beautiful too." Syaoran said, carrying a heavy cooler of drinks and snacks with Eriol.  
  
Sakura and her friends finally reached the park gates, where they paid a very small fee. They walked through the nature trail then picked out a spot on the shore of the lake. The waters of the lake were crystal clear, and the shores were perfect. The lake was surrounded by a multitude of beautiful trees. The park was not particularly full, but there was a pleasant number of people present.  
  
Ryo and Meiling were the first to venture into the water. They were soon joined by Shen and Naoko. Naoko however was not pleased by the way she had entered the water. Shen had picked her up, put her over his shoulder then took her into the water with him. Tomoyo had recorded the entire incident.  
  
"Shen, you are so going to get it tonight!" Naoko screamed  
  
"Oh, really?" Shen asked incredulously  
  
Shen smiled at her, but Naoko did her best in attempting not to smile back. After two minutes or so, her face twitched into a smile then she started laughing.  
  
The entire group of teenagers was having fun. Syaoran and Sakura were flying a kite that Meiling had brought with them. Sakura had quite a difficult time keeping it in the air. Takashi, Chiharu, Meiling, Ryo, Naoko, and Shen set up the volleyball nets and started a game. Eriol and Tomoyo were on the sidelines watching. Tomoyo was sitting in Eriol's lap while she recorded the game. Eriol had his arms around her and kept whispering things into her ears that kept making her blush.  
  
"TOMOYO WATCH OUT!!" Sakura yelled  
  
Tomoyo looked just in time to see a kite smack her the face.  
  
"OMIGOD!!" Sakura yelled "Are you alright Tomoyo??"  
  
"Yeah.." Tomoyo said, recovering. "Good thing Ryo toughened me up."  
  
"Maybe if you weren't so distracted by what Eriol had to say perhaps you might have ducked in time Tomoyo" Chiharu teased  
  
"What was he saying to you anyway Tomoyo?" Rika asked  
  
Tomoyo mumbled some indistinguishable words and blushed, looking down.  
  
"Exactly what did you say to her?" Shen asked Eriol  
  
Very uncharacteristic of Eriol, he put his down and buried his face in Tomoyo's neck. However he couldn't hide the blush that had crept to his face moments before.  
  
"How kawaii!!" Sakura squealed, holding up Tomoyo's camera  
  
"Sakura!!" Eriol and Tomoyo yelled at the same time  
  
"We have to head back now guys," Ryo called out, already packing up some of the things "It's already seven!"  
  
"Do we have to?" Sakura whined "It's so nice out now, and it's still sunny!"  
  
"Sorry Sakura, but I promised Aunt Yelan that we would be back before seven thirty" Ryo answered "You know, safety reasons."  
  
"I guess you're right."  
  
The entire group had begun packing up their things. Meiling and Sakura helped Ryo put all of their drinks and snacks back in the cooler. Syaoran and the other guys took down the nets. Rika, Chiharu, and Naoko gathered up the other miscellaneous belongings. By the time they had finished it had become quite dark.  
  
"Is anyone else feeling a little uneasy right now?" Rika asked  
  
"I feel it too Ryo." Eriol said  
  
"We must leave right now." Ryo said urgently.  
  
The group left in a hurry, hoping to leave behind whatever evil was looming. However when they reached the gate it was locked and there was no one around,as if everyone had disappeared. There was no one in the office, no cars on the parking lot or the street, and no peoplewalking on the sidewalks.  
  
"I thought you said it was only around seven." Syaoran said to Ryo.  
  
"It is, it's only seven fifteen." Ryo said with increasing worry  
  
"Well I guess we can use magic on the lock since no one's around right now" Meiling said pushing her way to the front of the group  
  
"That won't be happening anytime soon Li Meiling."  
  
"UNAWA!!" Ryo yelled, immediately calling his sword.  
  
Eriol and Syaoran also took out there staffs.  
  
"You won't even get near Sakura." Syaoran said, gritting his teeth. "If you haven't noticed, all of us are a lot stronger now. Ryo also taught us how to protect our minds from attacks, namely your attacks"  
  
"Indeed," Unawa said with a slight smirk "But whoever said I was here for Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran looked slightly confused for a moment, but clarity to the situation soon came. Unawa drrew a dagger from his robes and threw straight at the group. It flew straight and true, hitting its intended target in the heart. But its target wasn't Sakura, or Syaoran, or Eriol, not even Ryo.  
  
It was Meiling.  
  
For Meiling the pain did not come until she realized that she had been hit. No one had realized she had been hit until she cried out in pain. Her bloodand life flowed freely out of her heart spilling out of her chest. Ryo immediately ran to her side and cradled her in his arms. He attempted to heal her but to no avail.  
  
"Let me try." Eriol said, using magic to attempt to heal her, but his own efforts proved to be not enough.  
  
Syaoran and Sakura also tried using magic, but neitherof them were able to heal the wound. Their attention was soon diverted from Meiling to Unawa once again by his cruel laugh.  
  
"You will never be able to heal her." That dagger was coated with the blood of a black dragon. A black dragon's blood prevents a human's from coagulating properly, which means they can't heal from even the smallest of wounds."  
  
Ryo was still shocked and still cradled Meiling in his arms.  
  
"I'll be waiting for your reaction." Unawa said, motioning to Ryo. 'You no where to find me."  
  
"Ryo," Meiling whispered "It's okay"  
  
Ryo's tears now poured freely down his face.  
  
"No Meiling it's not okay," He said cupping her face "I can't lose you"  
  
"I'm sorry Ryo." Meiling said closing her eyes  
  
"Meiling" Ryo said sniffing "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I do Ryo," Meiling said, reaching up to touc his face. "I'm sorry for not realizing who I truly loved seven years ago, and I'm sorry for not being strong enough for you"  
  
"Meiling" Ryo said hugging her to his chest "You are the strongest person I know, now quiet now, it's time for to rest, we'll bring you back to the island and everything is going to be better."  
  
The rest of the group was speechless. Syaoran had latched onto Sakura, who was crying her eyes out. Everyone of them was crying.  
  
"I love you Ryo."  
  
"I love you too Meiling"  
  
Meiling breathed one last time.  
  
"Meiling?" Ryo said shaking her a little  
  
"Meiling?" Ryo said once again, a little louder and shaking her a little more forcefully.  
  
"Meiling..." Ryo whispered.  
  
With that tears poured down his face. He was shaking from head to toe. Rain began pouring out of clouds that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. His hair was drooped, his entire body was limp, but it was the look in his eyes that got to you. He looked like a man that had lost everything in life, one that no longer anything to live for. In Ryo's mind, that was true.  
  
Ryo gently laid Meiling on the groun and stood up, his white button-down shirt soaked with the blood of his fiance. He walked away from the group without a word.  
  
"Ryo?" Syaoran asked as he passed him  
  
"Ryo? Where are you going" Sakura asked, only to receive the cold shoulder.  
  
Syaoran was about to go after him when Eriol grabbed his shoulder  
  
"Don't" Eriol said with sadness in his eyes "He needs to be alone."  
  
He looked at the limp body of Meiling. blood was still being pumped out of her heart.  
  
'Pumped? This could mean...' Eriol thought as he walked up to the body  
  
"Everyone!!v Meiling isn't dead!" Eriol exclaimed  
  
"Really?" Syaoran asked "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely sure" Eriol said excitedly "But she hasn't got much time, we have to get her back to the island where a potion can be made. I know of something that stops the effects of black dragon blood."  
  
Shen and Takashi gently lifted up Meiling while Syaoran and Eriol teleported everyone back to the island.  
  
~*****~  
  
Ryo flew towards his destination. The mountain fortress of Demonyo Unawa. The air around him pulsated with power. Clouds thundered and the ground quaked ashe passed it. The dam holding back the true powers of Ryo Yamamoto have been broken. The sleeping giant has been awakened. Only this giant did not have good intentions in mind.  
  
He landed on the front steps of the castle to be met by some of Unawa guardsmen. He simply walked towards them. When he was about fifty yards away from them they were blown back by the sheer force of the power radiating from his body. He raised his palm to the cold metal doors of Unawa's castle, which quickly melted at his touch. Ryo slowly made his way up the stairs, met by barely any resistance. As if any one of Unawa's men could even get close to him.  
  
"I'm glad you could make it Ryo" Unawa said while turning around  
  
Ryo wasted no time with formalities. He quickly rushed Unawa and wrapped his hands around Unawa's neck  
  
"Cu the crap you bastard!" Ryo yelled in his face "You took away my only reason for living and existing!"  
  
Ryo began to squeeze harder  
  
'This is my chance, he is blinded by hate and anger' Unawa thought devilishly  
  
"But you must really think now Ryo" Unawa said 'Was it my fault she died? Or was another at fault here? The Clowmistress perhaps?"  
  
"What?!?" Ryo yelled "Sakura would never do that!!"  
  
"Sakura was always jealous of Meiling Ryo." Unawa reasoned. "Sakura had always wanted Syaoran, and Meiling was in the way."  
  
"Not anymore she wasn't" Ryo said squeezing a little harder "Now keep that forked tongue quiet"  
  
"If Sakura had been able to handle the Clow Cards, Meiling would not have died"  
  
"What?"  
  
"it's true, Sakura was holding back her power for her own selfish reasons Ryo. Sakura could have saved Meiling's life."  
  
'I have him now' Unawa thought  
  
"No if she had that power she would have used it" Ryo said, not believing his own words, for now his arms were at his sides, not around Unawa's neck  
  
Unawa now circled around Ryo talking.  
  
"Yes, it is the Clowmistress's fault yor beloved died. She wasn't strong enough to handle the Clow Cards, and Meiling paid for it with he life."  
  
"The... Clowmistress's...fault"  
  
"Indeed it was."  
  
"Sakura's fault"  
  
"yes Ryo, it was her" Unawa said looking into Ryo's eyes.  
  
Unawa accessed Ryo's mind, warping every memory of Sakura he had, from a cheerful, friendly, and loving girl, to a hateful and lying one.  
  
"It was Sakura's fault"  
  
"And now you want revenge"  
  
"Yes, I want revenge upon those that did this to me!" Ryo said, fists clenched.  
  
"We can bring back Meiling Ryo, all you have to do is bring us Sakura, the Clowmistress."  
  
"I will do whatever I must to bring Meiling back. And I will gladly bring that selfish bitch Sakura to you."  
  
"Good"  
  
~*****~  
  
"I'm finished" Eriol said, walking out of the room in which Meiling rested. "The potion worked perfectly, she is no longer bleeding. I was unable to seal the wound magically though, since it is too early to do so and some of the effects of the dragon's blood are still lingering."  
  
"That's a relief" Yelan said  
  
"When will she be awake? It would be good for her to be awake when Ryo comes back." Syaoran said  
  
"She won't be awake for at least several hours. She simply lsot too much blood."  
  
"Ryo will be so glad to hear the Meiling is alright." Tomoyo said  
  
"I think we all are." Sakura said, relieved one of her best friends was no longer on her deathbed.  
  
Just then they could hear several shouts and bangs.  
  
"What's that?" yelan said, but was blown back by the explosion that opened the door. Syaoran went and supported his mother, but was surprised to see that Ryo was the cause of the blast.  
  
"Ryo!! Good news buddy..." Takashi started  
  
"Save it you. I'm only here for one reason" Ryo said coldly 'To bring her back with me" pointing towards Sakura.  
  
"What?!?" Bring me where??"  
  
"To Mangkukulam"  
  
"Ryo!!"  
  
"Have you gone crazy??"  
  
"Why the hell would you want to bring her there?"  
  
"So Mangkukulam can strip her of the power that she doesn't deserve."  
  
The entire group of people stood there dumbfounded. Was this the same Ryo that had befriended them all? Was this the same Ryo that had defended them all against evil? Was this the same Ryo that had loved Meiling? No it couldn't be, since that Ryo would never, could never, do such a thing.  
  
"You're not thinking straight Ryo." Eriol said drawing out his staff "And I guess I'll have to stop you from making irrational decisions."  
  
The others followed suit, drawing out staffs and other various weapons. Ryo however, had no time for petty child's play. He simply raised his palms and blew them all away, throwing them straight through the wall and into the next room. He walked through the rubble and over his old friends, and walked next to Sakura.  
  
"My revenge is at hand Clowmistress"  
  
Ryo hoisted Sakura over his shoulder and teleported of the island.  
  
  
  
AAACK! CLIFFHANGER ALERT!! I can't believe I actually wrote that!! It's just a work of pure evil. But anyways, I didn't want to include everything- from Ryo's betrayal to Unawa's defeat- all in one chapter so I seperated it into two! Anyways review and I will promise to get the next chapter out in a week!! See Ya Later!! 


	14. Redemption

Mr. Badguy87: Well last chapter was pretty entertaining, don't you all think?  
  
Sakura: I think they're wondering what happens to me?  
  
Ryo: How could you tarnish my spotless reputation like this?  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Well you never had a good reputation to begin with. From the start of the story I always planned to have you have a shady past.  
  
Ryo: hmph  
  
Mr. Badguy87: I didn't want my character to be some spotless spandex wearing boyscout  
  
Ryo: I guess you're right  
  
Meiling: Ryo and Mr. Baguy87 agreeing? I think that the apocalypse may be starting soon...  
  
Kero: Well while we wait for armageddon I think some thanks are in order for all those that reviewed.  
  
Suppi: Mr. Badguy87 would also like his loyal readers to know:  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Now on with my story!!  
  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Redemption  
  
  
  
When Sakura cam to she was in a dark cold place. She could feel the evil swirl around her.  
  
'Where am I?' Sakura asked herself 'The last thing I remember is Ryo taking...'  
  
Sakura zoned out for a moment.  
  
"Why would Ryo do this to me?" Sakura asked out loud  
  
Sakura looked back on all of the memories that she had of Ryo. When they first met, the first time he saved them, when he took them into his home and healed Syaoran. He was an amazing person, one whose life was fighting the evil that had almost killed Meiling.  
  
"What will Meiling think?"  
  
Sakura turned her head when she heard the clang of metal as the door to her dungeon was opened.  
  
"Ryo!"  
  
"Clowmistress"  
  
"Why are you doing this Ryo? I thought that you cared about us. I thought that you hated Mangkukulam and his cronies!"  
  
Ryo said nothing as he took the keys to her cell off the wall and opened her jail cell.  
  
"Meiling is still alive Ryo."  
  
Ryo stopped all of his movement, for a second Sakura thought he stopped breathing as well.  
  
"A...live?"  
  
"Yes Ryo, she's still alive, Eriol made a potion for her and I healed her wounds."  
  
Ryo said nothing as he set a platter of food down on the floor.  
  
"You do remember Eriol?" Sakura asked, thinking he may have been brainwashed. "And me? Right, Ryo?"  
  
"I remember Eriol, but you, you were..."  
  
Sakura looked into cool blue eyes. They were deep and searching.  
  
"I can't remember why you..."  
  
"STOP THAT YOU LITTLE WENCH!!" Unawa screamed, slapping Sakura  
  
Sakura stumbled backwards and landed on her back.  
  
"Ryo" Unawa said turning to his new servant "Leave. Now"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Unawa watched as his newly acquired servant left the dungeon.  
  
"What have you done to him?"  
  
"It may be against my better judgement but I'll tell you anyway, since you'll be dead in a day." Unawa said with a smirk. "It all starts with Ryo's past. Not many people know the truth about his past. I am among the select few, including Master Lakas and Ryo himself. Ryo told you something about his past did he not?"  
  
"He told us that his parents were killed when he was an infant, and that he was raised by his aunt."  
  
"The first part may be true, but the second part of his story is false. The truth is that he was captured as an infant. He was raised as a murderer by a small group of demons. He was trained in every fighting style imaginable, and trained in the magics of nature. However he did not use these skills as he does now. From when he could first throw a decent punch and control nature to his eventual capture, he killed over 200 Guardians and magicians alike."  
  
"No!!"  
  
"It's true Clowmistress, Ryo was once indeed a murderer. Since he was not raised from infancy as a Guardian he could not control his emotions like other Guardians do, I am sure you have noticed this, how affectionate he is to Meiling. Anyways when he was about 8 a party of Elven..."  
  
"Elves?"  
  
"Yes elves. There are other creatures in this dimension than just humans you know. Elves are among them. Now don't interrupt me again. A hunting party of elven huntresses led by the Guardian, Master Lakas, hunted down Ryo, who was ravaging the towns along Gromspell, the border between the human world and the elven lands. Lakas was able to subdue Ryo and when he realized that Ryo was the missing son of Takeru and Sabrinis Yamamoto, two powerful Guardians, he took him in. It took awhile for him to just to be able to control Ryo. He did it by showing him there are better things in life than destruction. Not that I agree with that. Ryo was so powerful by the time he mastered the powers of a Guardian that he was able to take his trials when he was around eleven or twelve. The only reason he was able to do this was because of his lineage, his training with demons, and the constant tutalage of Master Lakas."  
  
"But how did you take control of him."  
  
"I simply caused him to become angry enough that he would be blinded by loss and anger. It is simpler to take control of someone that is lost."  
  
"Let him go"  
  
"What?"  
  
"let him go" Sakura said forcefully "He didn't do anything wrong, he simply wants to protect Meiling."  
  
Unawa let out a devilish laugh "LET HIM GO?!?!" Unawa laughed out "Are you crazy? I have the Clowmistress in the palm of my hand and I am in control of the world's most powerful Guardian! And you want to boss me around??"  
  
"Once he finds out the truth he'll destroy you."  
  
"I'll just have to make sure that he'll never find out the then." Unawa said with a smirk "And destroying the evidence would be the best course of action to accomplish that. And you and your friends are the evidence."  
  
~*****~  
  
"Where am I?" Syaoran asked out loud sitting up straight. He looked around and could see his friends all struggling to sit up. Eriol and Yelan were walking around checking on everyone that was injured, they were assisted by several of the Li Clan women. Touya and Fujitaka were tending to some of the Li clan guards, and Yukito was sitting next to Rika.  
  
"Lay back down son" Yelan said, trying to push Syaoran down "You're safe"  
  
"But Sakura...was taken by Ryo"  
  
Then he saw Meiling standing in the doorway, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"You mean RYO attacked you?"  
  
"You mean..."Syaoran then saw the dejected looks on Eriol and Yelan's faces. They said plain and clear that Meiling didn't know, and were hoping it would stay that way.  
  
"Meiling let me explai..."  
  
But Meiling was already gone.  
  
Syaoran got up to look for her but once again Eriol placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's a lot for her to take in right now Syaoran, leave her be"  
  
"Not this time Eriol" Yelan interrupted "Syaoran is right. We must explain things to Meiling."  
  
Syaoran and Eriol found Meiling sitting in a corner, with her knees to her chest.  
  
"You can't be right about Ryo Syaoran" Meiling said "He wouldn't do something like this."  
  
"You are right Meiling" Eriol siad "But Ryo isn't himself right now. We don't know what's going on with him."  
  
"I think that he was taken over by Unawa" Syaoran said  
  
"But I thought Ryo was too strong for that."Meiling sniffed, thinking of her fiance  
  
"But after what happened to you he probably lost it" Eriol said  
  
"What are we going to do?" Meiling asked  
  
"We are going to get them back. Both of them." Syaoran said smiling at his cousin  
  
"Okay."  
  
"How could this have happened?" Master Lakas said as he walked into the mansion  
  
"Master Lakas!!" Yelan said in surprise  
  
"For ten years I have feared that something like this would happen to Ryo."  
  
"You mean you know?" Syaoran asked, bewildered at how Master Lakas could know Ryo caused this destruction.  
  
"Of course I know." Master Lakas said "But I must explain this to all of you."  
  
Yelan sent a messenger to get everyone into the living room  
  
"Please sit Master Lakas."  
  
Master Lakas sat down, adjusting his silver robes.  
  
"It all started in Ryo's youth. When his parents were killed. When he said that he was taken in by his aunt he lied to you. In reality he was taken in by a group of demonic sorcerers. They trained him in several fighting arts and magics. They trained him to be a cold hearted killer. And he was. An amazingly skilled one for him only being six or seven when he started the chaos. For one and a half years Ryo ravaged the world. He killed over two hundred Guardians and magicians. I was the one assigned to stop him, by any means necessary. I led a group a elven hunters on an expedition to stop him."  
  
"Elven hunters?" Naoko asked  
  
"Yes, but that may be explained later, by Ryo or myself."  
  
"Please, continue" Eriol said  
  
"I did eventually stop him. We subdued him but when I went to execute him I couldn't. He was just so young. He was wrongfully trained and shouldn't be blamed for his actions. So I took him back with me to the Sanctuary. Many of my colleagues thought I was insane bringing him with me. I believed he could be changed. They argued that he did not have the potential. So I did research. It turned out that he was the long lost son of Takeru and Sabrinis Yamamoto. When I studied him further I could see that he did indeed have the needed potential, only it was overshadowed by his impressive magical abilities. Many still claimed that he could not be tamed. I proved them wrong. I showed him the better parts of life, not just the death, pain, and destruction he has experienced and caused. I began taking him on walks with me. I ate with him, spoke with him, and comforted him. I considered him a son. I let him meet people. I let him befriend people. He quickly became a favorite among other apprentices. He was so happy then. he excelled quickly in his training. I saw him fit to take the Master Trials. He passed with flying colors. He quickly became a role model to other younger apprentices. I eventually let him out of the Sanctuary to experience the world. He set up a home on a beautiful island south of Japan. I learned that befriended two people his age in Hong Kong. I was so proud when he told me that he had fallen in love with a beautiful girl."  
  
Master Lakas sighed. "But now, I am not so sure about him."  
  
"How did he get to be like this?" Takashi asked  
  
"Why did he take Sakura?" Meiling said quietly  
  
"Unawa was very smart. When you can't beat your enemy go around them, or better yet, get them to help you. Unawa made Ryo become so angry, so enraged, that Ryo's old hatreds would resurface. In doing so he also released some more of Ryo's latent powers. Ryo was so blinded by his anger that he was easy to control for Unawa."  
  
"So how do we get him and Sakura back?" Syaoran asked  
  
"You will never be able to defeat Ryo with brute force. It is simply impossible now. You have two options right now. One you can try to get through to him, attempt to make him remember all of his experiences and friendships with you. Or two..." Master Lakas trailed off  
  
"What? We'll do anything to get our friends back" Chiharu said  
  
"You can do the unthinkable." Master Lakas placed dagger on the coffee table.  
  
"You don't mean for us to..." Naoko said shaking  
  
"Should all your courses of action be exhuasted this is your last option. I believe Chiharu is excellent in the use of daggers."  
  
"No I can't." Chiharu said while eyeing the blade "I won't."  
  
"I told you, it is a last resort. The blade is coated with red dragon's blood, it causes instant death to those of elven descent."  
  
"Elven descent?" Meiling asked  
  
"Ryo is indeed an elf. A half-elf to be exact. His mother, Sabrinis Windrunner was a full-blooded elf." Master Lakas stated. "You must be careful when you face them, because there is no Guardian to lead you this time."  
  
"We won't fail" Syaoran said "The stakes are too high"  
  
The group of teenagers got prepared for the upcoming battle. Syaoran didn't want Meiling to come in case they were forced to kill Ryo, but Master Lakas objected.  
  
"If you want to successfully return Ryo to his previous state, the Meiling will be essential to it."  
  
Master Lakas also brought them special elven armor and cloaks. He also presented them with specially crafted swords, lances, and other weaponry.  
  
"I could not bring Guardian armor, since it against our ethics to allow non- Guardians to use our armor and weaponry, but Ryo stored these away. He would have wanted you to use them."  
  
Everyone put on the armor. They found it not to be bulky and heavy, but extremely flexible and light. It conformed perfectly to the shape of their bodies and gave them a full range of motion.  
  
"This elven armor is custom crafted. They are made for the druids of the wing, a special force of elves that Ryo is descended from. The armor is resistance to magic. It is incredibly durable and will protect you from blows of sharp and blunt weaponry. Many guardians that have used it prefer it over our own armor, Ryo himself sometimes uses it in certain situations where he needs speed over strength. The cloaks are similar to the armor. They protect you from some magic, but they will also camouflage you if you need it."  
  
Everyone except Sakura, Eriol, Syaoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo picked up one of the weapons. Shen strapped on a quiver and a short blade, then picked up a long bow.  
  
"The quiver is enchanted to refill every time you run out of arrows. If you concentrate you can enchant your arrows and your sword. If you channel your magics you can create flame arrows and a flaming sword."  
  
"Okay" Shen said  
  
Naoko picked up a shortened bo staff.  
  
"Like Tomoyo's bo, that will extend at your command. You can also use it to use your magic element. You are wind I believe"  
  
Naoko nodded in response  
  
"Like I told Shen, channel your energies through your weapon then release it. Your weapon is no different than emitting magic from you palm, use the weapon as an extension of your body.  
  
Rika reached for a lance.  
  
"You must be Rika. Ryo told me about you and your capabilities. He said that you are able to control lightning."  
  
"yes" Rika replied timidly  
  
"Then that is the perfect weapon. If you channel your magic through it than you can release a powerful bolt of lightning through it"  
  
Rika took the lance, but she was shaking. Yukito put his hand on hers.  
  
"It'll be alright."  
  
Rika looked up at Yukito's smiling face and couldn't help but smiling too.  
  
"Are you coming with us Yukito?"  
  
"I am afraid not, Rika." Yukito said, saddened "Unawa's powers prevent the other Guardians and I from even entering the area of the fortress."  
  
Yukito smiled at her.  
  
"I will stay behind with Touya and the others awaiting you return."  
  
Rika nodded  
  
Yamazaki picked up two warhammers.  
  
"The perfect weapon for one who wields the power of the earth. Like the others can do, you too can channel your magic through those hammers."  
  
Yamazaki nodded with understanding  
  
Chiharu was the last. She picked up four daggers and a long sword.  
  
"I would have thought that you possessed the power of a different element, but I can sense the power of water in you."  
  
"That's exactly what Ryo said when he searched for our magical powers."  
  
"And correct he was. You are a powerful summoner. Use your powers wisely."  
  
Master Lakas took one of the four daggers Chiharu had chosen then replaced it with the one he had brought.  
  
"A last resort"  
  
Chiharu nodded without a word.  
  
Master Lakas turned to them one last time.  
  
"I must be going soon. If I could, I would accompany you, but I am unfortunately unable to do so. This will be one of your most difficult battles, for many reasons. Good Luck"  
  
With a last nod he disappeared in a bright flash.  
  
Everyone adjusted their armor and cloaks. They fixed their weapons into position and made final preparations.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go?" Syaoran asked  
  
"How are we getting there?" Eriol asked  
  
"Master Lakas told me the only way into Unawa's lands are to go by land. The fastest way for you to get there is to teleport right outside the area he can sense magic then sneak in on foot" Yelan said waiting by the door.  
  
"Good Luck" Touya and Fujitaka said  
  
"Bring my kaijuu back, gaki" Touya called out to Syaoran  
  
"I definitely will"  
  
"Just come back alright Rika" Yukito told Rika  
  
Rika didn't say anything but nodded and blushed.  
  
"Good luck my son, bring back our cherry blossom"  
  
"I will mother." Syaoran said looking into his mother's eyes "I will."  
  
With a quick incantation the group disappeared  
  
~*****~  
  
The group quickly rematerialized in a dark forest.  
  
"This is only a few miles east of the island Syaoran" Meiling whispered  
  
"I had no idea Unawa was this close to us all this time."  
  
They silently moved towards a clearing in the woods. When they reached it, they let out a collective gasp.  
  
It was a humongous fortress It was comfortably nestled in between two mountains. However it did not look inviting. It had dark black spires rising out of the darkness. Men armed with large swords and spears could be seen, menacingly patrolling the walls. To the west a large contingent of men advanced towards the huge doors of the fort.  
  
"We'll never break our way in and it could take days to find another way inside." Shen said  
  
"We don't have days we have hours, possibly even minutes" Naoko said urgently  
  
"There" Meiling said, pointing to the battallion "We can use them as cover. We can slip in next to them using these cloaks."  
  
"We don't even know how to use them" Chiharu said  
  
"I do, Ryo taught me how" Meiling answered "You simply think about becoming invisible and it happens."  
  
In two seconds Meiling disappeared. The group, perplexed, were surprised when her head popped out of thin air.  
  
"See, now you try."  
  
One by one each of them was able to become invisible.  
  
"Hurry up, we have to be quick." Syaoran said  
  
They slipped inside the heavily guarded castle unnoticed by any of the guards.  
  
"We could be stuck in here for hours" Meiling said, looking at all the passageways and halls.  
  
"Maybe we should split up." Naoko suggested  
  
"No," Eriol replied, "if we encounter Ryo or Unawa it's going to take all of us together to take either one of them down."  
  
"I agree." Meiling said  
  
"Agreed, but we need to move fast." Syaoran said, moving along.  
  
The group moves in and out of corridors. They were unable to sense Sakura and Ryo's auras because of some interference, probably Unawa's doing. Eriol and Syaoran both tried locator spells, but each time they went haywire.  
  
"We're getting nowhere fast" Takashi said  
  
The group moved into a big hall, where they were dismayed to see about one hundred soldiers eating.  
  
"I think we may have a problem here" Shen said, nocking an arrow into his bow.  
  
"It may be more than that Shen" Syaoran said, pulling out his sword.  
  
~*****~  
  
"It is time Clowmistress" Unawa said walking into her cell. He was accompanied by five guards.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Sakura was lead into a large chamber. In the back of it she could see a large platform, and a black orb in front of it.  
  
"What are you planning to do with me?" Sakura asked Unawa  
  
"Nothing much really. I am only going to drain you of your powers. It may cause a rupture in the flow of energy around us, but the prize is well worth it." Unawa explained with a smirk "Now step onto the platform."  
  
Sakura did as she was told. After stepping onto the platform her feet and ankles were bound by heavy chains and her hands as well. They were raised above her head and the tension increased until she couldn't move an inch.  
  
"Master" Ryo called out stepping into the room "Her friends have come for her."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They are three floors down, fighting with soldiers in the mess hall. They will break through easily."  
  
"Very well" Unawa said pursing his lips. "Are you prepared?"  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
"Good" Unawa said, with an evil smile he turned to Sakura  
  
Sakura looked at Ryo.  
  
"Once they come he will remember everything Unawa" Sakura said  
  
"Not true Clowmistress. I made him forgot all of them now. He doesn't even remember Meiling." Unawa said "Now let's begin Clowmistress, don't worry, there will only be some momentary discomfort."  
  
The Clowmistress was supposed to be strong. She had to be, in order to wield the powers of the Clow Cards. This one was proclaimed to be one of the strongest ever. What Unawa expected at most was a grunt or a groan. The piercing, tortured howl that was pulled from the very depths of Sakura's soul, was well worth the outright disruption of the flow of magic in the area.  
  
Ryo flinched again and again as Sakura cried out in pain and anguish. She howled in suffering. Ryo merely looked away.  
  
~*****~  
  
"What was that?" Eriol asked, hearing Sakura's scream  
  
"That must be Sakura." Tomoyo said, frightened for her best friend  
  
"Can you feel that?" Meiling asked  
  
"They must be draining her magic from her" Eriol answered "And because of Sakura's enormous powers it's causing a disruption in the energies around us. In my estimation this entire castle and the mountains around should be rubble in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Then what are we standing around outside the door for?" Syaoran said while kicking down the door.  
  
He laid eyes on Sakura, chained upright and being tortured by demoin forces that were draining her of life. His eyes moved to Ryo, his best friend, who stood straight as statue, emotionless. Then his eyes rested upon Unawa, the man that had taken two of the most important people in his life away from him.  
  
Syaoran raised his sword up high and charged Unawa, his enormoues energies swirling around him.  
  
"Syaoran wait!!" Eriol called out, but it was too late, Syaoran was ahead of them. He quickly followed him and he was followed by the rest of the group.  
  
"Ryo, please take care of our guests."  
  
"Yes Master"  
  
Ryo moved in between Syaoran and the group and Unawa. Syaoran stopped in his tracks.  
  
"Get out of my way Ryo" Syaoran growled  
  
"We don't have time for this." Eriol said stepping up next to Syaoran.  
  
"I can't let you through" Ryo said, emotionless.  
  
"Why can't you remember us Ryo?" Naoko asked  
  
"Come on buddy, you can't let Unawa do this to you" Takashi said  
  
Meiling remained speechless. Chiharu had been discretely sneaking behind Ryo, in order to surprise him if she needed to kill him. She looked to Syaoran for some sort of signal. Syaoran tried to shake his head without alerting Ryo to some sort of presence, but to no avail. Ryo's eyes shifted to his far right, where he saw Chiharu sneaking up on him. Realizing that both their plans had failed, Syaoran charged him, closely followed by Eriol and the others. Ryo gritted his teeth then let outa huge bolt of negative energy. It coursed through Syaoran and the others, making them scream in pain. He then created seperate dark energy casings for each of them.  
  
Syaoran yelled out in frustration and began attacking his cell. He struck it again and again but it had no effect.  
  
"Why are you doing this Ryo?" Eriol pleaded  
  
"Don't you remember how much we care about you?" Tomoyo asked of him  
  
Ryo remained emotionless.  
  
Syaoran spoke next. "Ryo, please, we are your friends. Don't let this happen Ryo, don't let Unawa take control of you. You stronger than this. You have to remember us. You have to remember all of the good times we had together with Sakura."  
  
Ryo still remained as cold as ever, giving Syaoran no answer.  
  
"Please Ryo" Meiling asked next "Please remember us, please remember me."  
  
Ryo looked into her eyes and saw pleading and desperation.  
  
"remember..."Ryo whispered "why can't I remember?"  
  
"Ignore them Ryo, they fill your heads with lies." Unawa interrupted, for the first time becoming interested in something other than Sakura.  
  
"Ryo you must try to remember how much we all love you, how much I love you." Meiling pleaded again.  
  
"I can remember...Syaoran...Eriol...Chiharu...Takashi...Naoko...Shen...Rika...and Meiling. My love for Meiling."  
  
He walked up to the box of black magic and held his hand up to the wall, which was shocked away. Unawa was too absorbed in what he was doing to notice.  
  
"But you're dead Meiling, you died in my lap..." Ryo said, backing away.  
  
"I'm alive Ryo, becuase Eriol and Sakura were able to save me."  
  
"Why can't I remember everything...why can't I remember Sakura?"  
  
An explosion rocked the room, sending everyone, including Ryo, to the floor. Ryo landed on his back. He propped himself up on all fours, then something fell out of his collar. Upon closer inspection he realized that they wer two rings. One of the rings was from Hong Kong Academy, the second from Tomeoda High.  
  
Immediately, like a wave, the memories flooded back into his mind. His friendship with Syaoran. His love for Meiling. His first meeting with Sakura, the Clowmistress. Their first day at school together. Their training together. The day at the park, when Meiling had been attacked. Attacked by Unawa.  
  
Sakura's scream brought him back out of his reverie. He turned his back to Syaoran, Meiling, and the others.  
  
"Good Lord what have I done?" Ryo asked himself, his memories fully returning.  
  
Ryo looked over at Unawa then frowned, realizing what happened to him, that he had become a puppet of one of his worst enemies. He walked up next to Unawa, unnoticeable. Unawa was far too absorbed in the torture of Sakura.  
  
With a roar, Ryo released a humongous bolt of white energy at Unawa, catching him offguard. Unawa landed twenty yards away, stunned by Ryo's attack. The drainage of Sakura was disrupted soon after. Ryo gently took Sakura out of her bonds. Her breathing was extremely heavy and labored. She was unconscious.  
  
Ryo then walked over to Syaoran and the others. They were all smiling at him, grateful that the real Ryo had returned. Ryo attempted to relase them from their prison, but couldn't do so, now that he lost his control over the dark magics.  
  
"You are a fool Ryo, when I took over you could have had anything you wanted, even that Meiling bitch. But now you ruined it all."  
  
In his fury Unawa tansformed himself to his final stage, a devil-like creature that was twenty feet in height.  
  
"I will never forgive myself for what has happened these past few days, but I may be able to redeem myself." Ryo said, while starting an incantation. Immediately vines shot out of the floor, entangling Unawa in unbreakable bonds. This gave him the chance to break through the barrier encasing Syaoran and the others.  
  
"Glad you're back on our side man.' Syaoran said  
  
"I'm so sorry guys"  
  
"We have time to brood on past decisions later on. Right now we have to get out of here."  
  
Ryo nodded. He chanted a quick incantation and with a bright light, they disappeared  
  
~*****~  
  
The group appeared right in the Li Mansion living room. Almost immediately everyone gathered around Sakura to see if she was okay. In a few moments she was as energetic as ever. Ryo looked longingly at the group that was in a gigantic group hug. He looked away dejectedly.  
  
Sakura walked up to Ryo, whose head was down. She looked at him for a minute, then gave him a big hug. Everyone was surprised to see that Ryo started to cry.  
  
"I don't deserve this."  
  
"You were in a vulnerable state of mind at the time, Ryo" Eriol said "It wasn't your fault"  
  
"If I had only thought before I became so angry."  
  
"Ryo you can't blame yourself." Syaoran said putting a hand on his shoulder "God knows how I would've reacted if Sakura had been hit. It's normal human emotion."  
  
Ryo smiled and nodded then turned to Meiling. She smiled at him.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alive Meiling." He said enveloping her in a hug  
  
"You have no idea how happy I am to have you back with me" Meiling said while burying her face in his chest "I was so worried when you weren't there when I came to."  
  
"I'm so sorry Meiling" he said inhaling the sweet scent of her hair "For being such a fool"  
  
"I love you Ryo."  
  
"I love you too Meiling"  
  
Ryo took into his account his friends attire.  
  
"Where did you get those?"  
  
"Master Lakas gave them to us" Rika said  
  
"He didn't tell us where they came from though" Takashi said  
  
"Oh he didn't huh?"  
  
"Nope, no idea"  
  
Ryo turned his head to Meiling  
  
"Let's go for a walk honey"  
  
The group smiled at the retreating backs of the couple.  
  
~*****~  
  
"Meiling it's time I showed you something." Ryo stated "I know I lied to you about my past, and the Master Lakas explained to you about it. But I don't think he explained my heritage."  
  
"He did Ryo," Meiling answered Ryo "He told us that you're half elf"  
  
"I want to show you anyway"  
  
He steped back for a moment. His head tilted backwards as a light bluish light enveloped him. When it had gone, Meiling could notice some changes. The tipes of his ears were now pointed. And there were strange markings on his face. They were dark blue stripes, that curled around the right side of his face in an ornate fashion. His muscles became slightly more defined. Ryo took off his armor and cloak, revealing his muscular chest and chiseled abs. Meiling noticed that the markings also decorated one side of his chest.  
  
"If that's it then it's not much of a change, Ryo"  
  
"Well remember, I'm only half elf" Ryo lookinto Meiling's eyes "You don't think any of this is remotely disturbing?"  
  
"Nope, not at all "Meiling said, as she tilted her head back for the oncoming kiss "In fact I find it sexy"  
  
Meiling ran her hands through Ryo's long hair as her senses were enveloped by pure bliss.  
  
~*****~  
  
The next two months went by with a blur. Everyone one of them was extremely busy, with schoolwork and the training. Ryo had invited several elven druids to help train Shen, Takashi, Naoko, Chiharu, and Rika with their magical skills. Each druid specialized in a certain elemental, and helped their students to control them. Ryo was impressed to see that, despite a lack of predisposition and no other training, Shen, Naoko, Chiharu, Takashi, and Rika were excelling quickly. He was stunned to learn that Tomoyo and Meiling rivaled himself in magics. He sparred once again with Syaoran, using both magic and martial arts, but this time he lost. He wanted to spar with Eriol and Sakura, but they adamantly refused, saying they were nowhere skilled enough to defeat him. However, despite all this, the friends became closer to one another than ever before. They were a tight knit family that could never be broken.  
  
Ryo was proud of all of them, not only for the progress in their skills, but the closeness and togetherness they exhibited. He was sure that they would be able to defeat whatever challenge arose now. Early in May, his only superior, Master Lakas, paid them a visit.  
  
"Ryo, it's good to see that you're back." Master Lakas said jovially  
  
"it's good to be back master" Ryo said smiling  
  
"I would like to speak to you for a moment"  
  
"Of course Master"  
  
Ryo and Master Lakas walked out of the room, speaking in a strange dialect.  
  
"What are the saying to each other Eriol?" Tomoyo asked  
  
"I don't know," Eriol replied, wrapping an arm around her waist, "they're talking in an ancient language even I don't understand. It's some divine language, the Guardian language only ordained Guardians can understand."  
  
Ryo and Master lakas walked back into the room.  
  
"You understand now Ryo?"  
  
"I still have my objections Master," Ryo sighed, "but yes, I understand."  
  
"Good, I will see you soon then."  
  
"Good bye Master"  
  
"See you soon, Ryo"  
  
"What was that about?" Meiling said as she came up behind Ryo and wrapped her arms around him  
  
"It was just some good news"  
  
"Really?" Sakura asked happily  
  
"Yep," Ryo said smiling "You can all go back to Japan now."  
  
This was met with a lot of cheering.  
  
"Why Ryo?" Tomoyo asked him  
  
"I have trained you as much as I can now." Ryo said, looking at all of them "All of you have greatly improved. You will be able to overcome any obstacle that arises. For the past two months I trained you in various martial arts skills. I brought out the latent magical abilities in each of you. My own friends from Quel' Thalas (props to Warcraft 3) helped to further those abilities. I now have nothing more to teach you."  
  
He looked at each of them, genuinely proud.  
  
"That is why I will not be accompanying you to Japan."  
  
"What?!?"  
  
"Why not???"  
  
"My mission is now complete. I protected you from the threats presented early by Mangkukulam, while you prepared yourselves. Now that I cannot teach you anymore, you will not be needing my services."  
  
'But we need you Ryo" Meiling said, "As a friend. And I need you to be there with me."  
  
"As much as I would like to, I can no longer ignore my other responsibilities. With Mangkukulam's attacks increasing in frequency, my apprentice cannot handle my own missions. I need to help him. I have faith in every one of you. As long as you all work together and stay true to each other, you will all be safe. I promise."  
  
Ryo gave Meiling one last kiss. He went around hugging Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika, and Chiharu, and shook all of his best friends' hands.  
  
"Stay safe bro" Takashi said  
  
"I will. You too"  
  
"Come back in one piece, and give Mangkukulam's guys an ass kicking for us" Shen said  
  
"You can count on that."  
  
"Keep safe, and make sure you visit once in a while" Eriol said  
  
"I'll make sure to."  
  
"Everything I want to say has already been said." Syaoran said walking up to him "You've been like a brother to me, so just come back to the family."  
  
Ryo nodded and hugged him.  
  
"You gonna tell your mom about our tattoos?"  
  
"No, and that's the way it stays"  
  
Ryo laughed then, with one, last wave to his friends, he teleported.  
  
"What tattoo?" Sakura asked Syaoran  
  
"Oh, well a while back after you were abducted we all got tattoos"  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Takashi, and Shen a pulled their shirts over their right shoulder, revealing intricately drawn tattoos. There were five symbols, one for the moon, one for the sun, one for the earth, one for fire, and one for light.  
  
"We had one of the Clans memebrs draw them." Eriol said "They're enchanted so that whenever one of is in trouble their symbol will glow and sting."  
  
The girls looked at each.  
  
"We should do that." Meiling said  
  
"I think we should." Naoko agreed  
  
"it would be cool" Tomoyo said  
  
"We should get it printed on our butts so that they'll faint whenever they see it" Sakura said with a smile  
  
"SAKURA!!" everyone yelled, surprised  
  
The group collapsed on the couch, laughing, excited that they would finally be returning home.  
  
  
  
So what did you all think??? Good? Bad? TELL ME in a review!! The next chapter will focus mainly Sakura and her friends' lives, I don't even think that any enemies will be showing up. Unfortunately Ryo won't either since from now on he will be making only minimal appearances. I believe that I developed him too much, and left out the rest of the characters.  
  
Three of my new stories may also be making a debut in the near future: one will be all that prince/princess stuff with a twist, the second will be a story focusing on Syaoran and Sakura and their life, the third will be a prequel to this story, focusing on Syaoran and Meiling, and their life upon their return to Hong Kong, and how they met Ryo. Tell me what you think about these stories!! I will be posting more information on them in my bio!  
  
Thanks to all those that reviewed and review some more!! 


	15. Dark Clouds

Mr. Badguy87: Okay, I lied, the bad guys do make appearances in this chapter. After debating it I decided that the next chapter wouldn't be able to form the way I want it to if the bad guys didn't show up.  
  
Ryo: And this matters to us why?  
  
Mr. badguy87: Well it doesn't matter to you, but it makes a big difference for Sakura and the others  
  
Sakura: Well as long as I can be with Syaoran I'll be fine  
  
Mr. badguy87: Don't worry, in the words of Tomoyo "there will be many kawaii scenes of the cherry blossom and little wolf."  
  
Sakura: But now that Ryo's out of the picture, how will we deal with the bad guys?  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Don't worry, in my story all of you have increased your powers by 5 fold, Meiling also learned some special techniques from Ryo that may be debuting this chapter.  
  
Sakura: If you say so....  
  
Syaoran: We can handle it Sakura  
  
Eriol: Indeed we can. Anyways, here are some things you may need to know, Nakura, take it away.  
  
Nakuru: Mr. Badguy87 does not in any way own any of the CCS characters or ideas. He does however own the character Ryo Yamamoto, the Guardian Force, and the Demons of Mangkukulam.  
  
Kero: Some other important facts:  
  
"speaking" 'thinking' [[psychically communicating]]  
  
~*****~ change of scene ~^^^^^~ flashback ~~ Change into/out of first person POV  
  
Mr. Badguy87: Now onto my story!!!!!!!!  
He Has Returned  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Dark Clouds  
"You have failed Unawa" Mangkukulam said solemnly "And as such, you must be punished."  
  
Unawa's colleagues sniggered and smirked, all of them standing off to the side. Unawa did not challenge his sentence.  
  
"However, I cannot ignore your past accomplishments and your unwavering loyalty." Mangkukulam said "So I will honor our past agreements, and release your soul."  
  
Unawa was greatly surprised with his punishment, however his comrades were obviously outraged and dissappointed.  
  
"BUT LORD MANGKUKULAM!!!"  
  
"HE FAILED YOU A SECOND TIME!"  
  
"HE CANNOT GO UNPUNISHED!!"  
  
"SILENCE!!" Mangkukulam roared, effectively shutting up his subordinates. "Despite this failure, his other accomplishments, his loyalty, his efficiency, they all greatly outshine all of yours combined. The fact that he has been with me from the beginning also helps. However I did not finish his punishment. He will be freed from his body, but he will forever roam the astral plain, unable to leave it, no matter how hard he attempts to do so."  
  
"I understand Lord"  
  
"Very well, I am truly sorry that I have to do this, old friend."  
  
Mangkukulam raised his palm to Unawa's chest, then with a dark beam of energy, Unawa's soul was ripped clean from his physical self. Unawa let out a piercing scream, until everything went black.  
  
~*****~  
  
Mangkukulam silently walked back to his chambers.  
  
"It is unfortunate that we have lost Unawa."  
  
"Indeed it is Tagsalat." Mangkukulam said, turning to face his four most trusted warriors, Tagsalat, Sakit, Pagabaka, and Pagkamatay.  
  
"He was a good warrior, strong and wise." Pagabaka said  
  
"He was my first human follower, one of my most trusted and powerful."  
  
"How will we go about destroying the Clowmistress now Lord?"  
  
"It will be difficult. Ryo trained them in anti-demonic magics. The techniques they learned from him nearly quadrupled their own powers."  
  
"Might I suggest sending out the remaining force of your lesser men Lord."  
  
"Even against all six of them, the Clowmistress may still be able to survive."  
  
"If they do fail, Lord, we can continue what Unawa had started."  
  
"The Rain of Fire?"  
  
"Indeed Lord Mangkukulam."  
  
"Make it so Pagkamatay."  
  
"Very well Lord."  
  
~*****~  
  
The flight home for the teenagers was tough. Before the flight Kero had given candy to Suppi. An airport security guard looked suspiciously at Eriol's backpack, which was vibrating violently. Yelan initiated several sleep spells on the bag, and, slowly but surely, Suppi finally calmed down. They entire group finally reached gate A-10, the flight back to Tokyo. They would all take a bus back to Tomeoda.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't get flights with all of you, but I really must finish the excavation here in Hong Kong before I leave." Fujitaka said "Yelan-san went through much trouble to get the job for me, and it would be rude if I were to leave in the middle of it."  
  
"It's okay daddy" Sakura said, giving him a hug  
  
"Touya, Syaoran,"Fujitaka said looking at both of them "I'm counting on both of you to protect Sakura, which means I want you to bury the hatchet between you two and help her."  
  
Touya and Syaoran glared at each other, but there was a glint in their eyes, saying that they would do so. Yelan, Syaoran's sisters, and Fujitaka waved off Syaoran and Sakura as they joined their friends.  
  
"They have grown up." Fujitaka said, with a tear in his eye "It would have made Nadesico proud."  
  
"Your daughter surprised many people within our clan." Yelan said "She has transformed my son into a respectable man. I am proud of both of them."  
  
~*****~  
  
It was in the late afternoon when they finally arrived back in Tomeoda. Touya and Yukito decided to grab a bite to eat before heading back home. The others decided to check into Tomeoda High then go out.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were conversing with their guidance couselors and their principal while Syaoran, Sakura and the others went to a fast food place across the street to get them all some food.  
  
"So Meiling, did you decide when your wedding is?" Chiharu asked.  
  
"Ryo and I decided it would be best if we waited until after I graduate to get married. Fortunately for us, the Elders aren't getting up our ass about it" Meiling said looking at Syaoran and Sakura  
  
"Yeah, they want us to get married as soon as possible." Syaoran said 'But I don't want Sakura to feel pressured  
  
"It's okay Syaoran," Sakura said smiling "It will still feel special no matter how rushed it may be."  
  
Syaoran gave her a quick peck when he noticed Eriol and Tomoyo heading towards them.  
  
"It's all done." Eriol said "We are all re-registered. Unfortunately we have to catch up."  
  
"In our studies?" Naoko asked  
  
"No, apparently that school in Hong Kong was light years ahead of Tomeoda high. We just have to catch up with graduation practices. We do graduate in about three months."  
  
The group left the campus of their high school and merely wandered around town for a while. The girls ended up going on a shopping spree, seeing as how Syaoran, Eriol, and Shen were already in succesfful businesses. Syaoran and Shen would be taking over their clan's companies after a few years or so, and Eriol had some sort of inheritance.  
  
"I can't believe its finally happening!" squealed Chiharu  
  
"What?" Takashi asked, oblivious  
  
"That we're finally graduating you baka!"  
  
"We're gonna be adults!" Naoko said  
  
"Three of us are gonna be married soon!" Tomoyo said, looking at Syaoran, Sakura, and Meiling through her camera.  
  
Th group walked through the doors of Sakura's house. With permission from their parents and Touya, they agreed to have a sleepover at Sakura's.  
  
They talked for a long time, about wedding plans, life after high school, and other random things. All of a sudden however, a strange presence could be felt in the room.  
  
"Does anyone else feel that/" Meiling said  
  
They all nodded  
  
"it feels familiar," Eriol said "But not threatening"  
  
"Because I don't mean to be, Mr. Hirizagawa (A/N did I spell that right/)" Unawa said, materializing in the middle of the room.  
  
The group jumped up and took defensive stances, but Unawa didn't look even remotely threatening.  
  
"I'm not here for a fight."  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Eriol asked  
  
"Atonement. Redemption. Whatever you want to call it." Unawa said "I know I will never be able to fully redeem myself of my mistakes, but seeing as how I am trapped here in limbo I guess I have all the time I need to accomplish that."  
  
"Why are you in limbo?" Sakura sked him  
  
"It is the price of failure." Unawa said "I wish to atone for my mistakes Clow Mistress, and I am starting by helping you."  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Syaoran sneered coldly, all to aware of how the man kidnapped his fiancee and brainwashed his best friend.  
  
'Because I was once an honorable man."  
  
"Honorable, you call torturing Sakura honorable??" Syaoran yelled "How could you do that to something so pure?"  
  
"I already told you, I know I cannot make up for my mistakes completely, nor could I ever earn your trust. However, I wish to help, just this once."  
  
"Very well." Sakura said softly  
  
"Sakura!! How could you trust him?"  
  
"He at least deserves our attention Syaoran, making this effort to come to us. You know as well as I do that maintaining an astral projection in another plain is difficult."  
  
Sakura nodded to Unawa.  
  
"It starts seventeen years ago, when all this had started." Unawa said "Even then Mangkukulam and his supporters were preparing for this. He came to me in a dream, promising me ever lasting life and unfathomable wisdom. I was naive and foolish. I accepted. My mind was warped and I soon became the fifth demon under his command. My first mission concerned the young man that claims Meiling's heart. I was the one that killed his parents then turned him over to the warbands of Ashenvale. Mangkukulam wasnted to make sure that those that could possibly stop his ascent be removed. We knew the Guardian force could never be dissassembled, but we could remove those that had the potential to be a problem, starting with Ryo. He wanted to wait until the other demons came until we dealt with you Clowmistress. The plan failed with any of us knowing. Ryo became a Guardian, and a mighty one at that. Not only did he master the arts of Guardianship, but also those of Elven war training and Demon Hunting."  
  
"Well that couldn't possibly be the information you wanted to give us."  
  
"No it isn't, but its only part of it. In order to defeat Mangkukulam Ryo will be a necessity, no matter what he says. I also come to you with news of an upcoming attack, by the six remaing demons that you have not yet defeated."  
  
"But I thought there are ten left."  
  
"I consider the four horsemen more like gods than demons. Their powers are unfathomable to anyone, even me. The second is to warn you about the Rain of Fire. It is a terrible thing, the Rain of Fire. It is an ancient spell that has been binded to the souls of the eight demons, myself included. Once you defeat us the Rain of Fire shall come about. The only other way for it to come was to have defeated the hope and the light."  
  
"The hope and the light?" Naoko asked  
  
"The hope and the light are two souls that have been chosen in any given generation to protect the world. Clow Reed and his love were the first hope and light. Now that power resides in the hearts of the Clowmistress and her love, Li Syaoran. I am sure Ryo has other motives for leaving you at this moment. I am sure that he already knows what you are and has gone to retrieve the orb of hope and the light. When touched by the people whom they belong to they will transform into tools with which they can use to defeat evil. They are guarded by the Elves of Quel Thalas and they will no doubt want to test you before they relinquish them. They will be intrumental in defeating the Rain of Fire."  
  
"What exactly is the Rain of Fire?"  
  
"The Rain of Fire is the most terrible evil ever to befall this earth, and it has fallen under the control of Mangkukulam. It is a spell that calls forth the demonic entities that are spread across your plain of existence. Infernals, Hellscreamers, Banshees, Satyrs, Necromancers, Hell Hounds, they all are included. They are not mere demons that can be banished with a simple flame or thunder spell. It will take powerful anti-demon spells that are only known by four groups- the Guardian Force, the Medjiah, the Dalran Mages, and the Elves. The Elves and Guardian force may help you, but the Mages and Medjiah may be more reluctant. You must be prepared Clowmistress, for whatever is coming. It will not be easy for you in the future. I already know that one of you may not live long enough to see the true downfall of Mangkukulam. I wish you luck on your journeys Clowmistress, and wish you strength and honor."  
  
With a bright flash, the projection of what they once thought their enemy was gone.  
  
"Well that was certainly interesting." Sakura said  
  
"Do you think what he was telling us was true?" Syaoran asked  
  
"I know for a fact that he was once a Guardian. And once a Guardian, always a Guardian. He can't lie to us." Eriol answered "And even if it might not be true we can't take the chance that it isn't. The Rain of Fire is a powerful spell that is a force to be reckoned with. I'm more scared of that then the other six demons."  
  
"Well it certaintly seems that dark clouds are looming." Master lakas said, materializing in the room  
  
"Can't anyone use a door anymore?" Meiling asked  
And that's where I stop!! next chapter is all action. Truth be told, I actually meant to put another proposal in this chapter (not gonna tell!) but I decided to wait until after the big battle to do it. Anyways, review as always. And my apologies for taking an extremely long time in getting this chapter out. Also, be prepared to see three new stories coming out in one to two weeks:  
  
The Queen of Hearts Action/Adventure and Romance  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Sakura and gang are all fifteen years old, living peacefully. Sakura has given up on Syaoran returning to Tomeoda. Howeverm when evil decides to rear its ugly head Sakura, Tomoyo, and Eriol must travel to Hong Kong to get help from the Li Clan in order to stop them, but while there, will old feelings emerge between Syaoran and Sakura? (My best man Ryo makes an appearance in this story!)  
  
Back in the Day mainly Humor and Romance, also containing a little action  
  
Cardcaptor Sakura  
  
Syaoran finally returns to Hong Kong and at the airport, guess who he meets? Meiling and her new friend Ryo!! This is the prequel to my story He Has Returned. It centers around the time Ryo spends with Meiling and Syaoran, how he deals with his past and how it affects his present life.  
Forever Begins Now Action/Adventure and Romance  
  
Gundam Wing/AC  
  
If any of you may be Gundam Wing fans, please check this out!! One of the cliche Relena is targeted fics, but with a big twist, she's not considered the victim! In fact, the Earth Sphere Alliance wants her brought in, dead or alive!! What's going on here?? Several couples, and the appearance of two of my characters, Asuka and Ryo!  
  
Couples as of right now: HY+RP, QW+DC, DM+HS, and no pairings as of yet for Trowa or Wufei  
Please be on the look out for those stories, as well as new chapters for this one. I hope my avid fans give those stories as much attention as they have this one. I appreciate all the supports I have currently been getting.  
  
Support us authors and Review!!! 


End file.
